When Heroes Fall : Season 4
by Pokiepup
Summary: Completed. After 4 years Bo finally makes a choice between the light and the dark that no one was expecting in order to save Lauren. Thankyou to everyone who has R&R and to Haku2009 an amazing beta
1. Prelude

Hello! I'd just like to say a quick thank you and welcome back to everyone who is continuing on from the first part and a thank you and welcome to everyone who is just coming to the story now. As always readers and reviews are always much appreciated as well as I'm always welcome to ideas, questions and discussions if you don't understand something which more then one person can vouch I try my best to do and take care of any issues that arise. As far as how story flows same principles as before go flash backs are in bold with the *** before and after them and changes of venues or significant time are bold and underlined. Below is a prelude if it could be considered one, it's more of just a quick run down of whats happened in the time since and where it's picking up no where near great writing but I thought this would be a nice little recap and sum some things up so I could really jump right into the story instead of having to take the first one of two chapters to do such which can get quite boring. Well alright that should really cover everything, again thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this one as much as last if not more.

Pokeypup.

**Prelude :**

In the three months since the show down with Syra things have been relativity quite as the distract rebuilt it self with 3/4th of the Dark Fae returning and 2/4th of the Light. Despite how far the situation had gone Sasha remains The Ash impressing the Elders with how quickly she was able to smooth things over with the humans as well as working on a new treaty with the Dark Fae's new successor. After a month of studies and extreme observation it was considered the threat that Lauren posed was gone as her body finally did it's job and killed off most of the Fae cells having her remain as nothing more then the serum or at least that's what Sasha and Trick convinced the Elders of. Though she is not Fae she is no longer completely human being left with cretin abilities such as increased strength and stamina as well as the ability to produce enough Chi to be a life source for Bo alone. Who since making it official two months ago has only slipped once feeding off of a human after being hurt saving Hale from a Dark Fae. Although Lauren remembers most of that night somethings such as how much she had fed from the Fae at the club, just what Sasha's involvement was and other little facts remain cloudy for her both Sasha and Bo agreed to leave it that way. While Lauren remains a ward of The Ash her freedom is very much apparent and her work has become more of a job then anything. While both Lauren and Bo strive to learn more about themselves and just how deep their power goes Bo has spent her time with Trick and his books learning while Lauren studies under Sasha much to Bo's displeasure. While the two had made it official they agreed to take things slowly which was more of a stipulation from the doctor then Bo as well as no Dyson which he had eliminated the problem for them not long after recovering from the fight he took a leave of absences from both the police force and the light Fae which Sasha quickly approved more for Lauren's benefit then his. Though both The Ash and the Chief have spent a massive effort into finding him another partner hes spent most of his time dodging them and using Bo when need be while the rest of his time has been spent with Kenzi who has finally begun warming to the idea of being in a committed relationship.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter One : Green Eyed Monster**

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Okay its official I am in love with the whole connection deal we have going on. Like really, really love it." Lauren let out a soft laugh as rolled her eyes at the succubus who had a goofy smile spread across her face as she laid on her side next to her, their bare legs entangled with each other's only a thin, almost transparent, white sheet loosely wrapped around them. "What?" she asked, innocently reaching over and taking the blonde's hand in the own their fingers interlocking on contact.

"Nothing. Just trying to gain feeling back in my lower extremities," the blonde let out sheepishly as she begun wiggling her feet back and forth against the succubus' tickling her.

"Mmm, lower extremities," she let out playfully scooting closer wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her own body, leaning up placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Mmm, down girl," she whispered out in a moan, her eyes moving to the half open curtains the rising sun light peeking through. "I have to go to work."

"Down?" Bo raised an eyebrow another smile playing at the corner of her lips. "That's really something you tell a guy, for me it's more of a...dry girl."

"Oh my God!" Lauren laughed out as she taped her on the arm playfully.

"I'm just saying. Why don't you stay here with me today, we'll do something super fun. We'll do a science experiment or two that way it'll feel like you were in your lab, you'll be productive and Kenzi will be thrilled that she finally gets your muffins again." Bo paused tilting her head up giving the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"As much as I would want to see you trying to play scientist and of course cater to Kenzi's needs. No."

"Come on," she wined trying another puppy dog look. "What is it wrong to want to spend time with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?"

"Nothing, but I think this is more about my extracurricular activities today that is making you want me to stay."

"No. No. No," she repeated trying to convince the doctor as she shook her head scooting back over slightly so now she was laying on her stomach, her head resting on the palms of her hands her elbows resting firmly on the mattress.

"Bo?"

"Okay. So maybe I don't like the idea of you two rolling around all sweaty and-"

"That is not what happens," Lauren countered shaking her head as she maneuvered herself up so now her back and head were resting on the head board pulling the sheet up with her to make sure she was covered.

"Yes it is," she pouted scooting up the bed moving so she was now straddling the doctor leaning down pulling her into a ravenous kiss, their tongues anxious as they explored the depths of each other's mouths until Lauren couldn't help but moan, earning a smile from the succubus as she broke off the kiss, her lips making their way down her jaw line down to the middle of her neck just above her collar bone.

"Bo..." she couldn't help but moan yet again as she felt her girlfriend's teeth pressing down on her skin, sucking harder than her normal start of four-play making her pull away scowling down at Bo who already had an innocent look on her face. "Happy now?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure," she continued to scowl as she got off the bed pulling the sheet with herself even though it really didn't cover much.

"I love you!" Bo called out as Lauren disappeared behind the bathroom door, frowning as she sat up pulling her jeans off the floor sliding them on quickly followed by her tank.

"Hey?" the succubus turned to the soft voice finding the door open just enough for the blonde to stick her head out, a soft smile over her lips. "Love you too."

**Downstairs**

Kenzi sat snuggled into the crook of the couch munching down on a bowel of Crunch Berries, watching Jungle Jeves unnecessarily loud while her bare feet rested on Hale's lap while his were kicked up on the table, munching down on his own bowel.

"I don't get it," he let out in between bites.

"What's not to get?" she asked shaking her head as her attention shifted to the blonde who was subtly making her way into the kitchen pouring coffee into her silver, to-go mug. "Wowzas, Doc!" Hale followed his girlfriend's line of sight to Lauren who was smirking with an eyebrow raised already knowing what they were starring at.

"Nice!" he laughed out talking more to Bo who was making her own way into the kitchen with a wide, accomplished smile.

"You know I got some cover up you could use," Kenzi offered amused only getting a head shake in response from the blonde who was taking a sip from her mug glaring at the succubus. "Just as well, you'd need a bucket to cover up succi-poo's mark."

"It's not that bad," Bo laughed out as she tried to catch the doctor's arm as she began making her way toward the door.

"It's really not," Hale called out just as she pulled open the door. "Just looks like you got mauled by a bear."

"I'm going to work," she huffed while walking out closing the door behind herself louder than needed.

"So Bo-Bo, taking a dip into domestic abuse or vampire-ism?"

"Neither. Just a little foreplay," she answered her friend now pouring her own cup of coffee.

"Really? Cause I think this is more of a green-eyed-monster issue, formally known as jealousy."

"There is no jealousy. I just don't like the idea of Sasha rolling around with my girlfriend all sweaty and their hands all over each other's bodies."

"Bo, I'm sure it's not like that."

"I don't know. I saw their training session last week and-ahhh!" he was cut off by the young human's heel just missing his "special place".

"Comfort. Not scare," she ordered pointing at him.

"Why don't you just drop in, make your alpha succubus self known." He turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "Helpful enough?"

"No. She is not going to go spy on her girlfriend it would not be right. Right?"

"It wouldn't be spying," Bo said to herself as she place her mug down on the counter with a smile.

"Bo, no."

**Unknown**

Damion sat in the second chair to the right with two others sitting next to him to his left their attire matching his, while to his right sat another male figure his robe a plain, silky black and to his right sat three others their attire the same except their robes a bright, silk white. All of their arms resting on the black, long stone that served as a table each with a gavel in front of them, only a number of thirty torches places where perfectly straight along the matching stone walls to light the otherwise dark and dank room. There stood in front of them a young woman who looked no older than thirty, her pitch black hair pulled back tightly, her completion somewhere between vanilla and caramel, her eyes a light brown that were nicely complemented by a light coat of eyeliner and mascara along with her high cheek bones. Even though she was in her own black robe it was obvious she was a small and slender woman no more than five-three, a hundred and fifteen pounds at maximum.

"Do you know why you are here?" the question came from the man in the middle, his voice low and haunting even more so then Damion's, the reply came in a simple form of a nod.

"As you know Azazel has taken over as head of the Dark Fae making him the leader of now three distracts as well Sasha remains leader of the Light Fae which is disconcerting in its own right. The Elders have allowed both to their position of power and we have no desire to tread on the laws in which we have created and over rule their decision."

"But we do have our concerns about the judgment of these decisions," a low female voice came from the last white robe. "Azazel has had no respect for our laws or the treaties in which calms the orders between the two sides, nor in three hundred years has any one successor ran more than two distracts."

"Sasha has proven her alliance is questionable at least. And her intentions are still in question as is the question if Lauren Lewis is in fact a threat to us," Damion added.

"As are these two are all that is left of our children, the power of their fallen siblings resides inside them now. While we have no intentions of dying any time soon, the question on which weather they desire to challenge us is quite a peregrinate one," added the black robe next to Damion. "You are the only Fae near old enough, powerful enough and trusted enough to pose a threat to them."

"Sir," she spoke softly bowing her head.

"Make sure they remain under control. And find out if this Lauren Lewis is in fact the one of our prophecies," the middle Ancient ordered taking back control of the conversation. "And Sonya..."

"Sir?"

"Pulling a Sasha will not end well, understand?"

"Sir." She nodded again dropping down to a knee.

**The Dal**

"I love Bo she's like the sluty, older sister I never had but I'm starting to think that she likes this relationship drama more than normal, unbalanced people." Kenzi paused taking her shot before slamming it down and tapping the bar top with her free hand making Trick scowl at her. "No matter who she's with there always is drama. Dyson. Lauren. Herself. How do you have relationship issues with yourself?"

"Kenzi-"

"I mean here she is with the girl she wanted all in love and happy and there is still issues I think she's doing it just-"

"Kenzi what is this about?"

"Have you not been listening?"

"I have," he paused pulling her glass away, "and it sounds more like your taking your own issue out on Bo." She stayed quite this being her time to scowl at him.

"You know what Trickster." She hit the bar top again this time with both her hands as she slid off the stool. "Whatever. Relationships are just stupid."

**The Ash's Compound**

Bo smiled at the passing light Fae as she walked to the gym doors her eyes dancing over the halls looking at all of the changes that had been made this being the first time since Lauren was out of Fae-Bed-Arrest that she had been back. Taking a deep breath she forced a fake smile as she walked in her smile disappeared before she even took a step in, her right eyebrow shooting up at the sight in front of her. Sasha in a gray sports bra with a matching color tight, short, cotton shorts. Her hands and feet wrapped in white tape which was no surprise nor her attire, she was never a shy one but what was a surprise was her again changed hair color lighter than before. Now an extremely light brown mixed with blonde which stood out even more than normal against her tanned skin. But what was even more surprising then that was the fact that Lauren was in a black sports bra and pair of shorts herself, granted the bra was not as reviling as Sasha's nor her shorts as short but enough to make Bo's jealousy kick into high gear. Huffing to herself she slid onto the bleachers as inconspicuous as she could manage.

A sweaty Sasha smiled up at Lauren innocently as she caught her breath while she reached up griping the doctor's wrists, pulling them as far down as she could, creating the most unpleasant feeling she could, as her white, taped foot dug into the doctor's bear stomach.

"You know I'm not much for being on the bottom, but seeing you squirm like this? Makes me kinda rethink that idea." Just as the sentence finished she flipped the human over her, before jumping up without using her hands. Taking full advantage of the situation, Sasha sat on the arch of her back, pulling her arms together above her head and then turning to the succubus who watched from the bleachers looking more than a little displeased at the constant, similar positions. "You must love this girl in bed, she's so easy to maneuver." With a cocky grin, and a wink of the eye, reaching over slightly so that one hand was holding both writs while the other reached around, before making contact with the side of her thigh before jumping up, and walking over to the very disturbed succubus. "Flexible," she mouthed, gabbing her water bottle that was only a few feet away on a seat above her.

Bo thought about slapping her, but that was only a thought one of which she knew she couldn't take action to but she couldn't deny it was a fun one. Instead she just smiled sweetly as she grabbed the towel from next to her, stood up and stared down woman for a moment.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't make jokes like that about my girlfriend."

The Ash continued to test the water, while bringing her water bottle up to take a sip and partly hide her smile. "But it's so hard especially with all the attention she's paying me."

"And yet at the end of the night it's me she's sleeping next to." Sasha couldn't help but laugh to herself as the succubus walked over to Lauren who was obviously upset leaning over, her hands resting on her knees. "Hey. You did good I -"

"No," the doctor bit out as she roughly pulled the towel away. "I was awful, I've been doing awful for a while now."

"Well it's only been a couple months it takes time. What?" she asked puzzled at her girlfriend's glare.

"Bo why are you here?"

"I…" she trailed off shifting nervously under the woman's stair. "Well I was just, wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch?"

"Bo, it's ten in the morning."

"Okay." She dropped her head in defeat. "I just wanted to see-"

"To spy on me."

"No. I just wanted to see your progress and-"

"And spy on me. God Bo really after everything you don't trust me?"

"It's not you that I don't trust. Baby ple-"

"Don't baby me Bo. I don't know what this is with you lately but it has to stop." She shook her head disapprovingly before pushing past the succubus and making a bee line to the exit.

"Maybe if you weren't the one sleeping next to her, she might not be so grumpy," The Ash commented with a smile, while moving her head side to side playfully.

"Oh shut up," she growled following her girlfriend's lead and leaving.

**Cemetery**

Kenzi sat on the old wood bench her hands buried deep in her black hoodie, her eyes focused on the tombstone in front of her that simply read "Vex" and nothing more.

"Boy you are not gonna believe this, Bo went off spying on Lauren this morning which is completely crazy right? I mean we made jokes about Dyson being all over territorial and now Bo's worse I mean I wouldn't be surprised if Lauren comes home with pee all over her. God you would love it right now I can just imagine all the jokes you'd be making with some of the stuff going on. But despite everything I must admit Doc is getting in some major shape as well as a little attitude, it's really sexy. I say this in a completely platonic way as you know I do the disco stick and not the, disco floor? Wow can't believe I couldn't come up with a reference my snarky skills have been slacking since my visit to committed-vill, which I can also imagine you'd have a lot to say about. Hale is a great guy but he just is so woman like. He just wants this whole happy relationship thing and argg! We're not gonna get into that..." she trialed off hearing the sound of distant talking behind herself. "Well my dark and mischievous buddy I'ma go." she stood up looking around again. "I'll be back though soon so remember to save my seat."

**Unknown**

"Well that was disgusting," Hale complained as he and Bo walked down an alley both covered from head to toe in blue slime.

"Yeah. I'll be showering with bleach for the next couple hours."

"Hey! Least you get to go home to your woman I got the night shift," he continued shaking his head and arms trying to get some of the substance off of himself.

"Psst! I'll be on the couch most likely."

"Ha. Doc really that pissed you showed up at work?"

"Oh yeah. If she was a cartoon smoke would'a been coming out of her ears."

"I'm sure she'll get over it. She ain't the type to stay mad." They paused both reaching their cars. "Maybe you just need to stop forcing it," he continued while throwing his jacket into the back seat and then removing his once white button down. "Like with Kenz, I know she wants this but every time she feels like she's being pressured she gets all angry and pulls away." He threw his shirt onto of his jacket before slamming the door and shooting the succubus a smile as she opened her driver's seat door.

"Women." She laughed out shaking her head. "Hey?"

"Huh?" he asked walking around the back of his car.

"Do you ever get the feeling there's something going on between them?"

"Naw."

"You sure. I know they had something before but-"

"Bo, what they had was a quick deal. Lauren was in a bad place at the time she just needed someone. What you two go is real. Besides I think this is all just cause of what you and Dyson had going on even though it wasn't technically cheating felt like it for ya two now you're the committed one without a side conquest and you have that worry."

"You know Sasha should'a placed you as a consular instead of a cop."

"Don't do kids or crying. Never would have worked." He laughed getting into the car.

**Lauren's Lab**

"What no body guard Bo?" Sasha asked walking into the dark lab finding an obviously irritated Lauren sitting at her desk shuffling through papers.

"No her and Hale have been chasing down the Grimlock for a couple hours now."

"Ohh what fun. If they're out then why are you hiding out here?" She walked over leaning over the desk as seductively she could. "Miss me?" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows which the blonde couldn't help but smile at.

"You know if you didn't say and do things like this maybe she wouldn't be so-"

"Crazy? Possessive? Irritating?"

"I was gonna say defensive."

"But I like mine better," she replied dropping her head pouting.

"Your ridiculous." The doctor laughed standing up as she started arranging her files into a neat pile trying to avoid The Ash's gaze.

"No what's ridiculous is baby-succubus showing up and causing a fit because she doesn't wanna take the time to train with you herself."

"And you need to bate her?"

"Well that's just good fun."

"Sasha..."

"What I wouldn't be me if I didn't." Her amused smile turned to a soft one. "Go have your make up talk followed by hot make up sex, although the only thing hot in that sentence is you." Lauren blushed under the complement as she pulled off her lab coat laying it on the chair, giving a nod before walking over to the door. Stopping, resting her hand on the door but she didn't turn around.

"It's not that Bo doesn't want to. I just never asked her." Sasha couldn't help the pleased grin that came over her face at the words as she heard the doctor walk out the metal doors swinging at her exit.

**Outside The Ash's Compound**

Sonya sat on top of the hood of a black, 2012 BMW her feet dangling over, her hands resting on the hood next to herself as she watched from afar as Lauren exited the main entrance walking to her red Toyota Corolla, her eyes dancing over the blonde studying everything from the way she walked to how she carried her black over the shoulder book bag. How her hair fell in the almost completely setting sun, to her facial expression that had changed three times in the short walk.

"Get your abnormally large feet off my over priced car," she smiled as she heard Sasha's words from behind herself followed by the driver's side door opening.

"Hello Sasha," she greeted spinning around but stayed in place, her feet now kicking the black, obviously customized rims.

"Dose your clown feet affect your elf ears? Get off my car."

"Just as well I have a better one." She smiled sliding off as she reached in her pocket pulling out her keys, hitting the last button on her electric key making the light on her white Rolls Royce a few spaces off light up.

"Mines faster."

"Speed doesn't impress most woman. Hints at a lack of stamina." She winked as Sasha slid into her seat reaching out to close the door but Sonya grabbed it with her empty hand. "We have business to discuss."

"Make an appointment like the rest of my fan club." She gave the door a ruff tug braking free from the Fae's hold, smiling cockily before turning her attention away and starting the engine.

"Okay." She laughed as she pressed the tip of her car key on the body of the car right above the tire and moving it along as she walked to the back door pulling away and walking off toward her car leaving a fuming yet smiling Ash sitting there.

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Hey," the succubus let out with a smile as she walked into her room to find Lauren resting against the head board, her Dell sitting in her lap, her hair messily pulled back her small, silver framed glasses giving her the naughty school teacher look or at least that's what Bo thought to herself only making her smile grow as she kicked off her shoes. "So am I still in trouble?"

"Nope."

"Okay." She nodded pulling off her jeans and kicking them off toward the bed. "You looked super sexy in the gym today all though I didn't care for the no shirt part but still extremely sexy."

"Yup."

"On a scale of one to ten how mad are you?"

"Ten," she answered looking up finally just in time to see the succubus pulling off her tank leaving her in only her red bra and panties. "Eight."

"If I strip completely will it drop to a zero?"

"Bo."

"I don't get why it's such a big deal that I dropped by to visit you at work unless you were hiding something."

"It's a shitty feeling isn't it?"

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she pulled her side of the cover up.

"The uneasy feeling you get when you know I'm around her like you can't relax. More you try and not think about it the more you do?"

"So we're back to Dyson issues? God how I've missed this," Bo huffed as she slid under the cover resting against the head board, arms folded over her stomach.

"It has nothing to do with her. It has to do with me trying to learn about me and what I am now. I don't see the problem, you decided to study with Trick which I think is great. Why is it so wrong for me to want to have some understanding of myself?"

"Trick is my grandfather not some creepy, old flip-floppy Fae who wants to sleep with me and if he does he hides it pretty well," she attempted to lighten the mood which wasn't welcomed.

"Bo," she paused taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, "I love that you care so much and it is flattering in a really weird narcissistic way that you get so jealous and I understand that you are trying to prove that you want this along with not really knowing how this relationship stuff works but this is not okay. Showing up at my work randomly and getting into a fight with my boss and friend is not okay. Having a temper tantrum every time I go to work or don't want to sleep over or marking me is not okay." The succubus let her head fall the feeling of embarrassment coming over her.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to say sorry and I don't want to make you feel bad. We spend almost every moment of our lives together and don't get me wrong it's amazing but it's okay if we have some type of separation." She reached over cupping her disheartened girlfriend's cheek bringing her gaze to her own.

"It's just with everything that's happened I'm so worried about something happening, about losing you, and sometimes you just seem to be pulling away."

"I don't want anyone other than you but understand a lot has happen I just need to find myself and I want to do that with you but in order to do that I just need a little space from time to time, okay?" Bo nodded slightly leaning into the embrace as Lauren leaned forward their lips meeting softly. "I love you," she whispered pulling back just a little.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned in kissing her again.

"How are those lower extremities doing?"

"I think they could use a check up." She giggled leaning into another kiss as Bo kept her mind on the task at hand while closing the lap top moving it onto the bedside table as she maneuvered herself on top of the blonde.


	3. The Unsnuggly Snuggler

**Chapter Two : The Unsnuggly Snuggler**

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states," Sasha huffed as she walked out of her building's main entrance to find Sonya sitting on the roof of her BMW.

"What can I say, I have Sasha-Fever."

"Bieber reference? Really?" She raised an eyebrow smirking. "You're over a thousand years old. I know cougars are in this season but that's taking cradled robbing to whole other level."

"Oh but a three-thousand and twenty five year old going after a thirty some year old is cool?"

"She's kidding," Sasha said politely to an elderly couple who were walking out of the building staring at them, confusion written over their faces as they passed over hearing the conversation.

"I'm not. Grandma time here has coochie webs older then Road Island," Sonya called out to the couple, eyes widened much like Sasha's.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as the couple sped up. "What is your problem? Mr. and Mrs. Edelman are almost ninety!" Grabbing the other Fae by the ankle she pulled her off her car.

"Oh boo-hoo. Chill it's not like I went all X-rated on them."

"Why are you here?" The Ash questioned almost pouting while walking around to her driver's seat.

"Well I was in the area and kept hearing about this attraction that has all the succubi weak in the knees, peeked my interest so I figured I'd come and have a ride or two." Sonya laughed out in amusement as she watched the light Fae slam the door back closed she had just opened before storming back over toward her.

"So they sent you to check on Lauren. Thought we already did this song and dance?"

"You did but excuse The Ancients if they have their reservations about your ability to be truthful and objective when it comes to said doctor," she retorted smile fading as she reached out putting her hand on Sasha's shoulder which only earned a glare. "After all you did kill your brother and sister for her."

"I killed them because they were crazy and trying to end the world."

"So? You were too until doctor no ass came along."

"What?" She shook her head in both confusion and irritation as she took a step back breaking the woman's hold. "I don't even know what to say to you at this point." She shook her head again walking back over to the driver's side this time getting in but much to her disappointment the other Fae jumped into the passenger's side as well immediately starting to mess with the radio. Tilting her head as she started the engine. "If I hear Bieber I'm kick you outta this car," she barked as they pulled away.

**Bo/Kenzi's Kitchen**

"What's up sour puss?" Kenzi asked her best friend as she leaned up against the kitchen sink eating a piece of pizza as Bo appeared from the hall.

"Nothing," she huffed plopping down in the chair.

"Oh come on, we gon' find out sooner or later," Hale replied making his way in from the hall in nothing but his blue and white boxers and gym socks.

"Lauren isn't cuddling with me anymore."

"What?"

"Like okay we will go to sleep holding each other and every time I wake up she's moved and is on the opposite side of the bed, and then I'll try and cuddle and nope she like grunts and moves away."

"But she's asleep?" Hale asked his brow tensing with both confusion and amusement.

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy and I've noticed it for a while but it was never a huge deal but now with everything yesterday and her little 'I need space sometimes' speech it's like really?" she pouted making the couple exchange an awkward look.

"But she's asleep," he repeated in disbelief.

"And? I don't move away in my sleep."

"Maybe she just gets hot. And I don't really see a problem if she cuddles when she's awake that's what matters.

"I really think your just looking for issues now," Kenzi was cut off hearing approaching footsteps soon followed by a half awake Lauren.

"Hey," she greeted doing her normal morning routine walking into the kitchen and preparing her coffee. "Bo I won't be back tonight I have a lot of work at the lab and Sasha needs some help with something or someone I couldn't really understand the text." Bo scowled at nothing in particular as she watched her preoccupied girlfriend scurrying around grabbing her mug and then her jacket. "Don't give me that look."

"Don't have a look."

"Yes, you do." Hale slowly removed himself from the 'line of fire' going over next to the tiny human their attention bouncing back and forth between both women.

"I don't, honestly. I'm gonna be helping Hale with something and installing an air conditioner or two." She paused smiling as she pushed herself out of the chair making quick work of the distance between the two. "I competently heard you last night. Loud and clear babe." Lauren raised an eyebrow looking over the succubus before smiling softly as they walked to the door.

"And you're sure?"

"I am. Completely. Just if you get a chance at some point send a text let me know you're alive and love me or just alive would be good, you know no pressure." She forced out a laugh as the doctor let out a hesitant chuckle.

"I do."

"What?"

"Love you." She leaned in kissing her on the check before walking into the hall turning looking at Bo who held the door open. "I'll text later. And you're really good?"

"Really, really." The two exchanged smiles before the doctor made her exit and the succubus walked back into the kitchen her two friends staring at her trying to suppress a laugh.

"You're not good are you babes?"

"Oh hell no, but she will never know that."

"Who'da thought we'd be the functional ones?" Hale joked as he leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead.

**Unknown**

Sasha and Sonya stood shoulder to shoulder The Ash looking more than displeased while the other woman looked amused at the sight in front of them in a corner table red and velvet booth sat a young looking man, with mocha skin and light green eyes, his black hair perfectly spiked giving the impression he spent more time on his appearance then most women. Simply in a pair of lose black jeans and a white, tight fitting, sleeveless muscle shirt and in front of him on the round decent size black, marble finish a beautiful blonde danced in front of him to the overly loud rock music playing in the background.

"I keep humans from finding out about our existence and you get lap dances, lovely," Sasha huff, scowling at the man who could seem to care less if they were there or not.

"Technically it's a table dance." Sonya leaned over whispering even though her eyes danced over the woman.

"Leave it to you to know," she snorted out before reaching up and grabbing the woman by the wrist pulling her down.

"Prude," Sonya scoffed as she watched the woman walk away making their male company laugh. "You have to excuse her she seems to have a stick up her ass. I'd offer to remove it but I'm pretty sure she'd die."

"Other than to mess up my entertainment what do you want?" he asked kicking his feet up on the table.

"Sonya has been called to babysit us."

"This true?" he asked his displeased expression turning to a smile. "Will there be outfits?"

"Just," Sasha started looking between the laughing Fae beginning to pout. "Lovely."

**Unknown**

"And you sure this is the place?" Bo asked as her and Hale made their way up to a large building that looked to be more abandoned then anything. All of its windows where covered by black boards and the entire block it took up empty.

"That's what the sticky says," he replied looking between the neon pink sticky he had and the building they were starting to enter.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bo complained both Fae stopping in their tracks the interior nowhere near matching the exterior. On each side from entrance to the back round tables with half naked females dancing on them for the abundance of people crowded around the tables.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched his friend turn two shades paler and her eyes gloss over in a daze.

"Um, yeah-yeah, good, completely," she lied forcing her gaze to the floor away from the abundance of people. "Their all very..."

"Their Nymphs." The two looked up to the far end of the club on a raised platform area where Azazel stood glaring at the two positioning himself in between Sasha and Sonya placing his arms around each, The Ash quickly shaking it off. "Amazing creatures. Great for business."

"Sasha?" the succubus asked only really half surprised to see her as her and Hale made their way toward the three.

"My day just keeps improving," the Ash complained putting her hands on her hips her gaze going past the succubus and siren who were having trouble keeping their eyes off another dancer on the bar top to the left of them and resting on Lauren who was making a bee line for the growing group.

"Bo?" Lauren asked confused raising an eyebrow her jaw clenching at the lack of immediate reply causing Hale to nudge her with his elbow before letting his head fall starting to shift nervously.

"Lauren?" she asked just as confused turning to face her glaring girlfriend.

"I'm Sonya and this is Azazel," Sonya added motioning to herself and then him with a head nod making the other four Fae turn their attention to her. "What? Thought we were announcing ourselves." She broke from his hold walking down two of the four steps that separated her from the three new comers. "So your Bo." She let her eyes dance over the woman as she reached out running her fingertips over the succubus' jaw line. "Sexy." She tilted her head to face Lauren who was giving a look that could kill. "Humans due well to control themselves."

"That's my human, you'd due well to remember that," Sasha bit back immediately.

"Actually that's my girlfriend," Bo barked out as assertively as she could to both the female Fae. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the bitch that runs shit now; you'd do well to remember that. A pretty mouth only gets you so far, babe."

"Do you got a nick name or something?"

"Ha. Is she for real?" Sonya asked laughing as she looked behind herself at both leaders, before surprisingly delivering a rough kick to Bo's left knee and grabbing by the hair as she fell to her knees. Sasha using her impressive speed to jump over the railing and the distressed succubus landing behind Lauren placing her hand on the doctor's stomach stopping her from interfering. "Most of what I do outside of my orders is for amusement. And considering I was given no order to keep you alive at this moment the thought of killing you in front of your girlfriend is VERY amusing." Bo grunted as she grabbed at the woman's arm trying to break free unsuccessfully. Giving the brunette's hair a rough tug before taking the last two steps toward Lauren who Sasha was now in front of. "I'm going to chalk this up to unstable human emotions and her not actually thinking she could pose a threat." She paused leaning in. "Because if she does think that, it's gonna make me wonder why and we don't want that do we?"

"No," The Ash answered through her clenched jaw.

"You and me are going to be getting very acquainted in the next few months Dr. Lewis you'd do well to get your attitude under control." Sonya's rough expression softened. "Now bow to me."

"Lauren," Bo spoke shooting her girlfriend a 'you better not' look but to her surprise it was every other Fae in the club including Azazel and Sasha that dropped to a knee before Lauren.

"I am here by creed of the Ancients and while your respect for all things Fae flip flop like your sexual preference you'd do well to tread lightly with all things them, myself included because at the end of the day I decide whether or not my ex's obsession gets to live or not." She looked over the club of bowing Fae to the single one standing. "Well all things aside it was nice meeting you." She tapped Bo on the shoulder before maneuvering herself away from the group and out toward the exit.

"Your friends are always so chipper? Its wonderful," she let out scowling at The Ash as she brought herself to her feet. "Are you okay?" She went over to Lauren who seemed to be in her own world. "Babe..?"

"And here I thought my biggest problem today would be you checking out strippers."

"I wasn't...I didn't mean to just been a while since we've been around this many people."

"You need to go home Bo, you need to stay out of this," she ordered pulling her arm away from the succubus' touch.

"What?"

"Bo just listen. This," she stopped mid sentience as she felt her world spinning out of control.

"Hey?" she called out after who girlfriend who was almost jogging toward the exit. "Alright not that I don't love watching you walk away cause let's face it amazing view but-"

"Stop it. This isn't something you make a joke about and it goes away," the blonde bit out while she was making a dash for her car Bo trying to keep up with her.

"Look I understand these are big bad Fae but they already cleared you it's probably some mix up. She'll find out that they approved your, UN-Fae, UN-Human status, and all is well again."

"No it won't," the blonde replied spinning around so fast the succubus almost collided with her. "They didn't approve anything, they don't know. Sasha and Trick lied to them. Told them that my body killed it off that there were no residual effects."

"What?" she asked the hurt evident on her face and in her tone. "What residual effects are there?"

"Bo the strength, the ability to replenish chi, I just-"

"Wait a minute. So this training stuff isn't just to protect yourself it's because you actually have heightened strength?"

"Yes."

"So I've been feeding maybe once every two weeks, almost starving to be faithful to you for nothing?"

"I've told you to feed."

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"I didn't do this to hurt you. I didn't want you to have to deal with this if something like this happened. To be safe."

"Dammit Lauren I don't care about some Ancient Fae. I don't care about being safe. I care about you. I love you. Haven't I done enough to prove that?"

"Bo please-"

"I chose you every time. Above Dyson, above safety, above everything because for me there is nothing but you anymore. I've done nothing but try and show that to you over the past months and I thought you understood." She looked away trying to shake off the urge to cry. "Not only have you lied to me Lauren, you went to her again."

"Because she can protect herself. I don't have to worry about her Bo you're so strong and when it comes to anything else I wouldn't even blink but-"

"What I heard in that is that Sasha can protect me and you can't."

"That's not what I meant—Bo where are you going?" she called out after her as she turned and started walking toward her car.

"I'm going to Trick to find out how to keep my girlfriend safe. When she comes back tell her to give me a call until then have fun with Miss Protective."

**The Dal**

"Okay so Trickster if I pay ten dollars on my tab will that mean that you'll go back to letting me have to good stuff?"

"You are a liar!" both Kenzi and Trick turned to a fuming Bo who was stomping in.

"What?"

"You lied. Again. And with my girlfriend, again. Should I expect her to show up with another beat down? Another past lover of her's?" Bo ranted ignoring her best friend. "Trick I want you to think very carefully how you answer this because I am tired of being lied to. Tired of feeling like I'm constantly living a lie. Tired of feeling like I'm useless since Sasha came around."

"Bo, what has happened?"

"What's happened is a less then friendly Fae by the name of Sonya showed up and bitch slapped me again. Told me she gets to decide whether or not Lauren lives. Oh and I also found out that Lauren has got some nifty new skills."

"We thought-"

"Yeah we thought. We thought—you know I was wrong I can't do this now. If you have a problem call the other resident succubus!" she shouted before storming out leaving both Kenzi and Trick baffled.

**Lauren's Bedroom/Six Hours Later**

Bo sat on the bed the made bed eyes fixed on the small, silver electric clock on the bed side table 11:28 p.m. Her bare feet nervously wagging back and forth wiggling her toes, her hands gripping some book that Trick had given her on the history of Fae. Even though the book was open to page 45 she hadn't read a word in three hours since she had gotten there. Looking to her open phone back to the clock and then her phone and back again making sure to listen out for the front door as well so despite how overly bored she was she refused to turn the T.V that she had convinced Lauren to buy.

"Perfect," she mumbled under her breath letting her head fall back onto the head board.


	4. Kicked Out Of The Closet

**Chapter Three : Kicked Out Of The Closet**

Bo stared at herself in the bathroom mirror her newly trimmed hair that now just barely made it past the bottom of her shoulder blades falling free and dripping just like the rest of her. Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her hair to give it the messy on purpose look before looking over herself again straightening out her red with black trim laced bra with her matching reviling panties that were only one step above a thong in the covering aspect of things, before walking back out into the bedroom that was now dim with the exception of a few white candles on each bedside table. Upon hearing the down stairs door open she jumped onto the bed giving the clock a quick glance 1:15 a.m. Shaking off the thought of why she had arrived so late she laid on the bed propping herself up on her elbows spreading her legs waiting for a second before shaking her head and turning onto her side propping herself up on one elbow using her free hand to pull her bra down slightly, after all her motto was "always try cleavage first" before resting her hand on her thigh trying her best to be as seductive as she could.

"You like?" Bo asked, her voice low and husky as Lauren came to a dead halt in the door way her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Oh God."

"Don't like?" she asked playfully yet seductively as she rolled onto her back slightly sitting up as she ran her hands up from her knees to the middle of her thighs.

"Sweetie we-OH MY GOD!" came a soft female voice from behind Lauren, Bo's mind spinning out of control very aware that not only was it a female voice or that it was almost one-thirty in the morning but at the fact of the affectionate reference to her girlfriend mixed with all other factors.

"What? What happened?" Bo shot up at the sound of a male's voice, her arms now folded across her stomach. "WHAO!"

"Umm?" the succubus couldn't help but let out as the older gentleman came into view.

"Who ever she is I like her," he said with a smile before leaning over slightly to the blonde lowering his voice just a little. "Who is she?" Lauren stayed frozen as she searched for words, an awkward silence coming over them until the lady emerged from behind Lauren pushing past her two company and walking over to the bed extending her hand to Bo who hesitantly took it.

"I'm Mrs. Lewis and you would be?" Bo felt her cheeks flush and her eyes widen sure if it were possible they would have popped out. Gently taking her hand back she reached behind herself pulling a pillow to cover herself.

"Ah, I'm Bo..."

"Is that short for something?"

"Babe, how about we go down stairs and give them a minute," Mr. Lewis recommended to his wife nodding before following him out leaving the two embarrassed women looking at each other.

"Oh my God!" Bo let out falling onto the bed using the pillow to cover her face.

"That um, sums that up," Lauren managed to speak still in a daze as she shut the door behind her. Walking to the bed falling face first onto the mattress next to Bo who was still hiding.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I was trying, we fought and I thought that..." She removed the pillow rolling over to her side gently brushing the hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry. But I mean it could be worse they could-"

"They didn't know."

"They didn't know what?" she asked now running her hand up and down her back.

"They didn't know that I like, you. Well not just you, women."

"Oh. OH!" She let her head fall onto her back her arm wrapping around her waist. The two laid there in silence both minds running wild with their own fears.

"We have to go down there."

"Why? I think if we just hide up here long enough maybe they'll fall asleep."

"Yeah or think that we're doing something." She gently pulled away careful not to hurt the brunette. The two looked at each other their cheeks finally returning to normal, a soft smile from both as Bo kept her arm around the doctor's waist.

"Is it wrong I'm still kinda..."

"Ha. No. I kinda am too." She let out sheepishly in a small laugh.

"Think we have time?" she asked with a grin raising her eyebrow earning herself a playful kick. "Yeah didn't think so, damn."

**Down Stairs**

"She seems nice," Mr. Lewis said earning himself a glare as his wife sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yes I'm sure she is." She paused folding her legs properly. "One question though, why is she half naked in our daughter's bed?"

Bo was the first to walk down the stairs cautiously taking deep breaths sure she had never been so nervous in her life. She paused hearing Mrs. Lewis' question not sure if it was the question or just the woman in general who made her nervous. The woman looked good for her age and was very classy in her Gucci businesswoman's three piece suit which reminded her of a more up tight Lauren. Her hair a light blonde mixing with gray which on first glance you wouldn't even notice it was there, her hair unlike Lauren's had a slight wave to it. Her complexion was very close to the doctors, which complemented her blue eyes nicely.

She took another breath looking behind herself at Lauren who looked more worried than herself before her attention went back to Mr. Lewis who wasn't as intimidating. His attire very professional like his wife's, a Gucci, navy suit with matching tie, his complexion similar to her own. His hair a salt and pepper mix with his eyes brown made her think that's where Lauren must have gotten them from.

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Lewis greeted turning her attention behind herself as the two woman were walking into the room. "Everything alright, dear?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at her daughter as the two sat down on the opposite couch facing them.

"I'm sorry. I mean everything is fine. Just a slight, mix up."

"I see. And Bo was it?" The succubus nodded polity keeping her eyes on the table. "What exactly is your," she paused, "relationship to my daughter?"

"Oh um, I'm..." she trailed off her cheeks flushing as she looked to Lauren who's face had fear written over it.

"Well obviously a lack on the educational side here, hm?"

"Stephanie," Mr. Lewis said firmly his eyes dancing between the two woman who looked like two scared kids at the moment.

"Don't Stephanie me Lucas. This, woman was just naked on our daughter's bed in a compromising position that could only be described as touching herself. I think I deserve an explanation, don't you?"

Lauren kept her eyes on the ground her mind wondering off, her heart pounding deep in her chest as her stomach did cart wheels. Even though she was only half listening she got the gist of the conversation that began between her mother and father which primordially snarky remarks about Bo from her mother and her father trying to defuse the situation. Apart from feeling the couch shift over ten times in two minutes she could feel the anxiousness, shame, and embarrassment in her girlfriend's aura it wasn't a skill that she had really learned to use but there were times even though primarily sexually that she could feel how the succubus was feeling. Taking a breath she looked up to the brunette who looked like a puppy who had been kicked a couple times. Inhaling sharply she slowly extended her trembling hand taking Bo's in her own.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bo and she is, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" her mother asked in disbelief while her father tried not to laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, mom."

"Have you been listening to Katy Perry?"

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow only making her father laugh harder.

"I heard that her song made quite a few women want to, experiment-"

"Mom. We are together. I promise, and it has nothing to do with Katy Perry. Me and Bo are, well," she took another breath, "we're in love," she let out trying to sound sure of herself while Bo couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Mrs. Lewis replied silence falling over the group momentarily. Slowly she stood up straightening out her clothes glaring at Bo before looking to her husband. "Lucas. Let's go." He looked at her for a moment before following her lead shooting his daughter an apologetic look.

"Mom please?" Lauren pleaded standing up.

"Lauren compose yourself. We will discuss this at a later time," she responded before leading her husband out leaving a drained Lauren standing there. Waiting until she was sure they were gone Bo stood up wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For standing up for us, for me." She placed a quick kiss to her neck before tightening the embrace Lauren leaning back into it. "It'll be okay."

"Maybe." She sighed taking a minute to compose herself before shifting herself in the embrace so they were face to face. "Let's not think about that right now."

"Okay, what do you wanna think about instead?" she asked softly.

"You." Her pain riddled face softening, a small smile peeking out. "And what your wear under there."

"Yeah?" she asked a smile of her own peeking out.

"Oh yeah." She leaned in to a soft kiss.

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment/Morning**

"Hey! Get your porno make up on?" Kenzi asked as Bo walked into her room.

"Um, yeah and no. Definitely made up but the X-rated make sure your thinking about me instead'a Sasha when your training, didn't really happen." She paused kicking off her shoes off before laying down next to her friend. "Her parents showed up."

"What? Doctor Hotpants has parents?"

"Oh yeah! Walked in on me on the bed in porno posse. Best part?"

"Oh this gets better?" she asked sitting up looking down at her friend.

"They didn't know about Lauren. That was a fun talk that ended with her mom ordering them to leave. Needless to say I don't see this being a very pleasant trip."

"I'm sorry Bo-Bo," she tried to comfort while doing her best to suppress a laugh.

"I'm sure." The succubus rolled her eyes."You know she handled it really weird. At first she did that blacking out to her own world thing she's been doing recently and then she I don't know how to explain really, but at the end she told them about us, about me, which I might add was super sexy and I thanked her for it, a couple times."

"Eww! So not wanting the details."

"Sorry just with everything going on with us it was nice that she actually stood up for-"

"You?"

"Us. She never has a problem standing up for me it's us as a couple she's had some trouble with lately. But-" she was cut off but knocking at the door.

"Who the hell?" she asked confused as the two got up and headed for the door. "Our visitors equal two and both have keys." Bo walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee while Kenzi went to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Manors seem to be lacking as well as intelligence." The young girl raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Lewis before forcing a smile out and walking back toward the kitchen.

"Bo! Mommy in law is here."

"Please don't refer to me as that." Kenzi nearly jumped out of her skin at the woman's statement not realizing she had been followed in.

"Mrs. Lewis how goo-"

"Please don't pretend you like me nor have any type of pleasantness towards me. I am here for Lauren which is obvious she is not here."

"No she had som-"

"I do not need you to explain the details. After all it is almost ten a.m. I would assume she would be at work but considering I also assumed she was still interested in the male population I figured I would check with you first."

"I love how she says 'you'," the succubus complained as she took a sip of her coffee her girlfriend's mother already making her exit.

"That is one scary Martha Stewart," Kenzi blurted out.

**Ash's Compound**

Bo and Kenzi made their way into the gym along the bleachers to where Sasha stood in her normal workout clothes arms folded across her chest tapping her foot on the mats. In the middle of the floor Lauren back in her black work out outfit matching Sonya's and across from them two men standing at attention.

"Whats the hub-bub-bub?" Kenzi asked the agitated leader.

"Alright chickies I'ma be straight with ya. I know that Lauren here has some, ability." She took a second looking around the room. "What we are going to see now is just how much ability she has. Sasha, Bo, tiny human. Do not interfere." She turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. "Let's go," she ordered but the blonde didn't move. "Alright." Huffing out she back handed Lauren causing her to stumble back, extending her leg delivering a blow to her stomach sending her doubling over to the floor. "Get your ass up." Bo felt Sasha's hand grab her arm, shaking her head. "Get up." She kicked the blonde in the ribs. The blonde spit out a small amount of blood hitting her hands down on the mat in frustration and pain. Leaning down Sonya reached around wrapping her hand around the doctor's throat. "I know you can do something more than bleed, sweetheart." Tightening her grip she threw the woman to the side.

"Lauren?" Bo yelled as she broke from Sasha's hold running over to them Sonya stepping in to block the way. "You're gonna kill her!"

"What are you stupid? Your little girlfriend here isn't as fragile as you think, not anymore." She looked behind herself at the blonde who was panting on the ground. "And let's be honest sweetie if I wanted to I could brake every bone in that beautiful body of her's and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it."

"You think I'd let you?"

"You think you can stop me?" She laughed before turning and walking over to Lauren going to kick her in the face until Bo intervened pushing the woman back.

"Bo no!" both Sasha and Kenzi called out in union running toward the situation at hand the two guards jumping a good fifty feet in the air over the three landing in front of the two approaching women. Kenzi easily getting detained Sasha almost just as easy being pushed onto the bleachers.

"Hm, you love her right?" Sonya asked looking at Lauren as she held Bo by the throat. "Maybe this will get you to play." She slapped Bo with her free hand before throwing her back. Lauren sat there doubled over watching as the smaller of the guards handled Kenzi and the larger one was giving Sasha enough trouble. Looking over she watched the new comer whaling on the succubus, it was nowhere near the damage she knew she could inflict. Closing her eyes she tried the calm her breathing, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as her options ran through her mind.

"Lauren don't," Sasha ordered but it was too late the blonde had a fist full of Sonya's hair pulling her back followed but a quick knee to the ribs and then a right hook, the Fae finally catching her footing pushed Lauren back. A smile over her face as she wiped the blood away.

"That's it sweetheart." She jumped up in the air with her fist pulled back ready to hit but to everyone's surprise Lauren caught the fist with her left hand her right grabbing her throat slamming her down onto the ground maneuvering herself so she was straddling her all in one swift movement. She raised her hand landing three punches before both Bo and Sasha gabbed an arm and pulled her off. "What do you know, you lied." She laughed out wiping blood away again with a grin of accomplishment the two woman looking at Lauren as they released their grip surprised to find the doctor's eyes a light green out lined with a dark shade.

"Shit," The Ash whispered under her breath.

"Babe?" Bo rested her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder giving her a quick once over.

"Just cause you run doesn't mean this is over!" Sonya yelled out after Lauren who took off running causing her three friends to follow calling after her even though they were unable to catch up to her until they reached the outside corridor the doctor spinning around to face Sasha.

"This was supposed to be over," she almost growled which was enough to make her keep her distance even though her eyes were back to their normal color. "What am I?"

"I don't know."

"Liar! What am I?"

"Lauren I've been right here with you the whole time."

"And you've never lied to us," Kenzi huffed out rolling her eyes at the Fae.

"Tell me what's happening to me." she pleaded tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Am I Fae?"

"I don't know."

"Am I even human?"

"Lauren I don't know! I swear to God I don't know. When they came for you and did their own investigation I did mine because I knew it would be the only time I could. The only time it wouldn't raise a question. And I came up with the same they did, nothing. But everything dissipated Lauren. You haven't showed anything. Heightened strength, able to replenish chi? It was a good thing. I stopped worrying."

"Good? This is good to you? I don't even know what I am! What I feel!"

"It was good because we didn't have to worry about you being alone any more, you could protect yourself. You could heal yourself enough so that you could have this damn relationship that you want so bad! I didn't know there was anything else! I just wanted you to be happy! To be safe! Dammit I love you! Don't you see it! Everything I've done!" she stopped surprised at her own words her own tears playing at her eyes. "You're not Fae but your also not human, your-"

"Nothing, she let out in defeat tears slowly falling as she let her gaze fall to the ground unable to look at the Fae nor at her girlfriend who she could feel the anger rising in.

"No. No." She took a step closer grabbing Lauren by the upper arms making Bo step in shoving her back. "Don't touch me child," she ordered what was left of her tears falling as her eyes transformed to their empty form.

"Bo," Lauren let out in a whisper pulling her away. "If Sonya wants me she can have me. But right now I have to find my mother before she finds me." She started to walk away hand on Bo's back more as a precaution then an affectionate jester.

"Your mothers here?" she asked flatly, but didn't get a response only a glare from Kenzi as she was the last one out.

"Well that was touching. If I had feelings I'd be jealous." The Ash let out a low growl turning to Sonya who stood in the door way.

"What do you want?"

"Liberty. Justice. World peace. Wait, wait that's my answers for when I win the Miss America pageant-"

"Sonya," she growled again scowling.

"I don't want anything. I'm just doing my job. Something you should consider doing if you wish to keep it."

"Do not threaten me. I'm twice your age."

"Maybe. But your weak and I don't mean that by just your lack in judgment falling for a human or whatever it is she is now. By the way may wanna tell Bo to stop feeding her might slow down the deterioration." She paused leaning against the door frame grinning taking more than a normal amount of pleasure from this. "You were never anything special. You were only able to kill your brother for the fact that he was so in love with himself he never considered the idea he could lose made him sloppy. And Syra? I don't know how you pulled that off. Maybe she was softer then I thought, couldn't kill her baby sister."

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"You may be older love, maybe one of the last descendents to the Ancients, maybe in a position of power," Sonya trialed off strutting from her position to the Ash. "But we both know that at the end of the day I am more powerful and a better fighter. You expect Bo to what glare me to death? She wouldn't last a second with me and you. I'd give you maybe a minute and that's because of our history." She leaned in, her voice lowering as two male Fae passed by not more than twenty feet away. "Your father wants you and the succubus dead along with the blood king."

"My father can't touch me."

"No. But an out of control half breed can. She's weak Sasha she slipped once, she will again you know it. By the way very convincing speech, lying is like breathing to you isn't it?" She pulled back winking at her before starting to walk past shooting the males a smile as she smacked the other woman on the ass.

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Baby it'll be okay," Bo said kneeling in front of Lauren between her legs, the blonde's hands in her own. "Just breathe."

"It's not okay Bo. None of this is okay. Stop telling me everything is okay. I don't want to hear the word okay from you again for a very, very long while."

"Oka—alright." She nodded, smiling gently.

"This—it's just too hard. What am I gonna do about my mother? What am I? That's just it, what am I? I don't even think I'm human any more. I feel, different lately."

"Human. Fae. Frankenstein. I love you. We've got this."

"How can you be sure? Sonya is probably on her way here now with her death squad."

"She's not."

"How do you know?"

"As much as it pains me to say, Sasha won't let that happen. And even if Miss. Physco does come here I won't let anything happen to you or I'll die trying, one of the two."

"That's the problem Bo. That's why I wanted you out of this. I—the thought of you dying I-"

"Hey. It's not gonna happen," she reassured her tightening her grip. "Besides if I'm gonna die I'd rather it be for you than anyone else." She raised an eyebrow as the blonde chuckled.

"That's, really romantic in an odd way."

"I was just thinking that actually." The couple stared at each other for a moment before sharing a laugh.

"Maybe we could get those grave stones that are side by side. Then we'll really do the whole forever thing. Can't really get much more committed than that."

"Oh shut up," the succubus ordered playfully moving her hands to the woman's stomach starting to tickle her as she fell back onto the bed the woman following.

**The Ash's Office**

Sonya stood behind the two "guards" hand resting on each of their chairs as they shuffled through papers, her eyes locked on The Ash's empty chair.

"She's late," the smaller of the two complained.

"It does not matter. Sasha is a matter for Sonya. We need to get back and report the doctor is a threat."

"Most unfortunate," she let out in a sigh.

"What is?" the larger male asked closing his folder. Before he could turn he like the man next to him found a small, soft hand over their mouths. A quick flick of the wrist and both fell limp in their seats, their paper work falling to the floor.

"This." She ran her eyes over the two shaking her head before walking to the door, opening it up just enough to slide out.


	5. Two Humans, A Succubus, And An Ancient E

**Chapter Four : Two Humans, A Succubus, And An Ancient Equal A Long Line Of Heart Brake **

**Sasha's Apartment**

The experience succubus leaned back into her over priced couch kicking her feet up on her equally over priced coffee table, taking a sip from the green, glass bottle she was holding.

***** "Damn," Sasha hissed the half due to the deep gash underneath her ribs and half due to the cold, metal examination table she was laying on her. Her bare skin chilling to the touch. **

**"I'm so sorry about that. We've had a bit of a busy day here," she turned to the soft, sheepish voice a smile coming to her lips unconsciously at sight of the blonde doctor walking in holding her metal clip board tight to her chest, her cheeks turning a light pink at the sight of the half dressed Fae.**

**"No problem. This is like a walk in the park considering some of the waits I've had to deal with."**

**"Really?" she asked politely with a nod as she kept her eyes on the table in front of herself as she slid on her gloves.**

**"Oh yeah, try waiting for some medical attention during a world war and looking the way I do." Lauren raised an eyebrow but continued at the task at hand pulling gaze and alcohol out of the bottom drawer. "Dark hair, dark eyes, darker skin, lived in Germany at the time."**

**"Ah. Yes I can't imagine that would equal a lot of help for you." Sasha studied the human letting her eyes run free over her, even though most everything was covered by her lab coat she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. "This is going to hurt a bit." The succubus was brought out of her thoughts at the words realizing the pretty blonde was now standing over her, cheeks as pink as ever as she held a slightly shaking hand over the wound. **

**"I can take it," she let out with a seductive smile.**

**"O-okay," the Fae jerked slightly in pain making the human do the same. "I'm sorry. Are you -"**

**"Okay? Yeah. Just hurt a little more then I was anticipating. Must be my old age."**

**"Well if it helps you look amazing for your age****,****" she ****replied**** placing the tape over the gaze she had just set, her words making their way past her lips before her mind realized what she had said. "I-I mean that you look amazing. Not for your age I wasn't trying to imply you were old-but I mean you do look amazing for your age again not implying that your old you look really rather young—not like young in** **a weird way cause then it would be really gross that I think you look amazing—not that I do—****I ****mean I do but not that I was looking—wellI was looking obviously but not—just shut up Lauren." ****S****he shook her head, her already pink cheeks turning a fiery red as the Fae raised an eyebrow trying to suppress a laugh at how oddly cute she had found this.**

**"I thought that this Ash is rather free with his subjects."**

**"He is. He's actually very surprising compared to what I thought it was going to be but I—I don't get out much, my nervousness, it's not a Fae thing it's a population thing."**

**"Hm," she let out sitting up and maneuvering herself so her legs were now over the edge of the table, the doctor only a couple steps away but still at touching distance. "I would think someone as beautiful as you would be out having any human or," her voice dropped just enough to sound alluring as she leaned forward, "Fae she wanted." The doctor swallowed hard, her eyes locked with the Fae's even though everything in her wanted to turn away. **

**"I-I have a girlfriend." Sasha's seductive manor disappeared almost immediately at the pain that came over the blonde's face and voice. **

**"Lucky woman." *****

Sasha was knocked out of her thoughts by the loud pounding at the door, for a second her eyes went to it but borrowing the fact she knew it wasn't Lauren she could have really cared less who it was. Taking another swig she let her head fall back against the back of the couch waiting for the annoying pounding to stop.

"Sasha. Sasha, open the door," The Ash's eyes flew open at Sonya's voice. "Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll kick the door down." She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she took another drink. "Come on stop playing with yourself and open the door."

"Go away!"

"If you let me in I can play with you."

"Go away!"

"Come on. We'll play doctor I know how much you love that."

"I said leave," she growled out, her feature's tightening at the simple word "doctor".

"Oooo. I love it when you growl gets me all hot and bothered."

"What?" she mouthed to herself trying not to laugh as she sat up taking another drink. "Leave me alone go find a hooker or something."

"I would but their taken."

"All of em'?"

"Well the blonde, doctor, human, thing I wanted is so, I heard that," she let out in a laugh hearing another growl coming from behind the door. "Alright fine. We'll play your way prude."

Sasha placed the bottle on the table as she looked to the door as silence fell upon her. Just as she thought it was safe she began settling back into the couch until she heard what she thought was a low moan and then followed by a louder one. Standing up she pouted to herself making it to the door pulling it open with more force then she had intended finding the other Fae leaning against the wall making what could only be described as low budget porn faces and noises.

"Seriously? What are you-" she stopped herself mid sentence as she looked down the hall seeing Mr. Edelman peeking out from his door picking up his news paper off the floor. "Oh my God! Mr. Edlman I am SO SORRY. Really sorry," she repeated as she grabbed Sonya by the arm pulling her into the apartment, then peeked her head back out of the door mouthing 'sorry' one more time to the older gentleman before slamming the door glaring at Fae.

"You need to get some ass, for real cause this attitude you got going on is not going to work for me."

"They are old! They're ninety something! They do not expect to open their door to a bad porno actress."

"What's the new deal with you and old people?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face as she looked around the apartment, picking the bottle off the table and taking a drink. "Why don't you just open an old folk's home or something." She took another drink before putting the bottle back down. "By the way that taste like ass." She walked into the kitchen. "And not the good kind."

"Good kind?" she asked herself as she walked to the kitchen standing in the doorway watching the Fae search through her kitchen.

***** "What are we having?" Sasha asked as she sat down on the stone table next to Lauren who was obviously in the middle of lunch. **

**"I am having subway." She smiled turning to the succubus. "As for you, I don't know."**

**"Aww. You're not gonna share?" She did her best hurt, puppy dog eyes. **

**"Okay, just a bite," the human said her smile growing as she leaned in a little lifting up the half of sandwich she had making the Fae's ocean blue eyes dance from the offered food back to the human's lips, leaning in she pressed her lips to the human's ever so softly before slowly pulling back nipping at her bottom lip.**

**"What?" she let out at the human's soft yet unreadable face. "You said just a bite." **

**"You are so."**

**"Cute? Charming? Irresistible?"**

**"Goofy."**

**"Goofy?" her eyebrow shot up her smile turning to a frown. "Like the dog?"**

**"I love that's where you go with that," she let her gaze keep hers for another minute before dropping it and beginning to wrap up her food. Much to the succubus' displeasure the woman stood up taking what was left of her food with her, but instead of walking right off she leaned down kissing her on the cheek. "Goofy is a good thing, makes me laugh." Sasha couldn't help the cheesy smile that came over her face as she watched the doctor walk back into the Ash's compound. **

**"If I was any less intelligence endowed I would say you actually like her." Sasha turned to Sonya who was sitting on the table now. **

**"What?"**

**"You and the female Doogie Housier love connection, ring any bells?"**

**"Please."**

**"You sure?" *****

"I'm going out. Make yourself at home, as you are."

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up from the fridge.

"Running. Is that okay ma?" The Ash let out sarcastically as she was sliding into her gym shoes that were neatly placed by the T.V stand.

"Running? Good idea that ass of your is looking a lil' saggy and you definitely have put on some weight since we stopped dating."

"Such an ass," she mumbled underneath her breath as she walked out of the apartment making quick work of the hall ways and stairs, making sure to nod to the front desk receptionist and then door man before she took off jogging down the less then crowded street.

***** "What are you doing?" Syra asked as she came up behind her sister who was standing on the edge of the roof of some building looking down at another building complex. The large glass windows giving her a perfect view into Lauren's apartment, the doctor at her desk.**

**"Nothing. Why are you here?"**

**"Well considering I have your ill-conceived girlfriend complaining about how she thinks you actually have feelings for this underling. And imagine my surprise to find it's true."**

**"It's not."**

**"No? Then why are you pretending to be a creepy batman wanna be?"**

**"I'm making sure she is okay. I've stopped answering her calls and texts nor have I been back to see her. Considering the situation at hand I wanted to make sure she was alright."**

**"Oh how 'uncaring' of you." The succubus clenched her jaw tightly like her fist even though her sister's eyes were on her, her's remained on the now crying human. "You're not supposed to fall for them-" before she could finish her thought Sasha had her by the throat pushing her back over the edge. **

**"I DO NOT have feelings. I am making sure she is okay because if she is not our plan falls through or did you forget why we did this little pop up act in the first place?"**

**"Very well," Syra growled as she was let up, her hand rubbing her neck as she sister began toward the door. "Just one thing baby sis, what was the bedding her for then if you didn't have feelings?" *****

The Ash halted realizing she had ran over three miles, her heart pounding as if was going to explode. Taking small breaths she tried to calm herself. Walking a couple stores down she walked into a small yet elegant bistro stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Mrs. Lewis sitting next to her husband both sitting across from a very uncomfortable looking Lauren and Bo. Lauren saw her mother's face harden even more than normal following her line of eye sight to Sasha who stood at the door like a deer caught in head lights.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sasha walked over to the table shyly. "Hello," she greeted more formally to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Lewis I presume." She extended her hand first to Mr. Lewis and then to Mrs. who took it hesitantly. "Lauren's told me so much about you."

"Wish we could say the same about you," Mrs. Lewis snarled making Bo laugh underneath her breath. "So what are you, her Thursday?"

"Mom."

"Don't mom me. The first half dressed woman we found turned out to be your..." she trialed off looking around before her voice dropped, "girlfriend. And now another half dressed woman shows up and you know her too. I don't know how this 'girlfriend' business works. I mean do you have multiple ones or, you know, in the video she was feeling up on more than one woman."

"Video?" Sasha chirped in looking over herself still thrown off by the "half dressed" comment which she found odd. True she was in short shorts and a tight white tank but compared to what she was assuming they found Bo in, it was tame.

"My mother has decided to use Katy Perry as a reference into lesbian relationships."

"Shhhh! Lauren. Words please." Sasha's eyes widened at her mother's dismay. "So again I repeat myself what exactly are you to my daughter?"

"I'm her, boss and friend." The Fae ignored the snort and looked down to Lauren who was shooting an apologetic look while Bo continued to take another drink of wine. "She didn't mention that you were coming to town."

"No I don't imagine she did considering she did not return any of my calls."

"I told you mother I had gotten a new phone it was not intentional."

"Not intentional? You just forget to give your mother your new phone number? That seems intentional to me and I can see you had reason to." She scowled at Sasha before turning to Bo who was taking another drink. "A boss who looks like she belongs on a pole and a friend who's an alcoholic."

"I don't know I'm liking our daughter's friends they have, spunk."

"I'm sure you do. Young, immodest, lose woman. I'd imagine any man would and apparently our daughter."

"Mother. Bo is not an alcoholic and Sasha is just very liberal." Bo slowly placed her glass down leaning back into the chair looking to Sasha who was mouthing "wow" to her.

"So Bo is the friend, Sasha is the boss and Kimberly would be?"

"Who's Kimberly?" both succubi asked in union making Mr. Lewis laugh again already picking up on the jealousy.

"Kimberly is the polite lady who told us how to reach Lauren after five hours waiting at the air port although if I would have known what we would find I would have continued waiting until the morning."

"Find?" The Ash dared to ask making Bo's head fall and Lauren's cheeks to pink.

"This Bo, acting out a inappropriate video in Lauren's bed. Was quite disturbing to find," she grunted again. "How rude of me. Please sit. Tell us all about our daughter's life now because apparently she has managed to leave out quite a bit." The Fae hesitantly pulled up a chair sitting between Mrs. Lewis and Lauren staying quite as she let the older lady begin on a tangent on how she was left at the air port.

***** "Come in," she called at the knock on her door, Lauren slowly walking in shutting the door behind herself. "Dr. Lewis, how nice to see you what do I owe this visit?"**

**"I know what ****you're**** doing here. You and Syra." The Fae felt her heart skip a beat her forced smile** **vanishing. **

**"An-"**

**"Listen to me, you owe me that much Sasha. Apart from knowing what you two are doing I know we don't have much time before she comes back. I know what your plan is and in theory it's amazing but your sister is not going to use it how you want. She wants to start a war, and I know that's not what you want."**

**"Really?" she asked semi amused.**

**"Despite our history and my feelings toward you, I know you have a good heart. What your sister is doing will kill millions it will destroy your vision of humans and Fae living side by side. I know you don't want that."**

**"First of all my sister shares my vision. While she may be a bitch she has not lost sight of what we are doing here. The greater good. And second of all pretend I entertain this notion of yours, say I entertain the idea that Syra has lost it..." she trailed off walking over to the newly empowered human, scowling but still she didn't flinch. "What would you expect me to do? Cause a war with her all on your word?" Lauren's gaze dropped for a moment trying to control her nervousness. "Didn't think that far-" she was cut off at her hand being embraced.**

**"Sasha, I believe with everything in me that your good. That you have a good heart and you do what feel is right. What your sister has started is not, it's evil, just keep an open mind for the next few days. Watch things a little more closely."**

**"And if I don't find anythin?" she asked softly taking a step into the blonde tightening her grip on their embrace.**

**"You will."**

**"Say I do. What do you want from me?" Her breath hitching as the human leaned in their lips now just inches apart, her free hand reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Lauren, " she let out in a whisper not even completely sure she meant to say it.**

**"To do what you've always done." The two held their position for what seemed like eternity, time seeming to stand still. "Please be who I think you are." She leaned in her lips only millimeters from her own but instead of closing the agonizing distance she kissed her softly on the cheek, the succubus feeling her heart skip another beat. *****

"So how long have you known my little Lauren?" Mr. Lewis asked knocking The Ash out of her thoughts.

"Umm, about five years now. On and off though."

"On and off? Meaning what? You and this Bo take turns?" his wife chirped in.

"Ha, oh you're serious? No. No well." she felt her leg get kicked under the table. "No I meet her a few years ago briefly and just recently I take over at the... as her boss."

"Hm, and how recently did you get this position?"

"Almost a year now."

"How fortunate for you."

"It really was. It's an extremely difficult position to get into, it's a great privilege."

"Well how did you get in?" She took a sip of her wine. "Kill someone?"

"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" Mr. Lewis asked in an awkward laugh as the two remained in a death glare.

"No. Just trying to get to know my daughter's, conquests."

"Mother, please," Lauren pleaded drawing her mother's gaze.

"You're right. It's late we must be going," she abruptly stood up getting a question look from her husband but he followed. "It was, interesting. I will be expecting to see you, all of you tomorrow, including Kimberly." The three just awkwardly nodded as she stormed off her father again dragging behind giving the most apologetic look her could give.

"Never would have thought I'd be happy to see you," Bo said to Sasha as she reached over and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Who's Kimberly?" the leader of the light Fae asked ignoring the partial insult.

"I have no clue," she bit back tightening her jaw tears coming to the corner of her eyes. The two succubi looking over her as sympathetic look they could muster, Sasha's eyes falling to the table as Bo's stayed on her girlfriend as she watched the stray tears slowly fall.


	6. Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

A.N. Just wanted to say a quick thank you to every one for reading, support, reviews I truly appreciate everyone of them. And a sorry I've been out of town without a computer but now I'm back and we should be back to a normal updating. Ty again

pokeypup

**Chapter Five : Nothing Is Ever What It Seems**

Bo found herself wide awake staring at her girlfriend who laid still next to her in her bed of course with her back to her, her face buried into the pillow so the rising sun wouldn't wake her a problem Lauren had fixed early on since their sleep over's began becoming more frequent. A cool wind blew through the room from the cracked window sending chills shooting over her body. Looking over she watched the blonde's face tense something she had unfortunately become accustom to. As her body began to wake as much as her mind already was the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach began returning as it has been a peppermint fixture in her life for the past week.

The last few months had been a hurricane of emotions and the past few days had been no different. Jealousy had been a second nature to her since meeting Lauren and Dyson an emotion which she was getting better at controlling with all of Trick's training and getting a better understanding until recently. She never understood what this overwhelming effect Sasha had on her was or better yet what hold she had over Lauren. It was a question that was always in the back of her mind like a second nature now but with as brave as she could be, facing down endless Dark Fae, things that go bump in the night she seemed to lose all of her courage when it came to that question. And when jealousy wasn't taking its hold fear was. The fear of actually getting an answer to her questions. The fear of losing the one and only person she actually was whole hardheartedly in love with.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked to the clock 8:25 am. Knowing soon their day would start again she slid from the bed as carefully as she could not to wake her sleeping lover. Walking into her bathroom she made quick work of her clothes jumping into the shower letting the warm water wash off the events of the night she was trying to shake off. Along with the soothing water she let her mind run away to a better time.

Her first meeting Lauren, how sweet and innocent it was yet sexual all at the same time. Their first time together true the events after were some to be forgotten but the act itself, never had she let her guard down so much. Never had the term making love actually meant something other than a polite way of saying what she had to do in order to live. Hearing stirring from the room she felt her body go on high alert almost jumping out of the shower throwing on her sweats and tank before pulling open the door finding only Lauren sprawled out on the bed looking at her with a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"Alright. Well as can be expected."

"Well you know if you didn't scoot all the way to the edge of the bed and hide in the pillows might be a little more comfortable, after all I don't bite if you get close to me."

"No?" Lauren asked almost in a whisper as she did a half leaning over as she reached out for the succubus who quickly took her hand and surprisingly found herself being pulled down onto the bed. "But I like it when you bite." She kissed the unsuspecting woman on the neck followed by a quick playful bite before settling back into the pillows.

"Really? What else do you like?"

"You want a list or should I show you?" Bo raised an eyebrow at the doctor's sudden forwardness. True she knew her girlfriend had a darker side when it came to intimate situations more than anyone could imagine or even hope but it was very rare to see that side of her especially at the start of things generally it was something that happened after two situations. One when things went for a while and she could no longer take the teasing so she would take charge or two the few times in which they would feed off each other that would be when things really got intense.

"Aren't you feisty this morning?"

"No, feisty wouldn't be the word."

"Hm like the sound of that." She snuggled up to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist. Both stopped as they heard Kenzi's voice from the kitchen yelling out something about food and being hungry. Bo shook her head as she began to get up Lauren whined. "Come on babe Kenzi is hungry and your mother said she we're supposed to do breakfast." She shuddered at the mention of her mother.

"My mother has been moved to dinner. And Kenzi has a boyfriend to feed her. I'd like my girlfriend to, feed me."

Lauren's small but delicious lips cut into the succubus' hesitant thoughts as she caught drew her into passionate kiss. Time seemed to freeze as their lips locked together. Bo shifted her weight so that she was straddling the blonde's hips. Lauren ran her hands up and down Bo's sides, pulling her closer, desperately wanting any kind of contact. Just to feel her soft skin against her own. She whimpered again as the succubus denied her this desire, instead pulling away to looked into her eyes. Lauren's desire filled eyes strayed from Bo's face to her neck, and finally to her chest, her white tank tightly clinging to her body almost see through with how wet it had become. She growled in frustration and began kissing her girlfriend's neck and collar bone. Soft sweet kisses were followed by ones of stronger passion. Soon, a quick nip or lick was also sprinkled in as Lauren inched along, careful not to leave any skin unattended.

"Babe," she moaned out. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet," she whisper seductively hands going to her hips digging her nails in.

"Lauren…"

"Fine," she growled out in frustration letting her hands go to her sides.

"Baby don't be mad I just-"

"Its fine your right we have things to do. Can you get off of me?"

"Babe, please."

"Get. Off. I'd hate to touch you again." Bo looked at down at her, her feelings more than hurt as she removed herself from the woman. "I'm going to work. My mother does have this dinner planed so I would appreciate if you'd show up."

"Of course I'm going to show up. Lauren this doesn't need to be a fight I'm just trying to let you know I understand how your feeling."

"Really?" she spun around pulling her khaki, cargo pants up. "You know how I feel? I find that kind of odd Bo since I don't even know how I feel but by all means explain to me what I am feeling and just how I should handle this, whatever this is." She eyed the succubus as she finished buttoning up her white shirt over her under shirt as normal Lauren fashion leaving the top and bottom button undone. "Exactly Bo. You're not me. And I am not you. You were always a Fae even when you thought you were normal you thought something was off. It's your nature. Your species Bo once you got into it you got into the flow of things. Me? I am, was a human, for thirty plus years and one day I'm not human. I'm not Fae. I'm not anything."

"That's not true," her voice was soft as she went around the bed meeting the blonde at the door. "You are still you Lauren. You're still the woman I love. You're a doctor. A woman with tons of friends. You're my girlfriend."

"They are your friends Bo, not mine. They don't like me. They tolerate me because of you. And while I am your girlfriend I need more of an identity then that." Bo opened her mouth to plead with her, argue with her, really anything but she froze. It was too late the blonde had already extracted herself from the situation slamming the door in her girlfriend's face.

**Ash's Compound**

"What the-" Sasha trailed off as she walked into her office to find the two guard's limp bodies slouched down in her chairs. "This cannot be happening." Shutting the door behind herself she walked in and looking between to two Fae. Shaking her head in defeat heading around them and into her chair eyes fixed on them as she tried to figure out what to do or better yet how they even ended up here. Breaking her out of her thoughts was the creaking of her door. Her eyes moved to meet Sonya who was standing in the door way hand on the edge of the door, eyebrow raised with an amused smirk.

"Well this is a morbid little tea party you got going on here."

"Your work?"

"Mine?" she asked widening her eyes as if in shock at the accusation as she took another few steps in standing between the chairs looking at the two limp, pale skinned Fae. "You should be careful such accusations can hurt a woman's feelings."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you don't have feelings then, huh?" Sasha found herself standing now, hands firmly placed on her desk as she glared down the other Fae who was refusing to flinch.

"Well Babe, if looks could kill yours would definitely give me a paper cut or something," she laughed out. "Face it baby-girl you got a baby face all that grunting and evil looks just makes you look like a constipated furby."

"Wh-where do you come up with this stuff? Know what? Doesn't even matter, what matters is weather you did or didn't put them here."

"What do a couple dead bodies scare you now?" She maneuvered herself past the two chairs to the desk, with a smile sliding onto it her leg almost touching the other woman's hand. "Afraid you'll have a nightmare?" she continued condescendingly.

"Sonya," The Ash growled out.

"On one hand it's of course a no. They while below me are still ward of the Ancients' the repercussions would be catastrophic not to mention why on earth would I ever kill two of my colleagues granted a useless pair but none the less my colleagues." She paused sliding off the desk straightening her clothes unnecessary. "On the other hand if they were still alive they would be reporting to the Ancients and Lauren would be taken care of already along with yourself, blood midget and everyone else including the wolfy that is somewhere along the coast right now. Which let's face it nobody wants that, right?"

"Stop playing games," she ordered standing up straight.

"But they are so much fun."

"You defy their orders why?"

"Why did you?"

"For what is right."

"Bullshit, pipsqueak you defied your parents for love plain and simple there is nothing noble about that. There is nothing heroic in that especially considering she already belongs to someone else. You can play your knight in shining armor bid to anyone of them and get your metaphorical rocks off but at the end of the day you and me both know who you are baby. We know what lies in that icy heart of yours. There is nothing noble or honest about you even your feelings for Barbie."

"You don't know me. People change. I've changed."

"Did you get that from some self help book? People don't change. They act different. Hide stuff better, even lie to themselves till they believe it, but they never change," as Sonya's words came to an end they seemed to echo through the room hitting the light Fae harder then she thought they could.

**The Ash's Compound/The Gym**

Lauren sat on the bottom bleacher step, her body still but her mind racing. Every word from the past couple days replaying in her head. Every feeling she's had. Feelings she didn't completely understand yet and if she was honest with herself she wasn't sure she'd ever understand them. The anger that laid dormant inside her but seemed to pop up every now and then. The jealously she felt that turned her stomach, that made her almost out of control granted she had never been one to like to share especially when it came to people even more so Bo for some reason. True as of lately there was no real reason to be jealous but yet she couldn't shake it. The sexual hunger that kicked her into over drive making every touch every look ten times worse than normal while no one would ever figure by looking at her or talking to her she was quite sexual on her own, something that not even her succubus had known nor Nadia.

Sure with Bo it was for both of their safety that she never pushed with her even now and Nadia... Nadia was Nadia plain and simple. There was no denying she had loved her, even thought she would spend the rest of her life with her but she was the trophy wife so to speak as much as it pained her to say. She was sweet and innocent and while she had trusted her she could never bring herself to lose herself completely with her. But there was Sasha the succubus who stormed into her life like a hurricane and vanished like a thief in the night. She didn't love her at the time, nowhere close she knew that, they both did but they fit in a really odd way, in some ways better than she did with Bo. And she raised every interest in her from intellectually to sexually it was safe to say Sasha was the only person who ever knew just how far she could go, well at that point now things had changed. She had grown up quite a bit. Learned quite a few things. Developed new likes and dislikes. And of course this new hunger. But above all of these things even the sexual hunger that was nowhere near getting filled was the flat out hunger. And what had scared her most is that no matter how much Fae knowledge she had, how many books she read nothing explained this hunger that was deeper then sexual, deeper then the need for food, a hunger that she wasn't sure how to fill or even how to start. Shaking her head she took a deep breath trying desperately to clear her mind for once to get some resemblance of peace.

"Hey." She looked to the soft pleasantry, her chestnut eyes locking with Sasha's a weak smile covering her lips on instinct. "Are we supposed to be training today?"

"No, no. I just needed to clear my head. Dinner is approaching fast and I need to gain some composer if I want any chance of making it through this." Sasha looked at the blonde sympathetically as she took a seat next to her probably closer then need be their knees and thighs touching just barely enough to be noticed but it was enough that both woman's aura perked, but yet still neither moved.

"Oh yeah. Should be fun you, Bo, Kenzi and I'm assuming Hale?"

"And you."

"Me?" her eyebrow shot up higher than ever before, fear over her face.

"Yes you," Lauren chuckled out. "You're The Ash and you're afraid of my mother."

"No, no, not afraid per-say." She turned to face the doctor, her sad, sympathetic smile replaced with a sheepish, school girl grin. "Have you met your mother?"

"Yep, she is a little much I must agree but she means well."

"Hun I know some Ancients that would shiver in their over sized robes if they met her."

"You're so..." the doctor trailed off her eyes focusing on the woman's lips. It always amazed her how she could be so beautiful and alluring without any manipulation or even makeup.

"We're not going to discuss what I said before are we?" she asked softly her own eyes focused intently on the other woman's lips leaning in ever so slightly. "We're just supposed to forget it?"

"W-we kind of have to." Lauren's breath hitched as she felt herself leaning in to meet the other woman's inviting lips and touch. "Don't we?"

"I think that's a question you need to figure out Lauren." She continued to lean in until their lips almost met but they never did. The two women seemed to pull away in sync neither knowing what to say. "I'll see you tonight. Yum-yum." She forced a smile as she stood up.

"You really don't have to."

"I want to. Maybe I can charm your mom."

"It's not possible," Lauren said as her smile returned watching the woman walk away loving how the Fae always seemed to walk so slow when she knew the blonde was watching her.

"Your father did it, didn't he?" she laughed to herself not bothering to look back letting the woman "enjoy" the view.

**Outside** **La Bella**

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We can go back to your place grab some of that good vodka and some pizza, get naked," Hale said with a pervy grin as he held open the door so the tiny human could walk into the restaurant.

"As much as that would cream my twinkie, Bo needs some support. Evil Martha Stewart's bark may be worse than some bites."

"That bad real-"

"Cat got your tongue?" she joked as her mind did its own dirty filtering as she looked to her boyfriend who was now a couple feet from the table holding Mrs. Lewis gaze.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Lewis asked looking between his wife and Hale who seem to have snapped out of it as he sat down at the far head of the table with Mr. Lewis to his left and Kenzi to his right followed by Bo then Lauren then Sasha with an empty seat at the other head of table and then came the feared Mrs. Lewis.

Everyone had red wine in their glasses but the only thing that differed was the amount that was in each both Lauren and Sasha's a little more than half while Hale's of course was full and both the best friend's were already near empty earning themselves a glare from Mrs. Lewis. Apart from sipping their drinks and awkward smiles silence covered the group followed by tension so thick that you'd need a machete to cut it.

"Well I on one hand have been you know working on being good with," Mr. Lewis started nodding between both his daughter and Bo, "well you know and I think I've been doing good. See, why did the lesbian tennis player miss the Dutch opener. She got her finger stuck in the dike, get it?"

"Shit-balls!" Kenzi let out almost spiting her wine everywhere while the rest of the group stared at the laughing man almost in a horrified shock. Before Mrs. Lewis could say anything Sonya was standing at the empty chair with a smile looking over the group for a second before extending her hand to the oldest human.

"Mrs. Lewis it's so great to put a face to the voice. I am Kimberly."

"Ah. Kimberly please sit. It is so nice to see that not all of Lauren's friends are so, liberal."

"No. No. I prefer a little class in everything I do." Sonya smiled as she leaned back into the seat ignoring the scowls she was getting as a waiter pored her a glass of wine. "A forty-seven, very old yet classy and smooth, must have been your choice Mrs. Lewis." The human tilted her head with a smile more than pleased with the complements she was getting.

"How do you know S-Kimberly?" Kenzi asked as she reached over to the middle of the table grabbing the bottle herself and poring another glass to both herself and Bo.

"She was kind enough to tell us where Lauren was since she had been avoiding us."

"I wonder why." Both her boyfriend and best-friend kicked her under the table. "What I meant was how was the flight. Good?"

"No," she grunted out. "Lots of turbulence and the pilot must have been drunk because he nearly killed us on the landing, we practically flew into the person in front of ourselves."

"Ah. One of those stick your head between your legs and kiss your ass bye-bye. OW," she let out again getting kicked by both parties silence quickly falling back over the group.

"Oh, Oh! I don't know if this is fact but maybe you can help me?" He paused as he tried to stop laughing as he nodded at Bo playfully. "They say 70% of people are born into the other 30% are sucked into it. Get it?"

"DAD."

"Lucus," Mrs. Lewis barked as she kicked him under the table glaring at him.

"What? I'm just trying to show our daughter that I am comfortable with her life style choice."

"Dad it's not a life style it's who I am."

"Lauren please people can hear you."

"Let them hear me mother. I'm not ashamed of who I am, you are."

"I am not ashamed of who you are. I am ashamed of your bedding choice," as the last word came out what was left of the amused and shocked smiles vanished. The succubus' eyes falling to the table as she took another gulp of wine. "And that is not entirely at the female aspect of things so much as at the choice of female or females."

"Mother please."

"Do not 'please' me Lauren. Your main friend dresses in leather and looks as though she's about to go into one of those Rihanna style S&M videos."

"Rihanna style—mom what are you watching now a days?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow confusion and frustration taking turns at the focus of her attention.

"What? I am staying up with pop culture."

"I think it's rather impressive," Sonya chirped up as she slightly moved her fork and knife so they were perfectly in a straight line.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lewis said with another nod before letting the gut retching silence come over them yet again.

"So I was watching Dr. Phil the other day and there was this interesting peace about how literally everyone has a different idea of love that no one has the exact same idea of it and that you can actually tell if a couple will make it by how their answers complement each other." Mr. Lewis tried to open another conversation realizing that maybe jokes his guy friends from the golf course tell after a round or two was not the best idea.

"I think that love is nice thing to have, something you should have with a person who is your other half."

"Other half meaning?" Sonya asked politely as she took just a sip from her glass.

"Meaning someone who is in the same class as you. Someone in the same money class if not higher. Same manor and etiquette class. Right mother?"

"And what is your opposition on the subject then Lauren?" her mother asked scowling.

"Taking the science out of it? I think that love is just a game and you have to know how to play it. Life is short and difficult and people need someone to connect with and move though it with so it's not such a, such a difficult process." Mr. Lewis face fell at his daughter's answer much like Bo's and Sasha's while both Sonya and Mrs. Lewis seemed amused with the answer.

"I think love is something that you can't plan, that it will happen whether you are ready for it or not. Whether you want it or not. And if it's meant to be then it will overcome anything. And if you settle for anything other than the real deal you're just cheating yourself," Bo spoke up, her tone a weird mixture of sadness and bitterness.

"So your saying that no matter what the challenge is, what pain it causes you would stay?" Mrs. Lewis asked sarcastically.

"Yes. If you love that person then it shouldn't matter what 'class' you're in. Or how awful the situations that arise may be, anything worth anything is worth fighting for, at the end of the day if you never fight for something you don't know what it's worth. I don't care if you're unhappy more than half of the time at the end of your life you know that you loved someone completely with everything in you and that someone returned it."

"Well I think it's safe to say that you and Lauren won't last," Sonya said with a smile in between taking a drink. "Speaking on the fact that your two answers differ so much."

"Well sorry to disappoint but we are fine," Bo bit back.

"Unfortunately," Mrs. Lewis said under her breath as she stood up and excused herself from the table walking toward the back of the restaurant.

"Well this is fun," Kenzi spoke poring her sixth glass of wine. "Great wine. Great sexist jokes. Great awkwardness. Just Greatness."

"Where are you going?" Sasha almost growled out as Sonya stood up her hand flying to her wrist holding her in place.

"To the little girl's room, wasn't aware I needed an escort." Sonya broke away from Sasha's hold as she rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the restaurant with an accomplished yet amused smile. Taking a deep breath as she reach the door she change her smile to the polite one she had been forcing out the entire night finding Mrs. Lewis standing by the sink drying her hands off. "Hello Mrs. Lewis," she greeted softly as she began into the nearest open stall.

"Hello, Sonya." The Fae halted her brain trying to figure out whether or not she had heard right but before she could come up with an answer she found a hand on the side of her face as her head was being slammed into the side of the stall three times to the right before the hand moved to grabbing her pony tail slamming her into the opposite side and then down into the edge of the toilet the porcelain cracking on impact. "I know what you are and who you are Sonya."

"Afraid I don't have the pleasure of saying the same about you." She scowled up at the human as she spat out blood rather poorly.

"Leave my daughter alone. And take your friends with you. She is NOT and I repeat NOT a thing of interest to you anymore."

"And if I-" before she could finish the woman's over priced heal was digging into her throat.

"Disagree? It would not be wise."

"Hellooo-" Sasha said as she walked into the rest room stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. "Umm?"

"Stay away from my daughter," she ordered as she retracted her foot before straightening her clothes back out shooting both Fae a death glare before walking out as if nothing had happen.

"Well that was interesting to find," Sasha let out confused as she walked over to Sonya.

"You know that was kinda hot," she said with a laugh reaching up and taking The Ash's extended hand pulling her up. "What? Once you hit five hundred your age limits kinda go out the window plus she totally kicked my ass." She let out still laughing as she ripped off a paper towel to wipe her chin with. "I'd be worried if I were Bo though," the Fae continued more than amused by what just happened as she checked herself out in the mirror.

**Outside**

"Mother it was rude to walk out during dinner. Everyone made an effort for you and your rudeness has gone well beyond anything I thought you capable of," Lauren said as she stood next to her mother, the two outside of the restaurant entrance the child night air pounding against their skin.

"I lost my appetite."

"She is a woman, not a serial killer. On top of that she is a good person. She is honest and smart and caring and takes care of me."

"She cannot give you a normal life. Come back home with me and your father, please."

"My life isn't normal! And it has nothing to do with liking women."

"I want more for you then she can offer. I do not like her. She will not stand by you, just wait and see. She will end up leaving you high and dry and then what?"

"She won't, she loves me."

"Loves you? Ha. Her kind doesn't know what love is."

"Her kind?" Lauren asked her face covered with disgust. "The woman liking kind? Let's not forget I fit in that category." She gave her mother a once over before shaking her head in defeat and heading back in. "I love her too you know. I really do. I wish you could accept that." Not bothering to turn around before she pulled the door open and disappearing inside leaving the human standing alone.

The blonde tried to compose herself as she walked to the awkward filled table Bo already standing with her jacket on not needing to say anything she walked over to her girlfriend, Kenzi trailing behind leaving the three Fae alone.

"Is she who I'm thinking she is?" Hale asked more toward his Ash then Sonya who was munching down on her pasta with not a concern in the world.

"Yup," Sasha replied in a growl as she watched her ex lover in disgust with how she was now picking up food from Mrs. Lewis deserted plate.

**Bo's Bedroom/45 Minutes Later**

The succubus watched her girlfriend intently as she undressed kicking her socks and shoes off followed by pulling off her shirt while Lauren just sat on the edge of her side of the bed the only thing removed was her shoes on which her feet were resting on.

"Just say what you have to say," the blonde spoke up feeling the succubus' eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"It's not something to say it's something to ask and now is not the time."

"Ask it."'

"You already know what it is," she snorted as she pulled the covers back.

"I want you to say it."

"Fine." Bo stopped for a moment as she felt her body flush in a displeasing way she stomach all of a sudden doing cart wheels. "Do you love her?"


	7. Little Surprises

**Chapter Six : Little Surprises **

"I don't know."

"What?" Bo asked as she felt her heart break the pain shooting through her chest worse than anything she had felt before.

"You wanted the truth. There it is," the blonde's tone remained flat as she kept her back to the anguish filled succubus who was frozen still and had to keep reminding herself to breath because she was sure that without that little reminder she'd stop just as the world around her seem to have.

"W-what?"

"You already said that."

"I know. I felt the need to repeat it since I was sure there was no way that I could have heard you right."

"Why is it such a shock? You've been avoiding the question for a while now."

"Yeah," the succubus barked out finally letting go of the handful of sheet she had her tone hardening slightly. "But I thought it was one of those stupid girly jealousy things and when I'd ask you'd turn around and get angry with me and tell me I'm stupid for thinking anything like that because you love me and I'm the only person you could ever want. Not I don't know."

"Fine," Lauren huffed out hitting her hands against her knees before standing up to face her dismayed girlfriend. "You're stupid for thinking that-"

"Don't patronize me," she growled out her face hardening like her tone.

"What do you want from me?"

"Honesty dammit! Do you even love me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bo."

"Answer me!"

"Yes. I love you." This time it was Lauren's turn to bark back as she took a step to meet Bo's prior one.

"But you love her too."

"I told you I don't know."

"Bullshit! Be an adult and answer me. You love her don't you?"

"I don't know."

"You've done nothing but lie to me! Be honest!'

"I don't know!"

"I've done everything you want. I've given up so much for you-"

"Who asked you to? I know I didn't. I told you go out and feed. I told you that we didn't need to be exclusive. I told you I understood your nature. You didn't like the stipulations that came with you choosing that path. I never twisted your arm and said do this. Do that. Did I?"

"You didn't have to. I knew what you wanted. What you deserved. I loved you that's what mattered."

"Loving me didn't seem to mean much when you were fucking Dyson. Didn't mean much when you hoping into bed with X amount of people did it? So what changed Bo?"

"I realized I was a fool," Bo's tone soften momentarily the memories of her past actions floating back until one fact popped into the forefront of her mind, Lauren's answer to the question she had been fearing ever since The Ash had entered their lives. "This isn't about Dyson or the past; this is about you lying to me. Playing me!"

"I'm not playing you Bo!" Lauren took another step toward her, her anger starting to bubble over no longer being able to keep her emotions in check. Her anger and fear quickly mixing with her once dormant jealousy for the wolf.

"The hell you aren't! I'm not sleeping with anyone else. I'm not talking to anyone else. I don't have feelings for anyone else. You're all I see Lauren, all I want and you're off having another relationship while I'm standing here like a dumb-ass."

"I've never touched her. You know what I mean."

"And the training? I've seen you two together it's like disgusting, it's like foreplay."

"Your being a child. I told you what-"

"If it's not intimate. If it has nothing to do with her then why does it have to be her? Why can't you train with me?"

"I told you already."

"Right. You need a life outside of me which really means you need a life other than me."

"Is that wrong? Is it wrong to not make you the center of my world? I did that already, I got sucked into that dream and you know where it got me? Hurt. Night after night, day after day of pain. Wondering where you were. Who you were with. How many times. Every time you were late was it because of him, of someone else. Wondering if every time you told me something if it was the truth or just another lie. Knowing that I was your second choice! Or what you forgot about that? Forgot that while you couldn't wait to jump into bed with me, you couldn't wait to be his girlfriend, and if what happened hadn't happened you would be in bed with him. You didn't just pick me Bo life helped that choice along."

Lauren stopped this time it was her heart who felt like it was breaking but she refused to show emotion, refused to give in as she had so many times before. And as much as she hated to hurt Bo she couldn't help but feel a certain pleasure in her hurt as well as a weight off her shoulder knowing the truth was out. In a way at least.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Don't do this." Rolling her eyes as she turned to leave pulling the door just a little less than half to find it slammed shut on her Bo had somehow managed close the distance in less than a second. "Bo," she barked trying to pull the door open again but the succubus kept her hand firm.

"This discussion isn't over. I deserve an answer," her tone now cold making the blonde turn to face her, the normally dark brown eyes a dark blue which she knew was only a step away from her bright, piercing ones. True in all her years of Fae research she never knew there was such an effect, it had only happen two times before once in a fight and once when another succubus was overly friendly with her so she had never read too much into it but at this moment in time she had wished she did. "Answer me."

"Remove your hand," she ordered grabbing Bo's wrist tightly.

"Or what? You gonna fight me?" the brunette challenged. Neither was sure who got in the other's face first but they were and with as heated as things were getting technicalities like that didn't really matter. "Answer me." She maneuvered herself in front of Lauren trapping her against the door.

"Move," she ordered again dropping her hand to her side.

"Answer-"

"You want an answer? You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"She's not you."

Bo felt as if she had been sucker punched as the anger seemed to vanish her hands dropping to her sides as she took a step back allowing an emotionless Lauren to make her escape leaving the broken succubus standing alone staring off into the hall.

**Sasha's Apartment**

Sasha jogged down the stairs through the dim living room to the door pulling it open to find Lauren standing there. Before she could speak she found herself being pushed aside as the visitor pushed in way into the apartment.

"Come in," she let out slightly annoyed as she pushed the door closed. "What's wrong?" Her tone softening upon seeing the turmoil on the blonde's face.

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"When we first met. Why did you leave? I need to know."

"Why? What does it matter now?"

"Because it does Sasha, just answer me please," she pleaded studying the woman.

"You mean apart from the plan?" she asked raising an eyebrow hoping that would leave the subject alone. "I liked you. I found myself getting lost in us. I thought when we slept together that it would be it. That my feelings were just lust but it only confirmed what I feared and you weren't ready for anything. You were still with Nadia. As much as I loved being with you I wasn't ready to come between a relationship. Wasn't ready to have one myself, least not a real one anyway."

"Why haven't you fought for me?"

"What?" she asked eyebrow shooting back up, folding her arms across her stomach. Sighing heavily realizing she wasn't going to let this go, this was definitely not what she expected when she got home. "I have."

"No, I mean really fight for me."

"I have Lauren, may not have always been the best way or the most healthy way but I have since I came back into your life and you know that or you wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be going crazy over every little thing. You have her and you bury yourself in that so much that you don't see what's going on around you."

"That's not fair," Lauren said taking a step toward The Ash.

"No? I'm not right?"

"No."

"Really? Everything you do is about her in one way or another. See you've had so many opportunities to have this conversation on your own terms, on my terms, even this morning, but you didn't and now I'm sure you've had some fight with Bo and you're all upset and feelings are hurt and you need someone to help feed your ego."

"Sasha..."

"Lauren, I love you. I love everything about you from your eyes to your smile to your cute little ears to how you geek out over the weirdest things. Everything. And despite my best judgment I fight for you every day and let my feelings continue and entertain this crazy notion that someday you will wake up and realize that it's me you love. That it's me you belong with. That it's me who you want, who you deserve. And every day I wake up I have to face reality that you are still with her. That you will never belong to me and even if you're with me it's her that your heart belongs to weather you chose to admit it or not. So as of this moment I could ignore my hurt, dive into this and take comfort in you, let you take comfort in me but I know in the morning you'd end up hating yourself." She paused taking a deep breath avoiding eye contact with the doctor. "So I'm going to do right by you." She took a step back and pulling the door open before stepping aside. "Go back to her. Fight, fuck, talk, don't-just go back to her and figure things out." Lauren looked between the Fae and the door almost in disbelief before walking over to meet her. "Go, before I lose what little self control I have left."

"You're going to regret this."

"It's better I regret this now then you in the morning." She stood there staring down the doctor trying to keep composure until finally she walked out, the door closing just as she took the step out sure it would have hit her if she had been just a second slower. Sighing heavily the light Fae leaned against the door, hitting her head against the hard wood. "I need to get medal for that," she huffed out to herself.

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment**

"Forget you keys again?" Bo asked irritated as she walked to the front door pulling open the door her jaw almost dropping the ground at the sight in front of her. "Dyson?"

"Bo," he said in his normal low whisper, his eyes lighting up when they met hers.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"I am."

"Are you going to invite me in or will she not allow it?" his tone like his words challenging even daring as he looked her over waiting for an answer.

**Lauren's Lab**

"This is my lab," Lauren barked out as she pushed through the cool metal doors to find Sonya sitting on top of her desk feet dangling playfully over the edge as she snacked on an apple in on hand and one of her cream color folders.

"Well if you wanna get technical mutant this is The Ash's lab in which she lets you work for her and this being hers makes it the Elder's and this being theirs by law makes it the Ancients' and since I am ward of them-"

"Yeah I get it."

"Ooo, somebody has their grumpy pants on today. That dinner with mama bear?" she asked putting on her best sad face.

"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things sweetie as I am sure you do. Primarily being to know what you are."

"Ah is this the part where you imply you know what I am? Dangle it in front of me until I give you something you want? Sorry not going to bite," Lauren replied standing her ground firmly.

"Ballsy tonight I see. Tell me why do you take something you did to yourself out on her? Not that I'm one for Fae rights but don't you think that's a little unfair," she chuckled to herself as she watched Lauren's emotions running over her face before she tried to head out. "Don't you want to know what you are?" She paused holding the door open debating whether or not to turn around and give the Fae what she wanted.

"You don't know what I am or Sasha would know."

"You sure?"

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

"So I have basically been running around I almost found another pack along-" Bo nodded as she heard Dyson rambling on as he sat in the chair feet kicked up on the table, beer in hand with a grin ear to ear as he continued about where he had been for the past couple months and while she was happy to see him now was not the best time for a visit. She hid in the corner of the couch with her knees to her chest hiding her hands that had a phone in them, her eyes going back between him and the phone until they just stayed focused on the phone which seemed to be fine considering he never stopped talking.

**5/14/12**

**Me: I can't wait to see you in the morning**

**Sasha: Really now? :) Why ever would that be?**

**Me: You know why.**

**Sasha: Maybe but I still want you to say it. **

**Sasha: Come on you know I love when you say it.**

**Me: Haha. Such a dirty mind!**

**Sasha: Yeah. Yeah. You love it.**

Bo looked up at Dyson hearing his voice stop but it was only to take a drink and then he was back to going on about some wolfs he ran into. She tried paying attention but she couldn't help but have her attention trail back to the phone.

**5/16/12**

**Me: I'm so sore...**

**Sasha: I tend to have that effect ;)**

**Me: HA! So coincided but I'm serious. I thought the soreness would ease with time.**

**Sasha: It dose. But it takes a while you're too eager. **

**Me: Of course I am. I need to get this under control.**

**Sasha: You will you'll get this under control soon. Just remember I'm here for you.**

**Me: I know you're the only one.**

**Sasha: Ha. Think you're just trying to flatter me.**

**Me: Sasha I'm serious I feel like you're the only one I can trust now a days. Probably you were the only one I could completely trust ever.**

**Sasha: Well I don't know about all that but I am here whenever you need me, always.**

**5/17/12**

**Sasha: What are you doing?**

**Me: You have amazing timing you always seem to text when I'm naked :0**

**Sasha: Naked? Really? First off why am I not there and Second... Sorry mind wandered lost my second thought LOL**

**Me: Whatever! Believe me it's not that impressive.**

**Sasha: Your crazy! I've seen you naked I know not to mention I've been looking pretty hard Definitely impressive.**

**Me: *blushing* Thank you.**

**Me : Bo will be back soon talk to you later**

**Sasha : BOOOOO! No fair! :( :(**

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" Bo heard him but she couldn't seem to process the words. Nor could she tear her eyes away from her girlfriend's secret texts.

**Yesterday**

**Sasha: You look beautiful tonight**

**Me: No.**

**Sasha: Yes. Stunning really. **

**Me: Well your crazy but thank you. And you look breath taking as always.**

**Sasha: Aww so sweet. **

**Me: I can be. Occasionally. Thank you for coming tonight it means a lot. **

**Sasha: No problem. Hopefully it will take some heat off of you. **

**Me: Thank you. Bo just doesn't get it nor is she trying.**

**Sasha: …**

**30 Minutes Ago**

**Sasha: Look I know your mad but do me a favor and let me know your okay?**

**Sasha: Lauren I'm serious you don't have to talk to me but let me know you okay please.**

**Sasha: Lauren?**

**Sasha: I'm going to spam your phone until you tell me your okay. I know you couldn't have made it to Bo's crap hole already so I know you can text. **

**Sasha: I'm about to go out looking for you. Unless you want a show down between me and Bo I suggest you answer me and let me know your okay or something**

**Sasha: Dammit. Answer please.**

**Sasha: …**

"Well this was fun," Bo heard him again this time she looked up to see a frustrated wolf standing placing his bottle on the table glaring down at her.

"I'm sorry it's not you I just, I just have some stuff going on and, doesn't matter I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I suppose we can do this another time," he let out his eyes dancing over her body as she stood up herself dropping the phone on the couch taking a step toward him forcing a smile out.

"I would like that really."

"Bo I know that-" his words halted replaced by a loud growl his eyes switching to their glowing gold forum as his fangs showed his left arm going out pushing Bo behind himself as his attention went to the hall. Another growl escaping.

"What are you doing?" the succubus asked confused as she went to push past him seeing a quickly angering Lauren standing at the start of the hall but before she could make it past he grabbed her wrist pulling her back accompanied by another viscous growl. "Dyson?"

"Whatever that is it's not human."

"What that is, is Lauren. Have you lost your mind?" she tried to pull away from the hold but his grip tightened.

"I think you need to let go of her," Lauren ordered as she tossed her keys onto the couch taking a couple steps into the living room her darkening eyes meeting his.

"Dyson. Seriously!" Bo barked out still trying to break free.

"That's not Lauren. That's not human." Lauren took another step into the room which was a mistake as Dyson jumped across what was left of this distance hand on her chest as he pushed her back into the wall. "Who are you?" he growled again but the blonde didn't flinch.

"Dyson!" Bo yelled again pushing him back stepping in between the two hitting him in the chest with a loud thump. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bo listen to me I can smell it on her she isn't human."

"It's still Lauren though!" she continued to bark out hitting him again. "You need to leave. Now." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she backed up making the blonde do the same distancing themselves from the angry wolf.

"No it's not," he continued to growl as he walked backward toward the door his eyes locked with Lauren's. "She's not right."

"Your one to speak?" Lauren asked sarcastically almost challenging the enraged wolf.

"Bo..."

"Get out Dyson. Now." The two woman stood together as they watched him hesitantly leave, the door slamming so hard behind himself it became disconnected at the top hinges.

"Were you planning on telling me he was back?" the blonde asked accusingly after what seemed like a century of silence, only getting a snort from Bo as she sat on the couch picking up the phone.

"Might want to text your girlfriend." She tossed the phone onto the table, the plastic electronic sliding over the surface and then onto the floor. "She's worried." Lauren looked from her phone to the teary eyed succubus and then back her face softening, her heart aching knowing what had been found.


	8. It's Game On

**Chapter Seven : Game On**

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Out of all the things you could have gone with, that's the one?" Bo asked sarcastically looking up at Lauren who was pink in the cheeks and growing more and more nervous by the second as she stood under her girlfriend's gaze.

"Bo I promise you it's not what it seems like."

"There's not really many ways to take those messages. I read them carefully. More than once. By the way, what was the text that you deleted? I noticed how there were ones missing in between the ones you left." She broke eye contact her tone hardening. "What did it go from heart braking to disgusting? PG to X?"

"Dammit Bo. How could you think after everything that-"

"I don't know. How after everything can I be losing you to her?"

"Bo you're not," she let out in a plea sitting down next the devastated woman. "Please I know how this looks but it's just-"

"You know I don't want to do this right now. I can't." Lauren opened her mouth to speak but instead just leaned back into the couch as she studied the succubus who leaned into the couch as well bringing her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them as she stared off into space.

**The Ash's Compound/ Morning **

Sasha found a tight grip around her throat as she found herself being pushed down onto her desk, her on hand being crushed between the hard wood of the desk and the knee of her attacker while her free wrist was being held down. Her attacker's grip was surprisingly strong and just tight enough to cause an enormous amount of pain while cutting off over forty percent of her air flow but was not tight enough to kill her. She tried to lift her legs up enough to wrap them around her attacker but in the awkward position they were it would be impossible, the assailant had her body leaning down just enough over her that she had no leverage.

"What are you doing?" she tried her best to get out through the choke hold.

"Violence seems to be the only way to get you to pay attention. So say hello to violence."

"You must have lost your mind," she growled again opening her mouth as her fangs started to descend but with the grip around her throat , nails digging sharply into her flesh they quickly retracted against her will.

"It's amazing the fun facts you learn when you have a doctor for a girlfriend isn't it?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow as she stared down at the quickly enraging Fae. "All the pressure points the body has. Where you can injure a person so that it incapacitates them but doesn't kill them. Cause and effect. The body human or Fae alike are amazing. Do I have your attention?" Sasha's eyes darkened as they locked with the succubus', a small growl escaping from deep beneath her chest. "Fae. Ash. Daughter of some big bad Ancient, hell you could be one yourself. I don't give a shit. You don't scare me Sasha. What scares me is losing Lauren."

"Think you lost that battle a while ago sweetie." Bo dug her nails in deeper, lifting the woman's upper body up just enough so that when she slammed her back down there would be pain.

"You did this to her. You're the reason she's like this. Everything she knows is a lie."

"We agreed not to tell her."

"I agreed to ease her pain. I agreed because she couldn't handle it at the time. I agreed because I didn't want her to know her only friend, someone she trusted lied every step of the way. I agreed because I love her and refuse to see her in pain. I agreed because it was right. Not to help you steal her. The only reason she even looks at you is because she doesn't know the truth! You couldn't wait for me to agree to keeping it a secret because that meant you got a fresh start with her. See with you all she knows is you've helped her. Been there for her while she has every memory of what I've done. Not all that fair is it?"

Bo looked down at the fellow Fae keeping her face tense trying to keep her adrenaline and rage up as she prepared for 'Sasha tailored get out out trouble' answer, "So?" The attacking succubus was taken aback by the answer enough that she didn't even realize her grip had lessened. Sasha trying to take advantage but Bo was too quick forcing her back down tightening the hold worse than before, pressing her knee down harder until she heard a pop from the Ash's hand. "It must really kill you that she can't stand the sight of you anymore." She snarled her fangs showing despite the pain.

"You're going to tell her the truth," Bo ordered trying to ignore the previous comment. "You're going to tell her what roll you played in all of this. You're going to tell her what you did."

"Tell me does it hurt knowing that?"

"Does it hurt knowing that she only wants you based on a lie? That despite knowing all of my flaws. Everything I've done, it's still me she comes home to?" she asked with a smirk, her voice just as cool and malicious as could be. The Ash's eyes began to show their red counter parts as she snarled using every ounce of strength she had to push though the pain as she pushed herself up Bo being pushed back, but still the younger of the two was to fast as she ducked a viscous back hand. Immediately grabbing the other woman's already hurt wrist and spinning it behind her back and lifting up a loud snap followed by a thump as Sasha's face hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent. Bo's free hand gripping the back of The Ash's head pushing it into the wall. "Every like and dislike. Every memory. Every fear. Every desire and fantasy. I learned that! Every hurt I caused I took responsibility for. Every tear she cried for me I was there to pick up the pieces." She pulled her already dislocated arm up more. "You learned everything by stalking her! By manipulating her! Your entire relationship with her is faked. Everything she feels for you is fake because she doesn't know the truth."

"If I tell her she'll know you knew too. She'll know it was your idea to keep it from her Bo. You're not thinking this through."

"I am! If she still wants you after she knows the truth then fine. I'll give up because then you won fair and square."

"Ha! You grew some balls huh?" she laughed out as she spit out a mouth full of blood.

"You enjoy games," she continued to pull the arm up until she heard another pop followed by a growl mixed with a whimper. "I'm just evening the playing field."

"Bo." Both of the succubus' eyes moved to the cracked door where Kenzi was sticking her head in. "We gotta skedaddle. Kim Kardashian wanna be approaching fast." Bo looked from her best friend back to the Ash, pulling her head back and slamming it into the wall one more time before taking a step back and walking over to the young human, sliding out of the small opening and closing the door behind herself. Both forcing out a smile as they passed Sonya down the middle of the hall. "Um, that didn't look like talking," Kenzi let out under her breath as she grabbed a hold of the calming succubus as they made their way down the hall every Fae they passed seeming to stop what they were doing, their eyes falling upon them.

Sonya looked behind herself at the two passing woman. A inquisitive smile coming over her lips as she watched them make their escape before turning and meeting her destination pushing open The Ash's door a laugh making its way past her lips as she saw her ex sitting on her desk nursing her injured arm.

"What happened? I thought Bo couldn't touch you?"

"Shut up," she growled as popped her shoulder back into place.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to play a game. To bad she doesn't realize she already lost."

"Really? Cause I don't see her all beaten."

"She thinks that telling Lauren the truth would end what we have," she trialed off another pop coming from her shoulder followed by a growl. "What she feels for me. HA!"

"Well aren't you a coincided little monkey."

"What happened here?" the two Fae turned to the voice finding Mrs. Lewis standing in the door way her eyes evaluating the room.

"Hello Mrs. Lewis," Sonya greeted with a smile as her eyes ran over the lady, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I'm strictly dickly. But flattering really." Sasha raised her own eyebrow this time, despite everything she couldn't help but be amused by this woman. "Where is my daughter?"

"Popular subject she is today."

"Always was. And I can imagine with the way she's carrying on." The human trailed off giving a head tilt toward The Ash.

"Why are you here Stephanie? What's the purpose of this?"

"She hasn't told you?" she asked her tone covered in amusement as she looked to Sonya who leaned against the wall with a smile all her own. "Well. And here I thought the Fae were the more evolved species. Above the human flaws like lying, cheating, all that good stuff."

"What is this about?" Sasha asked looking between the two her anger bubbling over as she felt a since of worry building in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, this was fun," Mrs. Lewis replied with a smile as she turned to leave. "Play nice now." She disappeared down the hall.

"I think I'm in love with that woman," Sonya said with a grin ear to ear.

"What is she talking about Sonya? What little secret do you have up your sleeve? What aren't you telling me?" she growled as she brought herself to her feet.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?"

"If you are in alliance with her the Ancients would rip you to pieces. Inch by inch," The Ash threatened taking a step toward her.

"Stephanie Lewis in alliance with a Fae?" she pushed herself off the wall taking a step toward the aggressive woman, leaning in. "Now that is just asinine."

**The Dal**

"Dyson. One of the many men I love," Kenzi greeted as she approached the bar where Dyson and Hale where deep in conversation with Trick. "I can't believe you never called." She punched him in the arm playfully before he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Kenz."

"Where's my lovin' babe?" Hale let out jokingly as her opened his arms out waiting for her to show him some attention. "Ahh that's right. Come to daddy." He wrapped his arms around the tiny woman.

"Where is Bo?"

"Off on her down ward spiral of Lauren-ism."

"How come no one told me of this? Of what's going on?" Dyson asked accusingly.

"Hey, hey butt sniffer. You were the one who took off again. You vanished in the middle of the night without a word. Again," she bit back her feelings slightly hurt by his words. "Besides it's not like Lauren is doing anything other than taking a walk down bitchy lane. But it's not like she was ever the most personable person."

"Dyson man, I know you've been taking care of things on your end but we have everything under control. I get how things are a little odd but Doc, is cool. Little touchy and not the best person to start your day off with but she's still Lauren," Hale told him the air suddenly thick with tension.

"Apparently you don't have this under control. I thought leaving things would be handled."

"Handle what? Lauren and Bo's relationship drama? This isn't VH1, we're not relationship consular's," Kenzi chirped up not appreciating the insult at her boyfriend. "You've been gone. We've handled all the big baddies that showed up. We've been the ones keeping an eye on Sasha. Lauren may be a bitch but she's not a villain Dyson." She reached over taking his shot glass. "What happened to you out there?"

**Sasha's Apartment**

"I'm so glad you decided to see me," Sasha said with a smile as she leaned back into the couch her eyes fixed on Lauren.

"I must admit I was mad at you yesterday but I think you were right."

"Good. So you know that I always put your feelings first. Know that I try and do what's right."

"Of course," Lauren replied softly, looking at the Fae intently.

"Okay good. Because I have something I need to tell you. It's big and I know that it's going to hurt you. But I honestly have put a lot of time into thinking about this and there was a lot to take into consideration. You know that the past few months have been sensitive for you and I just tried to do what wouldn't hurt you..." she trailed off as the blonde reached over and placed her hand on her knee.

"Whatever it is I'll understand. You've been here for me, I want you to know I'm here too."

"Lauren," she took a deep breath, "when I met you it wasn't by accident. I-Syra and I were watching you. Our plan obviously."

"What?" She pulled her hand back.

"We were and I saw you and I thought you were the most amazing woman I ever laid eyes on in my life. And I tried to fight this need to meet you but I couldn't. I had gotten injured and I took the opportunity I'm so sorry." She stopped putting the saddest face she could muster on. "Please say something."

"I—that's it?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to be honest that I knew who you were before we officially met." She fell silent as did Lauren as she sat still, her brow tense as she processed what was being said to her. "Please. Say something."

"I-" Her hard face softened. "I knew that. I had spotted you around Sasha and when everything happened a couple months ago I put two and two together. But thank you."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not but I am tired. If you don't mind." Sasha shot up to her feet to meet Lauren both smiling. "It was so sweet of you though to be honest with me."

"Well honesty is the best policy."

**Bo's Bedroom**

Bo looked up in surprise from her book as her bedroom door opened, her eyes widening to see Lauren cautiously making her way into the room pausing to kick the door shut with her foot before proceeding in, a glass of red wine in each hand. Hesitantly she stood next to Bo handing her a glass which she took with a raised eyebrow, clearly doing her normal assess of the situation before proceeding. Lauren flashed a gentle smile before walking around to "her" side of the bed. Despite the residual feelings of hurt and anger the succubus couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the woman. Her dark brown eyes danced over the suddenly sheepish woman, her blonde hair slightly disheveled, no makeup on which was a surprising fact for lately. Her eyes their beautiful deep brown that the succubus could get lost in. Covered in nothing more then lose fitting gray sweats and a white nicely fitting tee.

"You look-"

"Like crap?" she asked softly from behind her glass as she took a sip.

"I was going to say beautiful. Like yourself," she let her eyes fall to her own glass thinking about what she should or shouldn't say.

"Sweats, no makeup, messed up hair. Beautiful alright," she chuckled to herself.

"I always loved that. Just you, natural. Don't get me wrong me wrong all the other stuff is nice but..."

"Thank you," the blonde said softly.

"Don't need to say thank you when your girlfriend says she thinks you're beautiful. I am still your girlfriend right?' she trialed off taking a sip letting the comment sink in. "I'm sorry was out of line."

"No, no, I deserve it. So come on. Let me have it. I'm ready," she said with a smile as she maneuvered herself so she was leaning toward the succubus.

"Don't have anything to say."

"Come on tell me how much of an ass I've been. How inconsiderate I've been. How I've lied and been a really shitty girlfriend. I'm ready for it."

"You seem to be doing a good job yourself." Bo grinned.

"Or how I've been childish and have really put everything above us. How I've done the same exact things that I hated you did to me. Yeah. I know."

"Well." A laugh escaped from her unable to hold it in as Lauren sat there like a little kid who had been caught stealing a cookie.

"I-I'm sorry Bo. I-anything I say will seem like an excuse."

"That is true." She nodded taking more than a little pleasure at the situation at hand.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope."

"I promise you Bo, the messages between me and her are not what they seem like. I know everyone says that and it's kinda like when you get stopped by the cops and they find an illegal substance and then you say oh yeah those aren't my pants but in this case, they really aren't my pants?" She paused thinking how it has came out. "I've been so wrapped up in me and what I'm feeling that I've forgot about how you're feeling and I just don't know how I let this happen."

"Lauren it's not just you. I let a lot of things go I should have spoke up sooner and I just didn't and I mean at the end of the day I understand what you're going through regardless weather you think I do or not. Lauren for years I thought I was human and had the whole normal life in the small town and was gonna do the prom queen and probably be the small town waitress. When I changed, when my succubus came out, I got lost in it. Not knowing what was happening to me. Feeling like I was nothing more than a killer every step of the way. Scared and ashamed. I just wanted you to know that you had someone who truly understands what's happening granted you lived for a lot longer as a human but, I think I just over compensated too much."

"Hey." Lauren reached behind herself placing her glass on the bedside table before taking Bo's and placing it next to hers before scooting over to her slightly. "I know why you did it. I didn't want to accept what's happened to me." She let her gaze fall to the bed, tears coming to her eyes. "And as I was walking over here and everything just hit me. And I owe a lot of people apologizes most of all being you."

"I don't want an apology Lauren." She reached over taking the woman's soft hands in her own. "I just want to know that you love me. I meant it when I said we are in this together I just want to know that you're in it too." The blonde sat almost catatonic while the despair ridden succubus forced out a sad smile as her heart pounded so hard she could hear it in her ears.

"Ask me again," her words were softer then a whisper almost inaudible. The succubus raised an eyebrow in confusion her mind running with what Lauren was getting at. Everything seemed to be a glimpse of the past, of happier times and she didn't want it to go away. Didn't want to ruin this small drop of happiness in what had been the month from the last level of hell. A teary eyed Lauren looked up her vulnerable eyes locking with her girlfriend's as she returned the embrace, interlocking their fingers. "Ask me again.

The brunet took a shallow breath the idea of what she meant dawning on her, her own eyes tearing up as she realized how all this could play out. How it played out last time. Maybe this was goodbye. Maybe this is why Lauren seemed to be herself. She had gone to Sasha made her choice.

"Do..." she trialed off her throat suddenly dry as a desert, her eyes looking down at their joined hands, thoughts of this being the last time they would ever hold hands running through her mind. "Do you love her?"

The succubus gasped as Lauren's lips pressed firmly against hers, her heart skipping a beat as Lauren's tongue pressed in between her slightly parted lips involuntarily the brunette's eyes closed. For a moment the kiss was awkward, Bo being completely taken off guard while Lauren was being more cautious than ever. After a couple moments both relaxed into each other the kiss deepening. The succubus' hands leaving the embrace and moving up into her girlfriend's silky, soft hair a soft moan escaping from both of them. Slowly Bo's chi was being passed to Lauren, just a teasing taste she passed along but it was enough to wake a hunger deep within the blonde. The blood in Lauren's veins quickened and turned like burning fire, she could feel her heart rate double even triple and the once awkward and apprehensive kiss became deep and passionate. Bo moaned low in her throat shivering as she felt her girlfriend's hands sliding up her inner thighs. Lauren's tongue stroked hers, massaging it firmly flicking deep within the warm comforts of Bo's mouth. The sweet smell of Lauren's scent began to fill her nostrils and something inside the succubus broke. All reservations that she had been holding onto disappeared just as did all her feelings of anger and jealousy. All there was now in this moment was them.

The starving animal inside of Lauren wanted more, needed more. More contact, more chi, more passion, more of Bo. And most of all at this moment more of Bo's tongue. Lauren lost herself to the building hunger from deep inside her chest, a moan escaping past her lips she reached out and grabbed Bo's face, knotting her fingers in her hair, pulling just a little causing the succubus to moan out in her own mixture of pain and passion. Maneuvering herself so that she was sitting up and had a knee on each side of the Fae, leaning down she pressed her lips more firmly against hers, crushing them so close together that it was almost painful, key word being almost. The muscles in her body were tense as she found herself pressing her body hard against the length of Bo's strong, beautiful body as she guided them down on the bed. Lauren's hands removing themselves from her girlfriend's hair to the bed helping support her weight. The desire that was reaping havoc on her body was building to the point of pain. The point of no return. Lauren felt her eyelids fluttering as the waves of heat raced up and down her trembling body. Taking a deep breath using every ounce of composer she had left, she pulled back the lovers eyes meeting. Both sets of eyes glossy in a daze of desire and hunger.

"I love you," Lauren's words were nothing more than a gentle whisper, the woman beneath her breath hitched at the words. "You Bo."

Bo's heart skipped another beat at the words, it was amazing how something so simple. Something she had heard over a dozen times from the same woman now had more meaning than ever. Had the power to make her heart skip a beat and warm her all at the same time. Amazing how this woman and only this woman could bring her desire, her hunger, her needs to the point of getting lost in them in the most dangerous of ways but yet could still get thorough to her, make all of the passion and urges mean more than anything.

Suddenly she was aware just how labored her breath had become. All her senses were heightened as she became hyper aware of everything around her. The heat that passed through Lauren's body into hers, the desire she could feel coming from the other woman something she didn't need her Fae powers to know. Before another moment could be wasted the blonde leaned down stopping just short of her girlfriend's throat taking a long linger breath nostrils flaring as she moved her nose slowly sensuously up from the nape of her neck to the hollow of her throat just above the start of her collar bone. Bo's breath hitched again at the sensual "torture", needing more contact she reached out and caressed the side of the blonde's face her nails scraping across her skin, capturing a handful of blonde locks as she drew the woman closer to her. Bo's hand moved up the side of Lauren's throat, thumb digging into her pulse point and her fingers pressed against the base of her skull.

"You drive me insane." Lauren could barely recognize the growling whisper so laced with passion, swallowing back her own as she left a trail of small kisses back up the woman's throat, nipping slightly on her ear lobe as she reached her destination before moving just a little, tilting her head slightly so their needy lips were only centimeters from each others. "Do you know that?"

The succubus' eyes closed as she found herself moaning realizing that the woman above her was no longer holding up her weight. The overwhelming amount of heat radiating from between her thighs she began to notice against her skin causing her heart to speed up even more.

"I know," she let out breathlessly as she turned her head her lips so close to Bo's ears, the breath tickling the succubus, a shiver of desire rushing through her. "Do you want me stop?"

It took everything in her not to moan, not to growl in protest at just the thought of this stopping, not to gasp at the sharp pleasure she felt from Lauren's nails pressing into the soft skin on her hips as her hands slid under the woman's shirt just enough to make contact, and she wanted nothing more than to turn her head just a small amount so their lips would meet again. Leaning up just a bit she nuzzled the blonde's throat fiercely, dragging the points of her teeth along the sensitive skin, her palms pressed against the small of Lauren's back. Beneath her fingers she could feel the muscles flexing, one leg rested flat on the bed as the other rested half on and under the woman's thigh, while where her knee bent the other half dangled over the edge, their needy bodies pressing together. Moaning softly she kissed and sucked at the pulse point of Lauren's throat, the blonde's eyes closing tightly as she shivered against her will.

"I-I know what you need."

"I would hope so," the blonde let out in a half whisper, half soft laugh.

Tilting her head back looking at her girlfriend intently. Before the blonde could speak her half conceived thought her lips were captured yet again in a passion filled kiss, that quickly turned into a ravenous one as Bo's hands slid up the woman's back pushing her down toward herself as the kiss if possible got deeper as Bo's life force was being surrendered to Lauren and then vice verse, and then again, and again until it was a steady flow the two's mixing together until they were one. Both of their eyes opening to half mass in union to check for the same "green light" to continue even though neither honestly knew if they could actually stop at this point if they had to. Bright piercing blue orbs meeting an equally bight and piercing green ones for only a moment until they both gave into each other.

**The Morning**

Bo's eyes slowly fluttered open as she ran her hand up and down Lauren's side to find nothing. Her mind quickly clearing as she felt her stomach start to turn on its self again frustration quickly over coming her as she sat up quickly grabbing her robe off the floor and throwing it on as she stood up taking a quick glance around the room for any trace of Lauren but of course there was none. She was going to attempt to tell herself it was an amazing and vivid dream but by the fact of how alive and full she felt mixed with the tender areas of skin on her neck, the side of her breast, the inside of her left thigh, and the low of her stomach where small, mouth sized bruises were made it impossible. Shaking her head she walked out of her room and down the hall approaching the sound of her best friend and her boyfriend laughing,

_'Least_ _someone's happy__,__'_ she thought to herself pouting.

She paused as she walked into the living room to find Kenzi and Hale at the kitchen table eating pancakes while Lauren stood on the opposite side sipping her morning coffee.

"Bo! Let me tell you, the lady love of your life here skills do not only apply to making you moan so loud I can hear over ear phones or making scrumptious cupcakes, they also include pancakes."

"And bacon," Hale chirped in taking a drink of orange juice.

"I thought a nice jester would be appreciated considering," Lauren said with a smile from behind her cup as she kept her eyes on Bo who was smiling ear to ear like a little kid on Christmas as she made her way over to the group shooting the only full human there a smile before moving to Lauren kissing her on the check as the blonde handed over her coffee.

"So tomorrow is there a chance for waffles?" Kenzi asked taking an over sized bite of her pancakes getting a raised eyebrow from Bo. "What? She's been mean for a while now and there is no better way to make up other then food and liquor. Ohhh. Can you make waffles?" Her eyes widened as she look to Lauren who had a odd smile.

"Well, I supposed that if I did the right calculation of liquor and batter with the-"

"Don't humor her," Hale inturpted with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Oh my gaw! If you can you do that I will literally worship you. I am so not even-" the human was cut off as they heard the sound of a vibrating phone against the kitchen counter.

An awkward silence fell upon them there once genuine smiles turning to tense ones as three of the fours eyes went to Lauren's phone. Hale and Kenzi's went to Bo while hers fell to the counter. Lauren looked over the three of them, taking a breath realizing what the tension was.

"It's my mother. She wants breakfast this morning."

"Well that's less tension causing but still very scary," Kenzi joked going back to eating.

"Really," she assured softly placing her hand over Bo's who was looking at her almost studying her. "I understand with how things have been there are a couple issues to be worked on trust being one. Go ahead and look at my phone Babe, all you're gonna see is my mom."

Bo looked between her and then phone a couple times before she shook her head and smiled. "No need. I believe you."

"Also I've decided that the contact I spend with Sasha will be decreasing, immensity." She leaned over kissing Bo on the cheek, her lips lingering by her ear for a moment, whispering. "I want us. Only."

Pulling back she flashed a smile before grabbing the phone off the counter and walking past Bo, tapping her on the butt playfully as she passed making the succubus' jaw drop while Hale almost spit out his orange juice out.

"Aww. Bo-Bo all in love and happy," Kenzi teased. "Really though lady love could give Rachel Ray a run for her money."

"I'm sorry do you want to date my girlfriend?" Bo asked jokingly throwing a rag at her.

**The Hall**

Lauren started down the stairs feeling her phone vibrating again, looking down Caller Unknown. Sighing heavily she opened the phone.

"Hello...I was with Bo...Yes I saw her last night...No she didn't admit to it...No I'm not forgetting our deal I just need to focus on my relationship...No...I won't lose Bo because of her...What do you mean what am I going to do...I" Lauren looked behind herself and up the stairs before pushing open the door and walking out into the alley. "I'm going to kill her."


	9. Deals All Around

**Chapter Eight : Deals All Around**

"Mother," Lauren greeted with a forced smile as she approached the outdoors table where her mother sat sipping some fruity drink.

"Dr. Lewis," she replied making the blonde raise an eyebrow as she sat down across from her. "Now you know how it feels to be addressed so formally all the time."

"I address you respectfully and how you taught me."

"Actually I taught you to call me ma'am but something tells me a thirty some year old woman calling me ma'am is a tad degrading." She paused to take a sip. "Although I suppose working under an adult film star reject is just as degrading. Tell me how is it someone raised with your background working under, that."

"Is this really what I called in late to work for mother? To be degraded again?"

"Again?" she let out almost shocked at the accusation.

"Every time I have seen you since you've arrived has been nothing but insulting me. My life style of people in my life that I care about."

"Lauren I speak the truth if you or your low life class of acquaintances cannot handle that well that is honestly not my fault nor problem."

"Fine. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Don't be indignant now it doesn't suit you well. Now that you have had time to calm I wanted to talk more to you about returning home with me and your father. I think it's time."

"Well I don't."

"This is no life for you. I sat quite when you went on your little field trip to the Congo and-"

"Field trip?" she asked irritation quickly building at the implication that her visit to the Congo, the visit that changed her life forever was compared to something school kids took to have a fun day out of school.

"Lauren. You are a well raised well educated, well mannered woman. Raised with values and substance. You're not in your prime and to be honest you have put on a couple pounds but you are still attractive and you're not that old. You can still find a suitable husband. With a much better paying job and…"

"Mother. This is my life not yours. I'm not asking you to support me. To be here for me. Or even respect me but you do need to respect that I am well above legal age. My choices like my mistakes are mine to make."

"You've always wanted to work at St. Sebastian near home, I called and talk-"

"Mother-"

"Call me ma'am. Call me Stephanie. Call me Mrs. Lewis. But stop calling me mother."

"What did I lose the right? Because I refuse to follow your orders?"

"No being a mother is something I take pride in and hold with some affectionate regard. Every time you say it it sounds like your addressing something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe," she trailed off catching herself. "You were meant for more than this. Why do you want to settle on a dead end job, in some poor part of town, with that, Bo."

"What is your problem with her? Honestly."

"Hi, I'm Silvia. Can I get you anything?" the two scowled at one another for another second swallowing their building anger as the overly perky waitress reminded them that they were still in public.

"No, thank you," Lauren said politely with a nod waiting until she was far enough out of ear shot before turning back to her mother. "My life may not be what you planned or even what I planned. It's not perfect but it's what I have. What I've been dealt. And I fight every day to make something of it. You have no idea what I go through, or what I've been through. You were so wrapped up in your political career and Eric that-"

"Don't bring him into this."

"That you forgot all about me. I've been alone for so long I've learned how to adapt. I don't care anymore that you and Dad forgot about me. I don't care anymore that you don't call or write or e-mail or generally spend any time thinking about me. I know that you're not here for me, I don't know why your here but I know it's not for me. Bo, Bo is Bo. She has her flaws and is nowhere near perfect but she's here for me. She does what's best for me. And I know for a fact that she would die for me." She stood up, clenching her jaw as her eyes became watery trying with her entire being to just hold off crying until she was away from the other woman. "Which is more then I can say for my own mother."

"Lauren," she let out almost as a master calling its dog back as the doctor started walking away.

"She still blames you, huh," Mrs. Lewis turned to the deep voice from behind her, her eyes locked on him as he walked around taking the newly vacated seat. Even sitting he was a monster. A six foot two, three hundred pound, chiseled man of pure muscle. His jet black hair cut in a military hair cut, his soulless, black eyes as cold ice. His smile at her obvious disgust for him showed his mouth of fangs, true to anyone else they would just appear as overly sharp teeth maybe even be a conversation starter but to her knowing what he was, who he was and just how viscous he could be with them, to her they were murder weapons.

"Stay out of my personal life."

"Stay out?" he chuckled. "The whole point of our deal is in regards to your personal life."

"What do you need?"

"What? Two friends can't just catch up."

"We are NOT friends Damion. We are enemies with the unfortunate of benefiting each other."

"Politician till the end. I love it. You would have made an excellent addition to Fae Elders. Maybe if we had you things would be a little better for us, eh?"

"I would never be associated-"

"Oh don't get all high and mighty let's not forget you carry that 'disgusting' gene inside of you, love."

"Were done, here," she declared scowling at him with murder in her eyes as he leaned back into the chair surveying the surrounding tables with a smile.

"Not even close, my love. Not even close."

**The Lab**

**Two Hours Ago**

_**Unknown: Don't forget our deal Lauren or your relationship won't be the only thing you'll be losing.**_

Lauren's eyes stayed focused on her phone as sat at her desk tapping the desk with the pen in her other hand. Her cluttered mind running back and forth between Bo and Sasha. Her mother. Her options. And not the threat from her supposed ally.

"Hey there." She looked up to see Sasha walking in with a huge smile, two coffees in hand.

"Hey," the blonde greeted back quickly shutting her phone and shoving it in her pants pocket as she stood up taking a cup from the Fae.

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing actually. We've actually been surprisingly slow."

"Well in that case you wanna do a little research on you?"

"Do you think that's wise with Sonya around?"

"Sonya is currently tied up in her own problems at the moment. Something tells me she will be for a while," she comforted with a smile as she took sip, wiggling her eyebrows at Lauren as she did playfully. "Sort of a vacation we'll say."

"She's here to determine who stays alive and she took a vacation?"

"You know I thought it was odd to but she's always been an interesting one," Sasha let out in a chuckle placing her cup down, even though she kept a smile her eyes danced over the desk glancing at what files were out.

"Where did she go?"

"Careful Lauren, gonna make me jealous. I thought I was your favorite Fae over fifteen hundred," her smile eased as her tone hardened.

"You are. Just inquisitive. You know me, always need answers," Lauren replied with a smile of her own sensing how much The Ash had tensed at the line of questions. Sasha raised an eyebrow as she studied the woman deciding how to continue.

"A loveable quality most times." She winked. "I honestly don't know. Somewhere warm though I believe," she answered her amusement returning as she winked at Lauren.

**Unknown**

Sonya sat on the rocky, dirt cover ground her feet dangling over the edge of the ground looking at her phone. **Low Battery-Low Battery-Connect to Charger-Connect to Charger-Powering Off**. She puckered her lips together as she sighed heavily.

"Well this is unfortunate," she huffed out as she held her hand out in front of her before letting go of the small electronic. Her eyes watching her once source of entertainment down to the large river of boiling lava a good fifty feet below her. Scowling she looked around at the seemingly never ending rocky walls in both directions before moving her eyes up seeing that just like to her sides they extended so high that there was no sign of sky or end for that matter. "Yup. Most unfortunate."

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment**

"Well hello," Bo greeted with a polite but hesitant smile as she walked into the living room to find her best friend sitting in the chair facing a young, handsome man.

His dirty blond hair freshly cut, styled into a Ceaser style. His brown eyes not to light not to dark almost the shade of Lauren's, the thought making her smile. In fact this young man kind of reminded her of her girlfriend in a way but she quickly shook it thinking that she was just missing the woman.

"Bo. This is Eric. He has a job for us."

"If you'd be as so kind as to help."

"Well depends on-"

"Money? I can pay," he offered cutting the succubus off making Kenzi's eyes widen.

"I was going to say what the job is."

"I need a girl."

"Um, we don't really do that. But I can tell you a couple clubs that are great for that type of thing," Bo replied trying not laugh while the tiny human was making displeasing faces at her.

"You miss understand. I need to find a specific girl. She is the key to saving my sister. The leader of the Dark Fae has her. And while I too am dark Fae I'm not exactly welcome amongst them. In fact my welcome is really one that would be greeted with whips, chains, and some very, very sharp objects. Not my idea of fun."

"What kind of danger is your sister in?"

"Not important."

"Not to be rude but it kinda is. I don't really risk my ass for anything and considering how my first meeting with this guy went this is gonna be a really big risk."

"Let's just say that due to a couple bad choices she's made the some nasty Fae have taken an unhealthy interest in her. I respect that you do things your way but respect that I can only share so much for both your safety and hers." He stood up smiling down at Kenzi and then Bo. "Please. My sister won't have a chance past finding this woman." The succubus looked between her pleading best friend and then to the young gentle man. Maybe it was the fact that her day had started great. Maybe the fact that her best friend was getting the best of her. Maybe it was because his appearance reminded her so much of the love of her life but she just couldn't say no.

"Okay. We'll do it."

**Sasha's Office**

"So this is what I got so far," she said standing over Lauren who was sitting down looking through a handful of papers. "It's not much but something is better than nothing right?"

"Thank you so much. It means a lot. A start is better nothing."

"I think we should start seeing just how far your powers extend."

"Trying to get me killed?" Sasha looked down at the woman brow tensed.

"I'm sorry are you angry at me?"

"No. Why?" she asked not bothering to look up.

"I don't know things just seem a tad different between us lately. I mean you usually laugh at my dumb jokes and seem to be happy being around me. Actually make an effort to talk and you just seem to be..."

"Just stressed." She stood up giving the Fae no choice but to back up. "After all I have another old scary Fae coming after me to kill me and I still am wondering what I am. I am normally a level minded person but there are some things that shake it."

"Okay," Sasha replied forcing a smile out once again finding herself trying to study the woman.

**Azazel's Office**

"Okay. Plan, I'm going to be tough and you be cool. And hopefully we'll get this address," Bo whispered to Kenzi as they approached the leader for the Dark Fae who was sitting at his desk feet up on it while a young, petite blonde standing at the edge of the desk at attention. "Okay. Look we don't really know each other and after our first-"

"Yeah. Yeah. You want Kattia's location right?" he snapped his fingers making the young woman hand them a small pink post-it with some directions scribbled over it.

"Um, well I think don't really know her name we-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Take the post it and vamoose I got a date with a double jointed Nymph. Much more interesting then hearing your rambling."

"Ooooookay," Kenzi let out clapping her hands together as they stood there confused for a moment as he shewed them away. Pulled out his blue flip phone as his assessment escorted the two friends out.

_**Me: It's done. They have the address. **_

_**Unknown: Wanna cookie?**_

"Bitch," he grumbled to himself as he tossed his phone on the desk.

**Kenzi's Bedroom**

"You know that's my boy and I get losing the woman you love to someone you hate is not the best thing for your mood but…" Hale complained as he took his hat off followed by this jacket as laid on the bed with her lab top on her lap, the noise from her zombie game filling the silence.

"Dyson? What he do now?"

"I went to see him. See if ol' boy was coming back as my partner so I can get Sasha and the Captain off my ass but all he did was start griping about how I should have tracked him down and bla-bla-bla basically made Lauren seem like a demon from hell that's gonna steal our souls in our sleep."

"You know that is a possibility-die zombie bitch—but I don't know she's been semi normal today maybe she's got all the bitchy out—NO, NO GET AWAY-hopefully cause I don't think Bo can take any more-SHIT-" She slammed the computer shut tossing it onto the bed before folding her arms across her chest pouting as she looked at the siren who stood in front of her eyes wide in amusement.

"Well that was an interesting sentence."

"I got to level twenty and now this crazy zombie hooker, with a meat cleaver for a hand keeps killing me. Two more levels and I complete the game."

"Riiiiight." He clapped his hands together shaking his head before undoing his button down. "I just don't get the mood swings. He left a stand up guy and came back a crazed-"

"Guy? Come on you know that when comes to Bo and Lauren he gets a little coo-coo and even before Lauren got all empowered she was a little Fetal Attraction when it came to him," she grunted as she forced herself off the bed. "And now that she's all powerful and he's well still him, street fighter six baby! I excited!"

"So in short you wanna see our friends fight? Cause we don't have enough Dark Fae trying to do it for us."

"You're telling me you never thought about it?" she asked suspiciously tilting her head to the side.

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Hey," Lauren greeted gently as she walked into the room, tossing her bag onto the floor and walking over to the bed kicking off her shoes and tossing her phone onto the table along with her watch.

"Hey you," she greeted back with a hundred watt smile as she rolled over from her side of the bed to where her girlfriend was standing. "How was work?"

"Boring. Odd not training, feel kind of tense."

"I can help with that," she offered as she watched the blonde making quick work of her clothes. "I really can."

"I'm sure."

"I put clothes in the bathroom for you, knew you'd be coming home soon." Her smile faded slightly. "I mean here not home. It is like a second home I think but-" she was cut off as the blonde leaned down giving her a quick peck before disappearing into the bathroom leaving the succubus alone.

At first she just laid there but soon her eyes began to focus on the phone, again a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach worsening until it became over powering. Reaching out she quickly opened the phone eyes darting between the bathroom door and the phone finding nothing more than a few text from her mother, one from her father. Smiling she placed the phone back carefully before hearing the water turn off. Quickly she jumped up looking around the room tossing two shirts that were on the floor to the chair by the window and then leaning down picking up her sward that was half under the bed.

"You look. Wow," Bo mumbled turning around stopping her cleaning to find Lauren coming out of the bathroom still dripping wet. In nothing more than gray short-shorts and a black spaghetti tank top.

"I don't have the body to pull this look off Bo. I really wish you would let me go home and get clothes, or stay in my clothes."

"One you're crazy, and two your crazy." She smiled at the blonde came closer, reaching out placing her hand on the succubus hip.

"Thank you I think. And Babe."

"Yeah?" she let out softly her mind beginning to wander as she felt her girlfriend's aura peeking up.

"I don't think you," she trailed off as she ran her free hand down Bo's bear muscular arm from her shoulder, to her forearm closing her hand just a little so the brunette could feel her nails as her hand sensually made its way down to her hand that was holding onto a large sward. "Are going to need that tonight."

"I don't know." She leaned forward kissing the woman tenderly for a moment. "Could make for some interesting foreplay..."

"Sorry not a fan of," leaning in kissing her on the neck, "phallic objects," nipping softly.

"Really?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow tossing the object of discussion onto the bed. "Cause I have some memories of some very interesting in counters between me and you, Babe."

"Doesn't count," she said sheepishly turning pink as she as took Bo's hand in her own leading her out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm sure it does."

"Shhh!" she let out as they walked into the living room where Hale and Kenzi sat cuddled together in one corner of the couch looking at them as a smiling Lauren broke away from the embrace walking into the kitchen fixing herself something to drink.

"Finally! Was about to start the movie already," Hale said taking a hand full of popcorn that was resting in his lap.

"Oh calm yourself," Lauren replied with a smile from behind the counter making the three look at her questionably. "Cause you're a siren, you can calm people, get it?" she asked raising both eyebrows with a smile getting odd looks from the couple while Bo laughed to herself before going to the door where a loud knocking was coming from while the blonde walked into the living room standing at the back edge of the couch next to the siren.

"I just wanna watch this movie," Kenzi wined as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh relax," Bo responded as she walked into the living room. "This is Eric. A client of ours," she informed to Lauren even though he was still behind her far enough to be out of eye sight. "I'm sorry I was going to call first thing in the morning got kind of late and..." she trailed off informing the client as he came into view pausing just as he stepped into the populated room, his eyes dancing over Lauren who's attention was on the TV still. "This is my girlfriend," she said dominantly not liking the attention HER girlfriend was getting.

"Lauren," he said softly almost in a whisper making the blonde turn around with a smile that vanished as he came into sight, the cup in her hand slipping from her hand falling to the ground and shattering into dozens of pieces.


	10. Consider It Considered

**Chapter Nine : Consider It Considered **

As the glass slipped from her hand Hale had jumped over the side of the couch while Bo was slightly more delayed not coming into action until the sound of the glass shattering across the floor which seemed to kick her into action. Both Fae went toward him but quickly found themselves at a halt as Eric raised his left hand up palm toward the three and within a millisecond there was a fiery barrier separating them from himself and Lauren who stood there frozen her eyes locked with his.

"Lauren!" they small group yell in union in a helpless plea but even though she had heard the words, she didn't.

Instead of running. Instead of fighting. Instead of any of the options that would be the normal reaction in this situation she stood still. Feet glued to the floor and her eyes never leaving his as he took three steps toward her and extended his right hand toward her.

"Don't be afraid," his voice was soft and inviting as he took another step toward her but this time she took one back. "Lauren, it's me," he continued the feeling of anguish now evident not only in his voice or face but also in his actions as his fire barrier burned brighter, the heat radiating from it becoming almost unbearable making the group have to step back even further.

He held his hand out for another second waiting for the woman to take his gentle offer but by the way she was starting to squirm under his stare he realized he would need a different approach. She took another breath as she tore her eyes from his to her friends or what little she could see of them through the blaze before searching the room quickly. True she had been in the apartment so many times before it had even become a home to her but at this second her mind had seemed to have turn it into completely new terrain as she could not remember any windows, or exits. As her eyes focused on the door behind him her mind starting to converse with itself the usually highly aware and observant woman didn't see the attack coming until she felt brute force of his body hitting against hers. One hand going to the back of her head, the other dropping to her lower back holding her to him as they went crashing out of the window that was directly behind her. Just as his hand fell so did the fiery barrier, the three ran in union jumping over the last five inches that had not yet evaporated but they were too late. Just as they reached the destroyed window the three struggling to all fit their heads out at once, found nothing more than an empty street.

**The Dal**

"Who's Eric?" Bo demanded to know as she stormed into the empty bar to find her Grandfather wiping down tables.

"I'm sorry?"

"Eric? Human, well Fae torch. Seems to know Lauren?" He turned around his brow tensing.

"Bo I don't-"

"Let me guess, you don't know who he is? Don't know who I am talking about? Can't help me? I know the lines, so instead of going ten rounds of going back and forth why don't you just tell me and safe us the aggravation."

"Something's are better left alone, this is one of them."

"Trick."

"I have to weigh the balance of one life to the lives of many..."

"I'm really hoping you're not implying what I think you are cause if you are it's going to be a serious problem in our already troubled relationship."

"Lauren is not abiding by Fae nor human laws any more. Protecting her is a line that needs serious consideration to cross."

"Considered it considered," she barked out both Hale and Kenzi looking away as the eldest in the room turned to them for help.

**Unknown**

"You're dead," Lauren stated as looked around the dismayed apartment that had the look of Bo's places before they had started fixing it up.

All the windows were boarded up, that went in suit with the walls that had chunks missing every so often. The floor dusty and dirty, a large hole big enough to fit a car a good thirty feet to her left and another one slightly smaller behind herself. The only furniture was a metal folding chair that she stood behind and twenty feet in front of her was a decent sized metal dining table with one chair that was pushed out slightly so that the young man who was sitting on the table could comfortably rest his feet on.

"Am I?" he asked his voice and face showing concern as he lean forward folding his hands while his eyes stayed locked on her. "That would explain so much." His concern quickly vanished replaced with a smile. "Ha! Come on Lauren it's me your baby brother. Your boo-boo bear, although now as a grown man I'd really appreciate if we didn't tell people about the last part. Got street cred to uphold."

"W-we had a funeral for you."

"They did," he said his smile fading for a moment as his voice filled with hate at the mention of their parents. "By the way thanks a bunch for not attending, if I was actually dead that would have hurt my tiny, manly feelings." His smile like his playful tone began to return. "But considering you were stuck in some dirt hole in the middle of nowhere being life jacked by Thelma and Louis."

"Eric?" she let out in disbelief as she took small steps from behind her safety net of the chair, her eyes studying him from the movement he made to his mannerisms to his voice. "I-Is that really you?"

"The one and only, big sis." he chuckled out while flashing a grin that was strangely somewhere between flirty and cocky. "Oh and I really do apologize for our exit but not necessarily sure which Fae are trust worthy not to mention I don't think your Rihanna wanna be girlfriend would have let you leave without a fight."

"Sh-shes protective."

"Possessive more like it. Don't get me wrong it's good knowing my sisters being taken care of but there is a point where it's like back off a bit."

You've been watching me?" she asked hesitantly her body tensing once again at the realization the only way he'd have known that about Bo would have been from watching her.

"No, well yeah, but not all peeping Tom like or Sasha, just asked around a bit. Wanted to see how you were plus make sure it was safe to pop up. After all you are a ward of the Ash who is a Light Fae." He paused a puzzled looking coming over him as his sentence came to an end. "Ha to that statement. But none the less I am a Dark Fae tip toeing on Light Fae territory with Sasha's prized possession. Not the safest thing to try unprepared or at all."

"How do you know about Fae? Wait, you're Fae?" she asked unnecessarily already knowing the answer considering everything that had just happened to get them to where they were. "A Dark Fae?"

"Oh, don't look all disapprovingly at me like that," he replied shaking his head, for the first time his gaze falling from her to his feet. "I was young, alone, angry." He looked back up forcing a smile out at his sister who had an unreadable look over her face. "Plus I had that hot jock rebel phase going on. Not to mention the Dark Fae have some HOT females which is something I heard you would appreciate." He flashed another grin and gave her a wink as he let his feet fall from the chair so they were now dangling. "When did that happen by the way?"

"You are a Dark Fae who trespassed on to Light territory. Kidnapped a ward of The Ash who is by all accounts mentally unstable and one of the only living children left of the Ancients and you're worried about when I started liking girls?" she asked eyebrow raised her tone both confused and amused.

"Of course! I deal with Fae crap 24/7, I haven't see you in years. Last I knew you were little Miss. Perfect doing anything and everything to please mom and trying to save the world at every turn and now, well let's just say you took a very interesting turn down a very different rabbit hole." He paused, now raising his own eye brow at his sister's confusion to his statement. "The Matrix? Come on tell me you've seen it. You weren't even involved in Fae business at the time."

"You." she couldn't help but smile at the young man who to her was still a kid, memories of him rushing back to her. "You really haven't changed."

"Oh, on the contrary." He extended his hands palms facing up for a second there was nothing and then suddenly two fire balls the size of baseballs where in each. Turning to her he wiggled his eyebrows as he started to juggle them and somewhere in between the third and fourth time around a third had been introduced. "I've changed quite a bit."

"What happened?" He looked back up to her, the words soft and sad her smile and amusement with him now gone. "Why did you fake your death?"

"Fake my death?" his tone now cool as he closed his hands together until the three fiery balls were nothing. "Haha, good one. I faked nothing, Mrs. Mother-Knows-Best on the other hand went all shinning on me. I mean man did we think she got pissed when I took the Benz for a joy ride this was some Hulking out type shit. I was just waiting for her to turn green but she stayed at a solid red, actually think she popped a blood vessel or something."

"Mom-"

"Mom knows? Oh yeah! Turns out Ma knew for quite a while but it's what she did after me that turned her into the woman she is today." He hopped of the table dusting himself off waiting for her to say something but to his surprise all he got was another look he had never seen before. "Oh come on, you're telling me after everything you never found out who she is? Syra never told you?" He stopped himself seeing the hurt coming over her, even though it had been years since they had seen each other, years since they spoke. Even though she was over ten years older he still couldn't stand to see his sister hurt. Taking a step forward to her cautiously seeing if she was okay with it before taking another. "I'm sorry. I really thought you knew."

"Mother is...?"

"Mommy dearest is the leader of the A.A.L.D.F.. You had to have heard of them being as interrogated into the Fae world as you are, especially now being." He stopped himself realizing how far he went but it was too late she once hanging head shot up, eyebrow raised as she scowled at him.

"Being what?"

"Being a doctor for The Ash and-"

"It may have been almost ten years Eric but I still know when you're lying."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes went to her feet.

**The Dal**

"Trick just give me the address," Bo ordered as she brought her hands down on the bar top, hitting it harder then she intended her hands stinging from the hit but she refused to think about it. To think about anything other than finding her girlfriend.

"Bo just let this one go."

"Either you tell me or-"

"Or what Bo?" she turned her attention to Dyson who was standing behind her slightly to the side.

"I'll go to Sasha."

"You wouldn't," he bit back as though it were a fact.

"When it comes to her safety I'll fight alongside who I have to." She turned to face him. "Go up against who I have to."

"Is that a threat?"

"Dys, chill man," Hale said taking a step in front of Kenzi who was not far from her best friend's side.

"You have no idea what she is now. What she's involved in. How deep she goes with Sasha."

"And you do?" the small group turned to the voice, Lauren glaring at him as she walked up the succubus not wasting any time as she went to her girlfriend giving her a quick over. First her hands on her checks before they dropped to her forearms until reaching her hands and embrace the woman of discussion welcomed. "Because if you do I think there would be quite a few people including myself who would like to know the answer to that. The Ash would too."

"Ha. You can't threaten me with her," a low growl escaped from his chest causing the succubus to turn around standing in between him and her girlfriend.

"I think I just did."

"Enough. From both of you. Until further notice," Trick trialed off taking a deep breath looking between the two. "Neither of you are welcomed here."

"Fine with me," Lauren was the first to break the silence that fell over them as she turned and headed for the door a more then displeased Bo on her heals.

"You too," he kept his face and tone flat as he looked to a betrayed looking wolf.

"Trickster this is a little over kill. It's Dys and Lauren, they fight. They growl and snare at each other, occasionally get physical nothing major."

"It's for their safety."

**Hilton Hotel**

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Bo asked as she struggled to keep up with her girlfriend as she bolted from the elevator and was now storming down the vacant hall.

"I need answers," she barked out as her speed increased. "You didn't have to come, Bo."

"Just how loaded are your parents?" she let out as her eyes danced over the overly expensive decor deciding to ignore the brush off.

"Quite," Lauren answered as she came to a complete stop without warning, the succubus almost running into her, it was at moments like this she was happy for her heightened reflexes. "Mom?" she called out as she pushed the door open and walked into the main room with her girlfriend on her heels. "Mom?" she called out again this time with more force as her eyes surveyed the room.

"Maybe they're out," Bo chirped out as she looked around herself ignoring the off feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Mom?" she called out again walking forward and then taking a left turn down a tiny hall that lead to the bedroom. The double sided doors wide open, her mother in view. The woman's back to them as she sat on the bed her head hanging down toward her husband only his feet visible at the moment. "Mother." She took a step into the room and then to the side so Bo could enter. "Answer me," she demanded as she scowled at her mother's back until Mrs. Lewis turned her head to the side so she could see her daughter, the woman's eyes swollen and red, her cheeks a matching color and tear stained. "Mom?" she let out in a whisper almost with the innocence of a child as she felt the succubus' hand grab her wrist lightly. Normally she would have looked to her girlfriend, looked to the touch but this time her eyes were glued to her mother who was now standing up and stepping away from the bed exposing the gruesome sight in front of them, Bo's grip tightening as her eyes fell to the ground. "Dad," the blonde let out in a broken whimper that almost broke her girlfriend's heart. There laid out on the bed in front of them was Mr. Lewis limp and lifeless. His head tilted back being held up by the wall his eyes wide and glossed over. His white undershirt no longer white with the exception of a few traces on his side's the rest a dark red, blood stained and soaked much like the surrounding sheet. A large cut from ear to ear at least three inches wide and four inches deep maybe even deeper considering it looked as though given a hard enough push his head would have come clean off. "Daddy..."


	11. Leap Of Faith

**Chapter Ten : Leap Of Faith**

**Unknown/12:30 A.M.**

Azazel squeezed his eyes tightly at the sting of his blood running into his eyes, this pain unfortunately nowhere near the worst. Shaking his head violently side to side he tried to shake some of the gushing blood along with sweat off. Letting his head fall back he could feel the steady stream of warm liquid now changing course and running down the side of his face to his neck. Though blurry he could see his restraints the thin piano wire almost invisible the closer to the ceiling it got. Tilting his head to the right his eyes followed the wire down to his wrist where it disappeared underneath not only a vast amount of his gushing blood but his sliced skin, the restraints in all his struggle had made it through his skin and muscle and was now tightly wrapped around his bone making slow agonizing work of him as his body weight was proving to be too heavy.

He groaned out in pain against his will as he felt his body slide down no more than a millimeter but in his situation any movement was magnified a thousand times. As the pain shot threw his body his lower half jerked involuntarily causing the wires wrapped around his ankles slice deeper. Due to his current spread eagle position being five inches off the ground the wire restraining his lower half only cut when moved against them unlike his wrists. Letting his head drop forward he kept his eyes open through the sting as they focused on the large pool of blood that laid under him over the newly shined, black hard wood floor. Blood that had made its way from his wrists and ankles. From the two small incisions that were made just under his eyebrows just deep enough so that they would continue to drain blood at a steady pace but not so deep that he would die from the loss. But the majority of the blood puddle had come from the deep gashes across his back so many that over leaped until it was impossible to tell how many times he had been whipped. And then the once open wound from his lower stomach just above his hip bone where a thick metal pipe stuck half in, half out of him. The only stitch of clothing he had to cover him was his once baby blue boxers that were now blood soaked.

"How you doing Champ?" even though his head stayed down he raised his eyes to the source of the voice. Twenty feet in front of him stood Mrs. Lewis leaning against a dark, oak dining table that had a few stray things carefully placed atop that he couldn't make out but what every they were he knew they wouldn't be good from him. Her white button down was un-tucked and dismayed with small blood stains on the rolled up sleeves and the bottom of the hem.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Do you know what cauterizing is?" she asked using a small, white hand towel to wipe the blood off her hands. "Most people I know when torturing someone with a sharp object will insert it into said person and then pull it out within seconds." She tossed the rag onto the table behind herself before standing up and taking a couple steps toward him. "Now while it does cause pain which is enjoyable," another few steps toward the Fae, "I like to prolong the pain. When you insert a burning hot poker, as I did, and then leave it in the skin begins to cauterize around the metal and the longer you leave it in the more it starts to heal the more your pain subsides." Another few steps until she was right in front of him reaching out the short distance wrapping her hand around the end of the metal object protruding from his skin. "And then once the subjects relaxes and pain subsides to the point of it being bearable." With one swift motion she ripped the pipe out, a loud scream followed by the clink of the metal hitting the floor as she threw it down. "Ha. Twice the pain with one strike." She laughed dryly to herself as she made her way back to the table picking up a small red bucket beginning to stir the thick, gray substance inside with a thin paint stick. "Stop being a baby," she ordered as his groans of pains started to subside.

"I. Did. Not. Kill. Your. Husband. You insane, emotionless, heartless bitch."

"That was redundant," she replied with a forced smile, as she poured a glass of water into the bucket. "Emotionless and heartless would imply the same definition of being not being able to feel emotion and, or empathy. You'd think something that is nearly five thousand years old would know something as simple as that."

"You keep saying thing you're a breeder Stephanie. Your son is one of us. Your daughter is one of us. You carry the gene," he paused spitting a mouth full of blood in her direction, "and if you're to believe the rumors you are too."

"Haha. IF I was why would I be killing my own kind?"

"Ever heard of a not so friendly man named Hitler?" He shook his head again trying to clear some of the blood away. "Tell me, how does it feel to commit genocide?" She glared at him as she added more water. "You gonna kill your kids too? Kill yourself when you're all done with the rest of us?"

"You know the problem with you old Fae?" she pulled out the substance cover paint stick dropping it to the floor as she walked over to him. "You all talk so damn much." She reached around with her free hand taking a handful of his sweat and blood soaked hair pulling back, causing him to scream out in pain as the wires around his wrist cut deeper as his body was pulled down. Simultaneously she brought the bucket up to his open mouth poring the thick substance down his throat. His body violently shaking as he tried to spit up the paste and shut his mouth but as she continued to pull him down causing his mouth opened involuntarily. The paste running down his face and neck to the floor mixing with his blood. As the bucket emptied she dropped it to the floor using her now free hand to cover his mouth until his convulsions slowed and then soon came to a complete stop. His bloody eyes glossing over. "Silence alas." She took a step back wiping her hands on her already messy shirt. "So much better."

**24 Hours Earlier/12:27 A.M**

"Dad," Lauren's sob broke the succubus' heart, the grip on her wrist tightening as she maneuvered herself in between the bed and the blonde who was now trying to get past her to her father's mutilated body. "Bo let me go," she ordered trying to break free of the hold.

"Don't," her words were soft and more of a plea then anything knowing that as bad as the sight looked from a distance up close it would be ten times worse. "Lauren."

"Move!" she ordered through her tears as she ripped her arm away before pushing past her girlfriend and making her way over to the side of the bloody mess. "God. Daddy," her voice cracked as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, as she fell to her knees her glassy eyes looking down at the floor unable to stand the sight of her father's mutilated body.

"You should leave," after what seemed like an entirety ten times over Mrs. Lewis finally spoke her tears now dry as she looked at Bo who stood at the end of the bed attentively watching her girlfriend go back and forth between weeping and silence. "There is no place for you here."

Bo's jaw clenched as did her fists that were buried inside her jacket pocket, finding she had less and less patience with the woman. Her eyes locked with the woman's who was almost daring her to do something. Say something. And if it hadn't been that just in that moment when her mouth began to open she heard a soft whimper from her lover and instead of anger all she felt was hurt and sympathy. Slowly her jaw like her fists unclenched as she nodded in defeat to the human as she took the few small steps to Lauren, placing her hand on her shoulder and she knelt down.

"I'll be in the car whenever you're ready," she whispered, before tenderly kissing the woman on the top of her head. "I'm not leaving you," she said slightly louder as she brought herself to her feet, even though her face like her actions had been tender she they all knew that in some way it was also a declaration to Mrs. Lewis.

**23 Hours Earlier/1:35 A.M**

"What is it?" Trick asked breaking his conversation with Kenzi off and looking to a more then troubled Hale who made his way back up to the bar.

"Lauren."'

"Did she get captured again? I told you I should have kept her on a leash," Kenzi joked half seriously as she shook her head taking a drink from her over sized mug.

"Her father has been murdered."

"What?" the young human blurted out spinning around on the stool.

"Human or Fae?" Trick asked without missing a beat.

"Bo doesn't know. She thinks it's Fae though."

"Why?"

"His head was almost completely taken off. Said it looks like he was on display for who ever found him."

"Poor Hotpants."

"This isn't good," Trick said flatly more as if his thought had escaped him.

"Well of course not our friend's father just got decapitated. That's never good," Kenzi retorted with a confused look as her eyes shifted from her boyfriend to the eldest as they stared each other down as if there was another conversation happening that she wasn't a part of.

**20 Hours Earlier/4:45 A.M**

The succubus pushed open the bedroom door, running her hand over the wall till she found the switch. Taking a step aside she let the catatonic blonde step into her bedroom. True it was hers had been for years now and up until Bo came into her life other then the lab this is where she had spent most of her time. But now as much as she tried to hold onto everything that was her's and her's alone, trying to keep a life separate from Bo she knew she had failed and never had it been more apparent than in this moment.

She felt like a stranger in her own house, in her own bedroom the only thing feeling truly like her's was the cautious succubus who stood behind her studying her every move. All she wanted to do in this moment was curl up in her bed with the woman she loved and cry herself to sleep. Into a dream where none of this was real. Where there was no Sasha. No Garruda. No Ancient Fae or Elders. No death. Just her and Bo somewhere far far away from this.

She came out of her thoughts as she felt the succubus' hand on her lower back gently as she maneuvered herself in front of herself. Her soft eyes saying so much without a word as she pulled off the woman's navy blue, blood stained shirt. Up until now she never knew something as dark as navy blue could get blood stained. A soft sigh escaped past her lips as she felt the woman's soft hands graze her hips as she pulled down her sweats along with the shorts she still had on underneath them. Lauren began to lean in to close the already small distance but instead she got a soft smile as she walked past her despairing for a moment into the bathroom and then returning with a small white wash cloth.

"Bo-"

"Shh," she let out softly as she began running the warm, damp cloth over her blood stained cheek and then collar bone hesitating briefly as she moved over the small silver chain that bore the Ash's mark, or more in her mind Sasha's mark. "Together, remember." She moved the cloth gently wiping her hands.

**12 Hours Earlier/12:53 P.M**

"Stupid question but are you okay?" Bo asked softly, her head rested on her hand as she was propped up on her elbow looking down at Lauren who's eyes were red and swollen just barely opening since she had been crying on and off all through the night.

"No. Nowhere near," her voice was soft almost inaudible.

"Told you it was stupid I just…" the succubus trailed off letting her eyes fall almost sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For being you." She scooted up so her back was against the headboard. "There is so much that I need to tell you. That we need to discuss."

"Not now."

"No. Not now." She reached out resting her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Move in with me, or really let me move in with you, or?"

"Well this is sudden."

"Oh, well I-"

"I'm kidding baby," she tried to joke softly scooting up to meet the blonde. "I would love to have you live with me. You know I've wanted that for a while, but I just don't want you to do this and then regret it."

"I've wanted to for a while Bo I just, you're the only thing that keeps me safe. The only thing that keeps me sane when everything is falling apart. It might be a horrible time but for us there is never a good time sadly."

"Ha. Yeah."

"I love you. And wheather its here. Your place. In a box in the alley, where ever you are, as long as I'm with you it feels like home."

**9 Hours Earlier/4:00 P.M**

"What are you doing?" Bo asked as she walked into her bedroom to find Lauren fully dressed and tying her gym shoes.

"I have to take care of something."

"For your dad?" she asked gently.

"Umm, no. I actually haven't even heard from my mother." She stood up walking over to the confused woman. Leaning in kissing her softly on the cheek as she took her hands into her own and lead her back toward the bed.

"Then where?"

"Bo. I need you to just give me a couple hours."

"Why?" she asked eyebrow raised as she was guided to sit, her legs spread open just enough for Lauren to fit between them leaning on the balls of her feet looking up into her lover's eyes.

"Give me a couple hours and I promise everything will be different. I just need you to trust me. Trust me Bo," she pleaded.

"I do trust you but I know that with everything-"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do Lauren."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Bo, you said that no matter what we're in this together. Did you mean it?"

"Of course. Lauren what-" she was cut off by Lauren's lips meeting her's. The kiss was quick and tender but yet passionate all at the same time.

"I need you to take a leap for me. Love me and trust me no matter what happens. Promise me that no matter what happens you'll be by my side."

"You know that no matter what ever happens I'm by your side but babe something about this feels off."

"I will tell you everything tonight. Everything. I promise you. No more lies. No more secrets." The succubus took a sharp breath her eyes locked with her lover's as her heart pounded in her chest. Her mind running in circles on what to say.

"Okay."

"Bo I mean it. No following me. No having Hale tail me. Just a few hours take this on blind faith."

"Okay, but you'll tell me everything?"

"Everything."

**7 Hours Earlier/5:12 P.M**

"Ninety bottles of beer on the wall take it down—something, something. Sasha I'm going to kill you when I get out of here," Sonya let out to herself and she hit her head on the floor as she laid spread eagle near the edge. "Maybe I could survive." She leaned up looking over the edge at the raging river of lava. "Probably not." She rolled back onto her back, huffing in frustration. "So dead!"

**5 Hours Earlier/7:46 P.M**

"What you doing here? Don't you have to be sleazing your way in with the doctor?" Azazel asked in a chuckle as Sasha walked into the empty strip club to find the fellow Fae at the bar counting money. "Getting back in her good graces. Lil' birdie told me she's leaning back toward the succubus?"

"Ha. I am here for the doctor. See you killed her father and she is my property. You killed a human on MY turf babe. I could take that as a declaration of war."

"Your ape shit if you think I touched the old man. I'm running three distracts. I'm making history. Have a different super model every night. The A.A.L.D.F may be humans but their insane and quite lethal. They would be quite a thorny thorn in my delicate side if I was to cross her." He stopped what he was doing and turned to face the woman. "Not to mention I wouldn't fuck with the half breed pet of yours. I'm five thousand, not much I don't know now a days. What she is? What she is capable of? That I don't know and when I don't know things it makes me uneasy."

"You watched them. Knew Bo and her merry gang of idiots were all tied up chasing down Lauren. Stephanie was busy with her meeting with Damion. Knew that good ol' daddy would be alone watching golf waiting for his wife." She walked closer to him, his senses perking up as he took a step away from the bar to face her completely. "And everyone knows that Lucas is a welcoming man, aging, dying, wants desperately back into his daughter's life. Mention she is a friend, he let you in. After that? It would be easy."

"What are you-you killed your girlfriend's old man?" he asked surprised in an awkward laugh as his fists clenched.

"Me? No. You did," she answered with a devious grin, her eyes darkening. "Well, least that's what every ones gonna know." As he opened his mouth to speak The Ash was on top of him his body crashing to the floor with a heavy thump. A thin blade shoved up under his rib cage, twisting it until the handle broke from the blade. Her body weight on top of his holding the unsuspecting Fae down. "Sorry brother," she let out as she slammed his head down hard enough to knock him out.

**3 Hours Earlier/9:27 P.M**

"No. No. The meeting will continue as planed-" Mrs. Lewis trialed off as she opened the door to find Azazel on her door step hands and feet bound, unconscious. "I need to call you back." She shoved her phone into her jacket pocked before leaning down pulling off a piece of folded note book paper.

_My Deepest Sympathies._

With a cool grin she crumbled the paper in her hand as her eyes danced over the motionless Fae. Her mind running wild with the deprived thoughts of what she was going to do with him.

**Present/12:34 A.M**

Lauren stood outside of the apartment door taking deep breaths as her heart raced inside her chest her stomach rumbling as she felt her face turning red. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the floor into the corner. Taking another deep breath she undid the top three buttons of her dark, navy blue shirt skating along the line of being subtly seductive and being half undressed. Taking another breath she pulled she pulled her already tight fitting jeans down onto her hips making them even tighter before running her hand through her hair giving her a more messy, natural look then the prim and proper one she was sure to keeping. "Together" she heard Bo's voice and her promise replaying in her head while reaching out she knocked on the door. Luckily or unluckily she didn't quite know she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Hey," Sasha greeted with a grin as her eyes immediately ran over the doctor's body, her eyes darkening with desire.


	12. Death Of The Couple That Never Was

**Chapter Eleven : The Death Of The Couple That Never Was**

"Hey," Lauren let out huskily almost in a whisper, The Ash's breath hitched slightly knowing the tone all too well in combination with how heightened her aura burned. Smiling she stepped aside letting the blonde make her way into the dimly lit room.

"Everything-okay?" she asked half heartedly as her eyes ran down from the small of her back, to her hips and then to her thighs.

"No."

"Stupid question." Lauren's heart-ached at the statement images of her girlfriend floating back to her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to shake the memories from herself as her eyes narrowed trying to read the Fae's aura. "Are you okay, at this moment I mean? You seem a little, different."

"Different like, when I went to your sister that night?"

"Um." Sasha raised an eyebrow her mind clearing slightly as her eyes finally left the woman's body and made it to her eyes. "Not quite." The doctor took a deep breath realizing she was losing her hold on the woman.

"Damn."

"Damn? That's an odd response."

"Sometimes I miss that. The ability to be so forward." She took a couple steps toward the woman. "So sexual and confident."

"You seem to be doing just fine now, hun."

"Am I?" she giggled taking another step toward the Fae who was now studying her. "It just feels like I'm being weird when I do try."

"Don't think you give yourself enough credit Lauren. You have an amazing body, your beautiful, sexy. Bo is a lucky girl," she bit out jealousy mixed with disgust as the sentence came to an end. Her expression hardening as she folded her arms across her chest. "Lauren I'm deeply sorry about what happened. And I can't believe I'm doing this again but you need to leave."

"No."

"No?" Sasha raised an eyebrow amused with how certain the blonde was that she wouldn't be leaving.

"You don't want me?" she reached out cupping the woman's cheek lifting her eyes to meet her own lightening green ones.

"I do," she said softly as her eyes darkened, feeling a surge of energy shooting through her. "Lauren you don't need to try and seduce me. You know I want you. Why are-" her breath hitched against her will as she felt another surge. "What are you doing?"

"Trying," she leaned in her lips only inches from the other woman's, "trying to give in to what I want."

"Really?" she asked almost hopefully as she leaned in but found her lips meeting the woman's cheek as she tilted her head slightly, Lauren's face so close to her neck that she could feel her soft breath giving her chills. "Lauren."

"Shh," her lips now almost pressing to her ear. "I know who you are." She ran her hands over the outsides of the Fae's arms until her hands were loosely cupping her's. "I know," she paused as Sasha couldn't help but moan as she felt another wave of energy being passed onto her, "everything."

Lauren dropped to her knees, her left hand rest on the woman's hip as she looked up into Sasha's desire filled eyes. She used her right hand to trail down the back of the inside of her thigh down her ankle. The Fae letting out another moan as she let her head fall back as her eyes fluttered shut. Lauren watched intently the affect she was having, taking another deep breath a small grin came over her lips.

"Whoa!" the two's attention flew to the door that had just been kicked in to find a disgruntled Sonya standing there wide eyed.

"Sonya?" Sasha let out almost in disbelief even though her mind had not fully cleared. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she paused looking to Lauren who was now bringing herself to her feet, her face tense yet she couldn't read her. "Ho-how was your vacation?"

"Vacation? Ha. Pretty sure lost a lot of weight." She took a step into the apartment, even though her words were directed at the Fae she eyes were locked with Lauren's. "It was pretty damn hot there."

"I bet," she let out in a chuckle. "How did you-"

"Get back?" she barked out her jaw clenching trying to keep her anger in check. "Luckily I have a boyfriend who immune to that type of, weather."

"Boyfriend?" Sasha asked her smile fading.

"Yeah. Forgot to check that out did ya? Think this whole position of power is getting to you. Seem to be losing concentration."

"Why are you here? I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"I need the doctor."

"It can wait," Lauren chirped in almost glaring at the younger of the two.

"No. It can't."

"You forgetting who she belongs to?" Sasha asked her eyes darkening yet again as she took a step in front of Lauren who was still glaring.

"You forgetting who I am?" She walked up to The Ash without hesitating. "Might wanna check your ego sweetheart, they say it can be bad for your health." She reached past Sasha and grabbing Lauren's wrist tightly and pulling her out from behind Sasha.

"I said no," she growled out grabbing Sonya's arm getting an even louder growl in response.

"It's okay," Lauren said placing her on on Sasha's shoulder, nodding slightly. "We'll finish this another time."

Waiting a second until she was sure the Fae was calm she began toward the door, Sonya letting out another growl before following her lead Sasha on her heals until she reached the door. Letting out another growl of frustration she slammed the door so hard the wood split right down the middle. Take three short but deep breaths she tried to calm herself slowly her eyes returning to normal as she turned around and started toward the kitchen stopping mid way. Her brow tensing in confusion as she found a small dagger laying there. Kneeling down she picked it up with her right hand while she ran the blade over her left, just the simple light touch left a trail of blood. Her brow relaxing as a grin played across her lips.

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment**

"This is ridiculous," Bo huffed out as she looked at the clock on the T.V, 1:45 a.m. She stood up tossing the remote on the couch as before getting half way to the door and turning around. "Leap of faith. Leap of faith," she repeated quietly to herself as she began pacing in front of the couch. "Fuck it." She sighed heavily before making it to the door, pulling it open to find Dyson standing there. "Creepy much?"

"We need to talk." He tilted his head up, nostrils flaring.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused as she looked up thinking he was gesturing to something.

"Checking for her."

"Dyson. I've had a really shitty day, week, month, okay let's be honest year. And you are not helping me out in this area. I don't know what your problem is with her right now nor do I really care. If this is some weird wolf possession thing your humping up the wrong leg cause you lost this fight a while ago." She tried to push past him but his stance made it impossible.

"Bo. You don't understand. That isn't Lauren. There is no human on her."

"Maybe your nosy nose is broken."

"Or maybe you're refusing to accept that your girlfriend is dead and this thing is taking her place."

"Move," she order all traces of pleasantry missing.

"Bo. You don't know what happened that night. Only that she wasn't herself when you found her. That she wasn't herself and then suddenly, what she is fine?"

"I said move."

"She played you when she was herself. Multiple times. What makes you think that now is any different? Do you know where she is right now? She's with Sasha."

"Move," she barked again trying to ignore his words that were hitting her harder then she wanted. "Move dammit!" She used her hands to push his chest but instead of moving him she found her wrist being captured as she was pushed back into the apartment against the hallway wall. His body trapping her's.

"Her father was just murdered and she's off with Sasha. Not you Bo. How many times has she picked her over you recently? How many times has it felt that something was off with her?" his tone soften slightly as she turned her head to the side trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling. "I don't want to hurt you Bo. She isn't right. Not anymore."

"Yo-you don't know that."

"Tell me I've been wrong. Tell me you've never looked at her and wonder who she was any more." He paused waiting for an answer as she tried to push him away again. "Tell me."

"Yes! Dammit! Okay! You win. I've wonder once or twice. But she-"

"But what? You said she didn't remember anything that happened, so what's the problem? Either she remembers and she's lying to you or she's made her choice."

**Unknown**

"What the fuck?" Sonya growled as she pushed Lauren against the brick wall, the back door to Sasha's apartment building just barely shutting. "What was your plan fuck the bitch to death? Don't think you got enough stamina for that sweetie."

"I thought that was the plan? To kill her."

"For me to kill her. Rather painfully considering the shit I've been through the past couple days," she growled again as her hand rested heavily on the blonde's chest holding her in place. "Come on! Tell me your plan. Lauren you don't have it in you to kill anyone let alone someone you have feelings for."

"I don't have—"

"Yeah. Yeah. Play it again Sam, maybe someone will believe it. Taking a life is hard no matter who it is."

"I've had people die before."

"No. You're a doctor who couldn't save the world. Taking a life is different. It's not what you see in the movies. It's not one two three your dead. Do you know how rare it is that someone dies instantaneously? When you insert the knife it has to make its way through flesh, bone, muscle, organs. There's a resistance. A sound. A smell. Do you think you can do that?"

"To her, yes," she said flatly without hesitation.

"Back away from my sister," they both turned to Eric who was making his way down the alley, his eyes a mixture of bright reds and oranges with a hint of yellow, almost as if fire was burning inside them.

"Relax Babe, I just saved your sister."

"Babe?" she asked looking between the two Fae.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend I mentioned. The reason I'm so interested in Sasha." Lauren looked intently at her brother as he calmed, his arm wrapping around Sonya's waist as she backed away from Lauren.

"Sasha is the reason I found out I was a Fae. Her and Syra were partly the reason I joined the dark side."

"Star wars reference. Really?" Sonya asked with a smile looking up at the young man.

"It's a good series. Plus it fit." He paused leaning down kissing her quickly. "Luke I am your father," he mimicked in his best Darth Vader voice that was almost identical. "Only in my case it was 'Eric come join the dark side' you'll never be alone, blah, blah, blah. When said by two hot sisters—ow," he was cut off by an elbow to the side. "As I was saying, by two sisters who I'm pretty sure had something going on. I was alone and angry and went with it."

"She?'

"Yup. Yup. Well can't blame her for the fact I'm Fae that's all ma, but boy did they teach me some stuff that is not sanctioned by anyone with moral standards." Lauren stood quite as she her eyes switched between the two trying to process everything she was being told.

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment**

"Leave," she ordered softly trying to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, as he leaned down further trying to get her to face him.

"Bo just-"

"No you need to leave." Dyson turned to face Lauren who stood in the open door way looking more than displeased. A deep growl was her only response.

"Where were you?" the succubus asked softly almost as if she didn't want to be heard as she turned to face the woman, her cheeks still damp.

"We can have this discussion when he is gone."

"Where you with her?"

"Bo."

"She knows Lauren. Knows where you were. Knows that you're not you anymore."

"Really? The who am I Dyson?" she asked walking into the apartment only a foot away from them, his arms still extended. Palms on the wall creating a barrier so the succubus couldn't escape. "Tell me since you seem to be so informed. Exactly," she barked out as she grabbed his wrist with enough strength to pull it back. The wolf ripping his hand away taking a step in toward her, fangs drawn. "You know nothing about me Dyson."

"I know what you're not."

"Really? Did you know the reason that you can't smell human on me anymore is because I feed off of Bo so much. That if I stopped within time the effects would wear off. That it's not Bo I've been playing it's been Sasha. That while I went there tonight it was to kill her."

"Lauren."

"All I needed was a couple hours Bo. Just a couple and I would have told you everything, but he's still in the way of us. Just as he's always been." She finally turned to face her girlfriend. "He's been gone for months and he's back a couple days and you trust in him more than me." She took a step back, ignoring the pain in her chest. "Just a couple of hours was all."

"Lauren wait," she called after the blonde who had already vanished down the hall.

**Unknown**

Sasha stood in front of the council at attention, a smile covering her face as she looked up at the fifteen intimidating hooded figures.

"We have discussed your request to take over Azazel's three territories, and we have reached a decision," the middle figure spoke, she smiled as she let her head drop. "Our decision is no."

"I'm sorry?" her attention shot up.

"The answer is no. You may not take his territories. We have already placed someone who we feel will be a better fit."

"A better fit? I am all that is left of the children of the Ancients."

"Exactly why the answer is no."

"You fear me?"

"Enough!" his yell so loud hurt her ear, winching in pain. "Our decision requires no explanation."

**The Lab**

"Thought you would be here," Sasha said as she pushed through the doors finding Lauren sitting at her desk.

"Normally am," she replied not bothering to look up.

"You know you're supposed to look up when someone speaks to you."

"I would if I respected you."

"What?" she asked her tone cool and confused as she leaned forward her hands resting on the desk. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me."

"No. I don't think I did," Sasha barked out as she ran her hand over the desk knocking off all of the folders and papers onto the floor.

"Something wrong? Didn't get Azazel's distracts?"

"You'd do well to speak to me with some respect."

"If I did, it would be a lie." She placed the pen she had been using down, and looked up eyes meeting the angry Fae's. "And I am tired of lying."

"I'm sorry did you suddenly go on your rag?"

"You could say that."

"You have something to say to me. Say it."

"I know everything you did to me. All your lies and your games." Lauren stood up calmly as the Fae's rage was building. "I know all of it."

"When?"

"Bits and pieces came back to me after a while."

"After you fed off of Bo?'

"Yeah."

"Hm." she let out with a smile, her rage calming. "So you knew the truth and-"

"How does it know you got played this time? To know that nothing was real. Nothing I told you. Nothing I did. It was all fake."

"I'm thinking the same way you felt when you found out your life was all my doing."

"Except for Bo."

"Yeah except for her." She clenched her jaw as she walked around the desk, Lauren taking a step back. "Pain in the ass she was-is."

"So what now?"

"Well I'll admit a round of applause for you babe, you played me. Pulled one over on me. But you forget one thing. I own you."

"Not anymore," she said ripping the necklace off throwing it to the floor. Sasha's smile widening but her eyes darkened.

"I could kill you for that."

"Then do it," Lauren dared her, closing the distance between the two of them. "Kill me Sasha. Torture me. Do whatever it is you want but it won't change the fact."

"What fact is that?" she growled her eyes now completely empty.

"That no matter what you do I will still belong to her. Even when I wore your mark, played your game making you think I wanted you," she trailed off her tone like her face showing disgust. "It was always her. I've always been her's."


	13. Only One

A.N. Just wanted to say a quick thank you for your patience and continuation of reading and reviewing it means a lot you all are amazing and a special thanks to my fave O.K. fan- Neytiri's Heart who really gave me a good kick in the butt to get around to giving some lovin' time to our fave couple. Hope you all enjoy.

Pokeypup

**Chapter Twelve : Only One**

"You're lying," Sasha accused in a growl as she grabbed Lauren's wrist as she tried to pass her.

"No," her tone was harsh as she was forced to turn and face the Fae. "Lying is what I've been doing." Sasha's grip tightened to the point of pain, her small nails digging roughly into the blonde's flesh. "You disgust me. Every time I had laugh at one of your jokes. Smile at you. Pretend to care what you had to say. Turned my stomach." A low growl escaped from deep beneath her The Ash's chest as she forced the woman backward, the edge of the desk digging into her lower back.

"No matter how hard you wanna deny it there's just something's you can't fake."

"I was thinking about Bo every time." She leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. Even though her fear out way-ed her anger. Her sense of logic knowing there was no way she would ever have an actual chance against the woman was replying in the back of her mind over and over again. "Touching you, pretending I wanted you, it made me sick." She gasped as Sasha's free hand tightened itself around her throat. "Anything you do to me won't change it."

"I could kill you. And your bitch."

"You could."

"And all your pathetic little friends. And that sadistic whore of a mother of yours." Lauren struggled to keep her emotions under control as she felt both grips tighten, her air intake lessening. Sasha's growled again her rage bubbling over as she leaned into the woman her body pressing the blonde's hard against the sharp metal. Her lips pressed to her ear. "The things I'm going to do to that little girlfriend of yours..." She pulled away slowly with a smile as she came face to face with the blonde.

"I'm going to kill you."

"You wanna play games with me?" She slowly lessened her grips as she took a couple steps back calmly. "I will tear your life apart."

"You already did." Cautiously she stood back up ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Slowly stepping to the side, her eyes locked with the other woman's. "Your love is a curse, Sasha."

"More like a death sentence if I say so myself," she replied with a smile as she walked toward the doctor who was walking backward to the door. "But you'll find that out soon enough."

"I bet." She bumped into the door making Sasha smile as though she had accomplished something.

The two stood there for a second studying each other until Sasha slowly started to back away. Lauren stood there for another moment watching the woman carefully until she was sure she was far enough away. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and rushed to her car, looking back every few seconds making sure she wasn't being followed. She pulled out her phone pressing speed dial one, as she quickly pulled out of the main drive way.

"You've reached Bo I can't answer right now, message and number please and thank you."

"Shit," she let out under her breath as she looked down closing the phone before tossing it onto the passenger's seat. Just as she looked up she slammed on brakes as hard as she could the tires screeching, her body going forward hitting the steering wheel. Now only ten feet away from her car stood Sasha with a smile. Taking a deep breath she sat back in her chair, her eyes shifting to the seat searching for her phone but it was nowhere in sight. THUD! The noise made her jump and shriek. Her eyes looking back up to find Sasha crouching on the hood of her car. "Sasha-?" before she could finish her thought the Fae's hand was smashing through the thick glass, reaching in grabbing her by the throat and pulling her out.

The glass shattering as her body made contact, small pieces slicing her skin. Gasping for air she grabbing at the woman's hand as she now in a matter of seconds found herself being held up in the air by her throat, her feet kicking wildly the toe's of her gym shoes scratching the hood.

"Shh!" She reached up with her free hand, gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of Lauren's face with the back of her hand. "Don't worry," her words were soft, and taunting almost in a song, as she tilted her head to the side. Flashing a huge smile reached out and dropped the blonde to the street before taking a step onto the hood, looking down at her.

"Sasha. What are you doing?" she asked confused and frightened as she kicked herself back away from the car.

With a small, cold chuckle she walked down onto the trunk kicking her foot back shattering the glass before walking down the trunk and then hopped off. She let out another laugh as she walked back up the drive way to the main building leaving the blonde in the middle of the street watching the Fae walk away.

"Just playing Lauren. Just playing," she called out.

**The Lab**

"Lauren?" Hale called out as he cautiously walked into the dark lab, scanning the room. "You in here?" he continued in, bending down looking over the scattered objects from the desk.

"Taking up trespassing?" he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Sasha's voice behind him. Quickly bringing himself to his feet he turned to face her, having to take a step back so that there was some sort of distance between the two.

"Ha! Yeah right. Naw I needed to see the Doc." He forced out another laugh accompanied by a smile as he found himself walking backwards as she made her way toward him. "But I can see she's not here so…" he trailed off as he started to turn around toward the exit but in that split second Sasha was already at the door. "Everything okay?" He chuckled awkwardly, slowly bringing his right hand up his side to his side arm.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it," she let out daringly as she nodded to his slowly raising hand. "Come on," she tautened again, this time he tried it. She had to admit he was fast but nowhere near as fast as her. Just as he raised his weapon she was in front of him, her left hand grabbing his wrist twisting it while her other went to his mouth. "No. No." She twisted his wrist until there was pop followed by the clink of the weapon hitting the floor. "Don't need my head exploding."

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren walked into her apartment immediately stopping just as the door shut behind herself, hearing subtly creaking of the floor above her. Taking a deep breath she quietly walked to the stairs doing her best to navigate through the darkness. Reaching the base she leaned against the wall surveying for signs of life but found nothing. Trying her best to remain quite she kept her back pressed against the wall as she walked up the steps one at a time, stopping on the sixth one up as she heard another creek.

"Come on," she whispered to herself as reached the top of the stairs, looking down the dark, empty hall.

The doors all shut. She took another few steps toward her bedroom door where she had assumed the noise was coming from. Reaching out she grabbed the door knob, and pressed her ear to the door but nothing. Crouching down she got as close to the door as possible, closing her right eye as she used the left to look through the key hole. There was nothing but only a dim light that she couldn't figure where it came from, it was too dim to be from the over light or the bedside light. She saw the chair by the window, and the edge of the bed, the dresser next to the bathroom. She stayed still. But there was nothing. No noise. No movement. She turned her head looking down the hall searching but came up empty. Turning back she leaned in slightly closer this time to get a better look. Again nothing. She felt herself calming. Her breathing like her heart slowed. She smiled to herself, sheepishly.

_'There's nothing Lauren__,__'_ she thought to herself as she took another breath, readying to stand.

Just as she shifted her weight to the balls of her readying to stand something flew by the door. Gasping she fell back onto the floor with a thud.

**Unknown**

"Comfy?" the leader of the light Fae asked with a smile as she smile down at Hale who hand his wrist and ankles bound with duck tape and more importantly his mouth. He wiggled side to side in the coffin he was placed in, at least ten feet below the earth. He looked up at her as he struggled to get free, she stood there looking down at him shovel in hand. "Here." She tossed a flash light down next to him. "Can get a tad dark." She reached out the shovel using the tip to close the lid. "Really hate to do this," she let out to herself as she started to shovel the dirt back into the hole.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren used her feet to kick herself back, hitting the wall behind her. A surge of pain rushing through her body as her eyes widened. The bedroom door opening.

"What are you doing?"

"Bo?" her breath hitched as she looked up at the succubus standing in the door way, one hand on wall the other on the edge of the door.

"Yeah. Expecting someone else?" she asked at first with a smile that quickly fading, the image of Sasha popping into her mind. "Don't answer that," she let out softly, reaching out to the blonde who quickly took her hand.

"Considering how things were left I wasn't expecting you," she confessed, frowning as Bo pulled her hand away. The two making their way into the bedroom, that was dimly lit only by six white candles, three on each bed side table.

"So, where'd you go to?"

"The lab."

"To her," the succubus said flatly as she sat on the bed, Lauren taking the option to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Don't even Bo. Let's not forget I found you with Dyson tonight."

"That excuse gets old."

"So does you lying to me."

"That one goes both ways," Bo retorted scowling at her girlfriend, who was returning the look tenfold. Even though she was pissed at the woman, she couldn't help but notice the bruises and cuts on her arms and hands. The small bruise on her temple that her hair was doing a good job of hiding.

"I told you I would tell you everything. Just give me some time. And what did you do?"

"Well here I am Babe. It's been a couple hours. Time to come clean." She sat there waiting for a response but all she got was silence. "How about this. You either start talking or I start walking. I'm nowhere near perfect. I've fucked up in life, with you so many times I can't count. But one thing I can say is I've been honest-"

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" she asked slightly taken back, not sure if it was by the bluntness of the statement or the fact she swore. Lauren swearing out of passionate moments was like and eclipse hardly ever happened.

"So you keeping everything from me was what?"

"I did that to protect you."

"And I did this to protect you! God Bo can't you see that! I have tried to keep you out of this, away from it as much as I possibly could. I wanted to do this myself. Take care of it myself."

"Lauren what did you go to do tonight?" she asked hesitantly, not completely wanting the answer.

"I went to kill her." The sentence was only a simple five words, but their impact was massive. The succubus let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Her lips parted to speak but quickly closed. "I went there tonight to end this."

"Did you?"

"No."

"You couldn't?" she let out in a weird mixture of disappointment and relief.

"No, Sonya stopped me." Bo raised an eyebrow. "Sonya and I came to an agreement, my life for her's. She would keep me a secret from the Ancients and I would help her in killing Sasha. I don't know her reasons. I didn't ask nor did I care to know."

"You and these secret pacts."

"I can't be sure but I think it has to do with my brother. Syra and Sasha helped him come into Fae-hood. Helped him become a Dark Fae, and from what I've heard a pretty lethal one."

"I'm sorry. Brother?" she asked in disbelief, her brow tensing.

"Eric. Eric is my brother. The last time I saw him was a couple months before I went to the Congo. He died in a car crash or so I was told. Turns out was just Fae..."

"In all the times I talked about my family. In-" she cut herself off realizing just how angry she was getting, clenching her fist.

"My mother is apparently very aware of the Fae world. No I didn't know, to be honest I still don't even know. Just a couple smart ass comments from Eric. Although a couple references to you and Sasha make more sense now." She paused winching in pain as her left thigh rubbed against the side of the chair, by the tenderness and sticky feeling she assumed there was a decent size cut.

"When did-how did- "

"It first started coming back as dreams. Nightmares. Memories playing back, little things I didn't notice at the time coming to light knowing the truth now. Times I had seen Sasha and Syra. Sonya even. Talked to them in passing. I tried to shake it. Put it off. They were nightmares after all. My body was fighting an 'infection', coming into me. And after a while it started to subside. I was better and we were good."

"Then?"

"I fed off of you. The first time we did it. I fell asleep and I remember feeding off of those Fae, killing them," her voice cracked as the memories started playing back. "Syra. The hunger I felt. The pain. Every detail of our fight, it's why I left."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't sure if it was true. I spent days trying to sort it out. The more I thought the more came back to me. The more time I spent with Sasha the quicker it did. Every mannerism she has triggered a memory and realization. And to be honest, I felt betrayed by you again." Bo looked up eyes widened not completely sure how to feel about the statement. "I for a while didn't understand how you could lie to me, hide everything. But we worked through and I fed off you again and out connection got stronger and more memories clearer but they were yours and I felt how you felt. That you would have died rather than kill me. And that's why I knew I couldn't tell you what I was going to do. I knew that you'd try and stop me and if you couldn't you would have tried to kill her yourself and I can't let you carry that."

"So basically what you just said is you lied to me because I love you?"

"Yes."

"I get that you think you did right. I get that you think you were protecting me. I get that you are amazing and can compartmentalize everything. I get that you can make the hardest decisions with little thinking. Which is why this question scares me."

"Just ask me."

"Did you two sleep together?"

"No."

"Di-did you ever feed off of h-her?" Lauren looked up her eyes glossing over as they met her girlfriend's.

"I-I couldn't, I mean-"

"D-don't." She held up her hand as she felt a tug at her heart. "God... How many—how many times did-how far?"

"Once. In the beginning. It didn't go beyond that." She let her eyes drop unable to watch the heartbreak coming over Bo.

"Lauren I-I would rather spend an eternity being unhappy with you then happy with anyone else. I would rather die than have to live without you. I would rather kill so that you didn't have to live with that weight. I would do anything for you. Anything. Never have I given myself to someone as much as I have to you. I need you. I don't think I could live without you. I hurt when you're not around. I feel like I'm dying whenever I see you cry." She paused her voice cracking as she ran her hands up and down her thighs to her knees nervously as she tried to gain some composer. "You drive me crazy. Insane. And I don't know how to deal with it. Maybe I don't handle it well all the time, sue me. I've been shot, stabbed, blown up and none of it has ever hurt as much as what a simple word from you can do," her voice cracked again as she stood up, a stray tear falling. "You can make me so insecure. So unsure of myself. And it scares me. It scares me so much. But you know what scares me the most?"

"W-what?" she asked in a sobbing whisper. Tears slowly but freely falling.

"That I am willing to face this fear. Take it all on. Everything. Make plans for the future and have fluffy little dreams of us knowing that half of it for us could never happen but I love to do it. I'm willing to give you everything and anything and you are not. That's what scares me the most of all."

"Bo," she plead as she stood up taking a step toward her only making her step away.

"I don't think I can keep giving you all of me." She took a deep breath the wrenching in her heart becoming unbearable. Her own tears falling freely as she pulled open the door, taking a step out. "I need all of you or this isn't going to work." She pulled the door shut behind herself as she scrambled down the dark, hall.

**Unknown**

Mrs. Lewis sat at her over sized desk flipping through folders before she found one of her uniformed bodyguards crashing through her doors, his body rolling across the floor as Sasha walked in stepping on his stomach as she passed him to get to her desk.

"And this is?"

"You know what this is about."

"I don't."

"Oh. I THINK YOU DO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT." She slammed her fists down on the desk.

"Yes your absolutely right. Saying it twice made me snap into suddenly knowing what your insane mind is running with." She paused holding up her hand to the six guards that were making their way through the door.

"I delivered you your husband's killer and you promotion block me? Really? I thought you were a politician. You scratch my back I scratch yours," her voice began to raise as she gripped the edge of the desk so tight the wood began to split.

"As much as the thought of you running more territories make me itchy I had nothing to do with that. Talk to your father. Now get the hell out of my office."

"I don't take orders from you," she growled.

"Leave," she ordered past her, her guards quickly heading out the door. "Sweetheart, don't fool yourself into thinking I fear you. You're a spoiled brat who has an over inflated ego." As another growl escaped from the Ash, Mrs. Lewis stood up her now completely blood red as she stared down the Fae, who's face went from rage to pain. A couple seconds later she found herself dropping to her knees, blood trickling from her ears and nose. "I can run with the best of them child." She walked out from behind the desk over to Sasha. "You live because I have purpose for you." as her hand cupped the Fae's cheek she felt like her body was on fire, blood now beginning to trickle from the corner of her eyes. "Continue this little game you have going. And I will take care of Azazel's successor." Her eyes returned to normal as she removed her hand letting Sasha fall forward on to her hands so she was on all fours trying to catch her breath. "By the way, Lucas? Using your signature kill? Very sloppy."

**Lauren's Apartment **

"Bo," Lauren called out as she jogged down the stairs catching Bo just as she reached the front door. Letting her head drop as she rested her hand on the door knob. "You know what I told her."

"What?"

"That I'm yours. And that I've always been your's." She took a deep breath as she came up behind the succubus running her hands lightly down from her shoulder, her upper arms, down her forearms to her hands, her left hand easily intertwining with her's, her right hand having slightly more trouble as she removed it from the door knob bringing it down to her side. "I love you," she whispered, soft moist lips pressed her ear before moving down to her neck kissing lightly her lips lingering enjoying the taste, nipping at her soft spot a moan escaping against the succubus' will. "I don't know how to compartmentalize you." She used her body to push her forward against the door, Lauren's body pressing tightly against her back. Bo's forehead hitting the door as she tilted her head down trying to keep composer as she could feel every curve of her girlfriend's body outlining her's. "And it frustrates me so much." Her hands left Bo's as they moved to her hips, sliding inward across her lower stomach until the met. "That I love you so much that I can't apply logic." She leaned in nipping at the top of her girlfriend's ear getting a soft giggle in response. "Or reason..."

Her hands began to slide down until they met again at the inside of her thighs. Bo maneuvered herself around so that she was facing her, her hands reaching up entangling themselves in her silky blonde hair as her tongue slipped past Lauren's moist lips. The moaned into each other as Bo took control leaning her back a couple steps until it was the blonde who was trapped between a heated body and the wall. Lauren broke the kiss as she pushed Bo's leather jacket off her shoulders and then it drop to the floor, quickly followed by reaching down and pulling the hem of her dark violet tee up over her head dropping that to the floor as well. Bending her neck she placed small, open-mouthed kisses down Bo's newly exposed collar bone to her breasts, encapsulated in red lace. She ran her tongue along the top of the bra, making the succubus' breath hitch as she felt a wave of heat rush through her. Reaching round, she undid the clasp and let the bra fall forward, her mouth latching onto a hard nipple while her hands slid down her sides and back across her stomach till they reached the button of her leather pants, once undone the zipper followed. Removing her mouth earned her a moan of protest.

"You taste so good."

"Ha. You usually go a little lower before you say that." Before the blonde could come back with anything she felt her girlfriend's hands reaching around to the back of her thighs with pressure making her hop up, her legs wrapping around Bo's waist her arms around her neck.

"Mmm."

"Let's go up stairs," she let out breathlessly as she felt the heat and dampness from between her lover's thighs on her bare stomach.

"Can't wait," she whispered breathlessly, moving her hips against her girlfriend's body the best she could in her current position.

Bo swallowed hard as she let Lauren's legs drop and just as soon as they hit the floor she found herself being guided backward a couple steps before guided onto the floor, the blonde's body already covering her's. They stared at each other a moment, then Lauren bent down and, placing her arms on both sides of the succubus' head, brought her lips to her's in a deep, passionate kiss. Bo parted her lips, allowing Lauren's eager tongue to twine with her own and explore the softness of her mouth that she knew so well. The blonde let her hands wander, leaving goose bumps in her trail of exploration as they slowly skimmed over Bo's sides and up to her breasts. Gently, she massaged them, loving how they filled her palms perfectly. Shivers ran up and down Bo's spine as one hand began to travel downwards. Deepening the kiss she lifted her lower body up as she began shoving Bo's pants down as far as she could without braking the kiss. Slowly she broke away from the kiss and moved down, her mouth and teasing tongue leaving a wet path..

"Lauren," Bo moaned out as she felt hot, moist lips on her nipple, her eyes rolling back into her head at the sensation.

Threading her hands through the woman's hair she tugged gently, bringing her up so she could devour her mouth again. Lauren took the woman's trembling hands and guided them to her waistband, and the woman, taking the hint, unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand inside and underneath the lace panties. Both moaning into the kiss.

"Whats wrong?" she asked softly, trying to gain some sense of sanity as she felt her lover's hesitation at the contact.

"N-no-nothing."

"Bo," she let out a little harder then she meant. "Do you not?" she asked her voice softening, her eyes dancing over the woman's face.

"I do. I just..." Lauren's eyes continued to dance over the woman's vulnerable face.

"It's only you Baby. Only..."

"You okay?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow as she saw how much trouble the woman above her was having getting out a sentence.

"You-your hand is still... And…" Bo's brow tensed as she tried to get what she was saying, suddenly her eyes widened realizing. "I'm really trying..." She let out a moan as Bo moved her hand slightly. "To umm... Be… Bo..."

"Only me huh?" Bo asked with a smile her eyes beaming with confidence as she continued her teasing motion.

"On-only."

"Better be," she let out as she reached up with her free hand tangling it in her hair, bringing her head down so she could capture her lips with her own. The kiss already deep, only turned more ravenous as the blonde pushed her hips down onto her girlfriend.


	14. Choices

**Chapter Thirteen : Choices **

"It seems like it's been forever since I've touched you," Bo said softly, her head resting on the lower half of Lauren's damp, bare stomach, the blonde's legs tightly pressed to the succubus' bare stomach and back as she took comfort between them. Her arms stretched up, hands resting on her girlfriend's chest just under her breasts. A small smile came over Lauren's lips as she stared up at the ceiling listening to Bo's sleepy babbling, her right arm resting under her head giving her some type of comfort against the hard floor while her left rested on the succubus' back tracing random pattern's over her shoulder blade. "Made love to you."

"It wasn't that long ago, babe."

"Mm-hm, quite a while ago."

"Only a couple days."

"Exactly. Forever!" She tilted her head down ward kissing the woman just a little above her hip earning a soft moan. "I could make love to everyday. All day." She smiled to herself. "Hmm well most of the day I do love to cuddle. Hmm... See this is the type of problems I like to have." She chuckled to herself soon tilting her head up just a little so her eyes could focus on the woman, wondering why she hadn't gotten a response. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I think we need to take a break." Bo leaned up her full attention on Lauren as every sense of calmness and sleepy bliss vanished from her voice and face. "Just until this is over."

"What? No."

"Bo you don't know what she is capable of and with what I did-" She raised up, her elbows digging into the hard wood floor. "There is nothing you can do alone. Nothing I can do alone to stop her especially now-"

"Dammit Lauren," she let out in a frustrated sigh as tears already started to build.

"Bo please-"

"You're not alone. You keep saying together and you..." she trailed off pushing herself off of Lauren, standing up and scooping her pants all in one swift movement. "You just keep running. What was point? Huh? What was the point in all of this? Everything you said? Making Love?" she asked trying desperately to keep her emotions in check as she had managed to get her pants and shirt on already while Lauren had only got her pants up. "Tell me!"

"I want us. I want us together Bo but I just keep thinking—you don't know her like I do."

"Obviously," the succubus bit back rolling her eyes the realization that she had forgot her bra hitting her only adding to her frustration. "I don't think anyone knows her the way you do."

"Don't be a child. I am trying to protect you. I know her. Personally? Yes. But I've also studied her and her kind. What I did tonight. Bo when I didn't kill her. I signed my death warrant. And not you, me, Trick, Kenzi, Hale even Dyson put all of us together and we still won't be a half of her strength. She is in every aspect stronger then the Garudda and us. Even with you and her inside of me. Your chi and her blood-"

"Yeah she's strong but she's not God. She's not invincible," Bo said almost as a plea as she closed the distance between the two taking Lauren's hands firmly in her own. "Lauren I love you. And weather we are together or not I will protect you. I will go against Sasha and do whatever is necessary to keep you safe." The blonde turned her face away as she felt her own tears building not being able to watch the desperation and heartbreak build in her lover. "I would rather have you with me. By my side."

"Bo, if it's just me. If I—if she kills me she may let this go. Let you and the others live."

"Don't you understand!" She pulled the woman closers forcefully with one hand while her other cupped her cheek forcing her look up. "If you are gone there is not point for me. I don't know how it got this bad. I don't know how I fell so hard for you. Call me stupid. Pathetic. Call me anything you want but it won't change the fact."

"She will kill Kenzi and your grandfather and Dyson without hesitation. In the most painful way beyond imagination. She will kill you."

"I don't care! Kenzi and Trick will make their choice and if it's to leave they will be safe. Sasha may be insane but she only goes after who's playing her sick game. This is the last time I'm telling you. I am in this with you. Together. Are you?" Lauren's breath hitched as her heart pounded so hard beneath her chest she thought it would explode. Every memory of her and Bo. Every one of her and Sasha. Her brother, her mother, Nadia. Everything she ever read about Sasha and the Ancients, every gory detail. All flashing before her eyes in an instant as she looked into the love of her life's eyes.

"Together."

"No. I mean it Lauren. This is it. Together."

"Yes."

"Make me believe it," her words weren't a plea any more nor a order. Just a simple fact. Lauren's breath hitched to the point of pain. "Make me believe in you." She leaned in hesitating just before her lips met her own, glossy eyes meeting glossy eyes for the first time neither closed them as the hint of intimacy arose.

"We won't survive this," she let out in a whisper as her forehead lightly tapped the succubus' resting there as she closed her eyes tears escaping past her eye lids. "We won't." the blonde's arms wrapped around the woman's neck. "But whatever happens…" she leaned in brushing her lips against her girlfriend's. "We'll be together."

**Cemetery **

"Hey Vex. Know it's been a bit. Sorry about that, crazy stuff has been going on. I know. I know sounds like excuses. But it's true. Of course Lauren is back at the point of all of this but I really can't blame her it's really Sasha's insane in the membrane self." She took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I miss you. Hale doesn't know I'm here. I don't tell him I come to see you. I have my reasons. He's a good man not that I ever put much stake into stuff like that. I can feel there's something big coming. Don't ask me how but I know and no matter how much we pretend there isn't a distance there is." She sighed in frustration as she rolled her eyes. "Vex, I think I had feelings for you. There I said it and now," her voice cracked as she stood up taking the black rose that laid next to her on the bench. "I have to let you go. Vex, I have to stop holding onto something that wasn't there. Something that never happened. Something that probably never would." She leaned down placing the rose on top of his tomb stone. "Goodbye."

**Lauren's Apartment **

"You got everything babe?" Bo asked from the bottom of the stairs as Lauren came down small, black duffel bag in hand.

"Enough," she replied with a sad smile as she met her girlfriend, looking around her apartment one last time. "Let's go." She followed the succubus to the door.

"What the..." the brunette trailed off as she came to a halt her girlfriend running into her back. Her eyes dropped to the ground the once white, linoleum floor soaked red. She let her eyes go to the right finding no change. "What is this?"

"It's blood." She used her free hand to rest on the small of Bo's back as they slowly walked out.

"It can't be. There's too much." She continued to look around in disbelief. The sticky substance layered the entire floor of the hall was already starting to dry. "Lauren."

"It's blood believe me," she assured as they reached the elevator. The succubus trying to keep her emotions in check as she pushed the down button repeatedly. "Maybe we should take the stairs."

"She knows you. She'd know you go for that. This will be safe," Bo replied taking a step back from the door her eyes focused up on the small numbers one lighting up after another as it grew closer. Two-Three-Four. She took a deep breath preparing for whatever might be on the other side of the door. Ding. The succubus' fist clenched as she felt Lauren's hold on the back of her pants. The door slowly opened but nothing only a two simple words written in blood against the back of the wall. Just Playing.

"Come on," Lauren ordered as she grabbed the succubus' hand and led her into the small, metal box.

"This is her version of playing? Would hate to see her version of foreplay," she tried to joke as the doors shut. The attempt earning her nothing more than glare. "One person couldn't cause this much blood?'

"No."

"A Fae?"

"No."

"Not even kept alive?"

"Bo, there is no way one person could have caused this." she answered more than a little annoyed as the doors opened.

"Here we go," she said under her breath as she walked out of the opening first. Quickly surveying the lobby but it was dead. If the word ghost town ever fit it would have been now. The distant sound of voices from the TVs that lined the lobby spaced every thirty feet. Slowly the two made their way down passing the main desk where normally a rather large and intimidating Fae guard stood watch but now his seat was vacant. "Come on." She reached her arm behind herself, her girlfriend quickly taking the embrace as she was led outside. "Just how much pull does she have?" The entire parking lot had been emptied out in the couple hours she was there with the exception of Lauren's almost demolished car and Bo's. "What happened?" she asked as her eyes fixated on the blonde's car or more accurately what was left of it.

"She was playing," Lauren let out sarcastically shrugging as she looked behind herself. "She likes to play."

"I see," Bo sighed out heavily as they reached the car, pulling open Lauren's door.

"Yeah. She can be a bit unbalanced from time to time."

"This takes crazy ex to a whole new level," the succubus joked half serious as she got into the car. Hurrying to get on their way. True her house was far from sturdy or safe but it was home. A place for her to feel comfortable. To think and plan what she could do next.

"You really, really have no idea," Lauren replied stuffing the bag between her feet as they took off going from zero to thirty faster then she thought was possible in this car.

"Hey." Both Lauren and Bo raised an eyebrow as they turned their head to face the back seat to find Sasha sitting in the middle leaning up so she was in between the seats.

The succubus acting on instinct and fear slammed both of her feet on the brake sending the Ash flying forward and through the glass out onto the street. The succubus slamming into the steering wheel causing the air bag to pop out slamming her back into her seat. Lauren hissing in pain as she held out her hands shielding her face as she went forward into the dashboard.

"Babe?" Bo groaned as she tried to shake off the disarray. Eyes focusing on her girlfriend who was settling back in the seat looking down at her bloody hands.

"I just wanted to talk!" Sasha yelled as she pushed herself off the street, squinting at the high beams from the head lights. "Now," she paused as she pulled a shard of glass from her shoulder, "I'm pissed!" she growled as she dropped the glass and began walking toward the car.

"Go. Bo go!" Lauren ordered in a panic. The succubus switching gears and stepping on the gas sending the car flying back in reverse as Sasha came charging at them. The car spun around, quickly switching gears again the succubus looked behind herself. Nothing. To the front nothing. BOOM! They both jumped at the sound of what could only be the attacking Fae landing on the roof. Once again the succubus' slammed her foot down on the gas.

"Is she on-" her unfinished question required no finishing nor answer as Sasha's hand punched a hole through the roof. The small bloody hand flaying abound desperately trying to find something to grab.

"Bo!'

"I know! I know!" she let out in a panic, erratic twisting the steering wheel side to side, the car swerving down the empty road. "Lauren!" she yelped as Sasha's bloody hand ripped at her shoulder nails tearing flesh.

"Watch the road!" she screamed as her body slammed into the door as the car had drifted off the shoulder, the two right side tires kicking up mud. Bo quickly turning the wheel as Lauren wrapped both of her hands around the Ash's wrist pulling with every ounce of strength.

"Lauren!" Bo couldn't help but shriek as the bloody hand was grabbing at her face despite the blonde's efforts.

Her own blood mixing with the Ash's made it almost impossible to keep a firm grip, her hands slipping just for a moment but it was enough that Sasha was able to grab a hold of Bo's throat. The succubus hissed in pain, her hands holding on to the wheel trying to keep the speeding car under control as they made their way out of the secluded side road and out into the public street. Lauren tried to reach back out but the seat belt had locked pulling her back against the seat. Bo tried to grab at the attacking grip. The car swerving past Toyota and then a Honda only missing them by inches. The panicking blonde managed to get the belt lose, leaning over she tried again this time grabbing at the woman's bloody elbow. Leaning over as far as she could while still keeping her grip, she opened her mouth just a little before biting Sasha's wrist. Her teeth bearing down hard enough to break skin, stopping only when they hit bone. Her mouth quickly filling with blood. But it was enough to get her grip to release. Taking a deep breath she reached over pulling the little black handle that sent the passenger door flying open. Without thinking or looking she pushed herself out of the car. Just as it registered to Bo what had happened Sasha's hand vanished.

Lauren hit the ground harder then she had anticipated but then again she hadn't really anticipated it at all for one of the first times in her life she did something without thinking it through. Without planning it out, and weighing everything from start to finish. All she could think was saving Bo. She pushed her tender, bloody palms to the street pushing herself over onto her back. Staring down at her with piercing, empty eyes, covered in blood was the woman she once cared for more then would like to admit to anyone including herself.

"You look just like your sister," the words came out before she could stop herself, her feet kicking at the concrete trying to push herself back but was having very little success.

"When that mouth of yours starts running it just goes doesn't it?" The Ash asked annoyed starting to go toward the blonde.

Taking a deep breath she let her eyes flutter shut memories of months ago rushing back when she was in the same predicament she found herself in only difference was this time is that Sasha wasn't coming to rescue her. She couldn't calm the fear she felt as the small woman neared like she did the night in her apartment. This wasn't planed or faked. As the realization hit her, she felt the woman bending over her and just as quickly and on instinct as she had jumped out of the car she found herself using both legs to kick up into the Fae's stomach, sending her flying back a good ten feet. Before her feet could fully plant themselves back on the pavement the back of the old, beat up, yellow car was slamming into her. The tires screeching as car came to an immediate stop, the passenger door flying open as Bo leaned over her seat as far as the seat belt would allow.

"Come on," Bo ordered as she looked out of the back window, eyes focused on the limp lump that was Sasha's body, the sound of sirens nearing. Lauren stood up rushing across the small distance but instead of getting into the car she popped the glove compartment pulling out a small silver switch blade that she knew Kenzi kept in there. "Lauren what are you doing?" she barked as the blonde started toward the motionless lump. "Stop!" the succubus yelled out as she stumbled out of the car. "Lauren!" she yelled jogging to catch up to the woman, the sound of sirens almost on top of them. "We can't," she plead finally getting in front of the determined blonde. "Baby." She paused as she saw the flashing red and blue lights in the distance. "We don't have the time." Lauren looked past her fearful lover to the Ash and then back. The blade slowly released from her grip as she felt her wrist being pulled on as Bo guided them down the nearest alley way.

After a lengthy ten blocks the couple finally made their way back onto the street. The lights of cop cars no longer visible, the sound sirens no longer audible. Only the sounds of their pounding hearts and shallow breaths to keep them company. Lauren looked over herself as she walked behind the succubus, the bleeding from her hands and arms had finally slowed unlike the pounding in her head. She heard her girlfriend speak but the words didn't register as the night's events started playing again in her head. Thousands of doubts and ideas on how she could have done things differently, better. She heard her girlfriend again and this time was forced to look up as she found the brunet standing in front of her, hands tightly gripping her shoulders. Deep brown, concerned eyes looking into her own.

"Are you hurt?"

"No-well yeah but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyes like her tone full of concern.

"I'm fine. Promise," even though her words weren't completely true they were reassuring enough for the succubus to let the issue go for the moment as she stepped aside, letting the blonde take the lead.

"Whoa!" the two jumped as Kenzi popped out from behind a building, just as they made it the alley separating them from the Dal.

"Jesus Kenz! You scared the shit outta me!' Bo let out in a frustrated sigh as she smacked her best friend on the arm.

"Me? You too look like the freakin' walking dead." she bit back looking over the two beaten and bloody woman. "What the hell happened?"

"Sasha."

"Yeah she's been busy," Kenzi replied the look of despair written all over her face as she turned and started toward the Dal entrance, the couple exchanging a fearful look before following. "Look what I found," she let out to Dyson and Trick who looked as rough as them.

"God," Lauren let out as they made it to the bar. The floor covered in blood much like her apartment building had been. Tables and chairs thrown about. In the far off corner laid ten bodies shoulder to shoulder respectfully laid out.

"You're gonna need him," Dyson growled as he closed the distance, his hand wrapping around the blonde's throat pushing her into the nearby wall.

"Dyson!" both Bo and Kenzi yelled in union.

"She's not human any more. She's Fae. One of us. No need for kid gloves right."

"Dyson let her go," Trick ordered.

"You did this! You and your games," he growled, using his free hand to shove off Bo who had went to touch him, the succubus falling to the ground with a loud thump. His eyes widened as he looked down behind himself at her, his mouth opening to apologize but was quickly shut as he found himself stumbling back from Lauren's hit.

"Enough! This is still my place!" Trick yelled placing himself in between the two. "I know why your here and I can't help you." He looked to Bo who was making her way back over to her girlfriend and best friend.

"Trick we-"

"At the end of the day Bo we are light Fae and she is our leader. She is the last child of the Ancients. She surpasses myself and the Elders. I won't help her in killing you or finding you but I cannot help you past that."

"After everything, Trick you're my grandfather. You're," Bo's voice cracked as she looked to the eldest in the room, his face as stern as he could make it but his eyes refused to meet her's.

"Let her go," the three women looked to Dyson. "Sasha wants Lauren. Let her have her. It will give us time to figure something out. She made herself Fae which makes her fair game."

"Out of the question!" Bo almost growled at him, her anger going from a solid eight to a twenty on a scale that only went to ten.

"She will get you killed and ANY one who stood by her. Bo I know you think you love-"

"Think?"

"Bo. He's right. I told you earlier and tonight should have been-"

"I love you but shut up," Bo ordered as gently as she could with the amount of anger she was feeling. "You're not gonna help us? Fine." She huffed taking Lauren's hand in her own. "I know where to go." She started leading toward the exit.

"Kenzi. Don't," Dyson pleaded softly as she began to follow.

"I'm sorry Dys," she let out apologetically as she eyes fell to the floor, doubting her own decision.

"What do you think she's going to do?" he asked Trick who was making his way to his office.

"Whatever she has to."


	15. Light Fae, Dark Fae And Somthing

**Chapter Fourteen : Light Fae, Dark Fae, And Somewhere In Between**

"What's the point in this? Whether we do it now or in a couple hours we still will need the protection," Kenzi complained as the three walked into the dark, empty apartment.

"She's counting on Bo changing her mind," Lauren added as she took off her coat tossing it onto the couch as the young human made a bee-line for the fridge, Bo hanging behind. "I-I need to take a shower."

"Okay," Bo let out softly as she watched her lover disappear without even giving her a glance.

"Don't think right now is the best time for a lover's spat."

"No. Probably not," the succubus let out clasping onto the couch watching her best friend make her way into the room.

"Well on the plus side this is kinda like a conformation? I mean this really puts the forever into the mix right?"

"Yeah," Bo closed her eyes letting her head fall back onto the couch.

*****"You're stupid. You're giving away your freedom to protect someone who can leave you at any minute. Who has no consequences. She may be considered a Fae now but the second she sees fit she can leave you and this life. She stops feeding off you and within a month her body will kill off enough of our gene and will once again be human. Enough to get away free. She doesn't love you Bo. She is incapable. Somewhere in that school girl heart of yours you know that." Sasha's dead eyes were locked with her's.*****

"Earth to Bo-Bo." Kenzi waved her free hand in front of Bo's face bringing her back out of her thoughts. "Still thinking about what Mrs. Insane In the Membrane was going on about?" She settled into her side of the couch taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Kenz, I don't want you to do this with me."

"The shit you say?"

"Kenzi, you do this with me it means that you have the same responsibility's as me. You won't be able to get out like she will if she decides. Dyson, Trick, Hale they'll be able to keep you safe. Sasha won't come for you. I-if you do this you won't only lose your freedom but you'll lose Hale too. He's light and light Fae can't mix with dark and while you're not Fae something tells me being a human attached to one doesn't make mixing any better."

"Why must you ruin a perfectly good sandwich?" she huffed out tossing the half eating turkey sandwich onto the table.

"This isn't a joke. I don't want you to do this. I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I love her. Because I won't let her face this alone. I won't let her die. I would do anything for her."

"Well, I would do anything for you. I'm not going to let you face this alone. And I love you. What can't I say you're the platonic love of my life," she let out sheepishly, using her foot to nudge Bo's leg. "From day one it's been you and me bub. Now it's you, me and moody-pants. She can get the hot part added back in when she gets off this year long period of her's." She paused flashing her signature grin that Bo couldn't help but chuckle at. "Besides I've always wondered what it would be like to take a walk on the dark side. Go all wild, all that buzz."

"And Hale?" her smile fading as did the human's.

"He'll understand."

"No he won't," Bo let out gently as she wrapped her arm around Kenzi pulling her into a bear hug. "Do you think that she would-"

"No." The tiny human pulled back eyebrow raised. "There's a lotta messed up shit the Doc has done but tricking you into the dark side with her and then skipping out seems a little too bitchy even for her. She loves you sucky face, I can see her doing some weird under handed move to keep you safe but not leaving you at the mercy of evil."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Besides nothings gonna change all the much right?"

"Right," Kenzi forced out as she settled back into her seat, knowing it was a lie. "Go make up with grumpy butt." The succubus hesitated studying her best friend for a moment before taking the advice. Shaking her head she pulled out her phone, pressing speed dial four. The phone automatically going to voice mail, sighing heavily as the programmed voice continued to speak, "Hey. I know you probably heard by now all or some of what's happened I just wanted to talk one last time. I know that after tonight we won't be able to, least not how we need to. Please just call me back ASAP."

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Hey I-" Bo trailed off as she made her entrance into the dark, empty room her eyes immediately focusing on the wide open window, the chilled wind blowing the curtains.

"I'm here," the succubus turned to see Lauren standing in the door way between the room and the bathroom, completely striped down to Victoria's Secret silk red bra and matching, tight boy shorts. Even with a darkening bruise under her left ribs, the outside of her thigh and on her forearm she was still breathe taking. "Didn't escape through the window," she let out sarcastically but the brunette didn't seem to pick up on it as her eyes continued to dance over then woman. "Too far of a drop otherwise."

"Mm-hm," was all the woman could manage as a response as her eyes found a home at the hem of her panties, quickly picking up the heightening in Lauren's aura. Neither knew why but any time the succubus would let her eyes dance over her with such a lustful intent both sense of desire would perk.

"You're not even listening to me."

"If you wanted me to listen you shouldn't have stripped down."

"Don't have any clothes remember."

"Mm, yeah. What a shame," Bo let out with a smile playfully shaking her head as she walked over to the woman almost like a lion stalking its prey.

"Your unbelievable," the blonde let out sounding a little more annoyed then she had intended her train of thought to apologize and have another serious discussion about the upcoming choice preparing but instead she found Bo's soft, skilled hands moving all over her body as her lips crashed into her's. The kiss ravenous from the start, the succubus' tongue teasing her's causing Lauren to moan into her mouth even as her hands went to Bo's shoulders pushing her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly eyes still dancing over her body as she walked toward the bed away from her.

"Nothing. I just think that we need to talk instead of getting lost in other things. I think that what's coming tomorrow morning requires some thought." Even though her face and words were stern her eyes focused on the succubus' tempting lips as she moisten them with the tip of her tongue something she tended to do when her mind was wandering. "Bo, " she breathed out as she felt her body responding to the nearing presence. The succubus placing a knee on each side of the woman's lap, using her left hand to push her back onto the mattress leaning down as she did.

"We've had this talk before. So many times Lauren. In fact we just keep having the same talk over and over and over again and frankly I'm tired of having the same talking over and over. I'm sick and tired of doing the same thing and getting the same result." Her lips was just millimeters from the other woman's, her hot breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine. "They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result. So I'm changing something."

"And this is doing what?"

"Instead of talking." She pressed her hips down. "I'm showing how I feel," her tone was now lower and lust-filled as she darts her tongue out again only this time it was to trace the blonde's lips as she began rocking her hips back and forth in a slow teasing rhythm.

"Mmm, feel?" she asked trying to keep an even tone as Bo leaned down kissing the woman just underneath her jaw bone moaning as she felt the doctor's body tense. Moving up she drew the woman's earlobe between her lips, nibbling lightly. "I'm guessing horny."

"Ha." She couldn't help but chuckle to herself for some reason any time the blonde used the word horny it always came across as funny and unnatural almost forced. Releasing her earlobe she began making a trial of warm, moisture down her throat that cooled as the nights child air hit it only making her body respond to every warm kiss, warm touch ten times more. The succubus couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt the woman beneath her aura's jump up. "I am-I am beyond a doubt one hundred and fifty percent turned on by you." Lauren raised an eyebrow as she finally gave in and rested her hands on her girlfriend's rhythmic hips. "From how you look to how you move to how smell." The succubus tilted her head back up glossy bright blue eyes peering down into deep brown ones. "To how hot your aura is burning right now." She smiled devilishly leaning back down. "It's about needing you," her low voice was dripping with sex as she whispered against the blonde's chilled skin.

"Needing," Lauren let out breathlessly as she grabbed the succubus' right hand and guided it down between them making her chuckle softly, nervously against her neck as she slid her fingertips just under the hem of her panties. "Needing," she repeated as her hand slid lower pushing beneath the thin material, the blonde's body shuddering again as she arched her back up instinctively a technique the succubus loved even more so when she was between her thighs.

"Yeah, needing." She sat up abruptly looking down at the confused woman. "I need you. I need to be around you all the time. I need to see your face every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. I need to hear your geeking out cause even though I don't understand half of it, it can make me smile no matter what's happening." She sighed as she watched the woman's face soften, biting her bottom lip as her eyes followed the lowering succubus as she slowly slid down her body, nails lightly scratching down her hips before hooking into her panties taking them with her. A soft thump as the woman's knees hit the floor but it was over shadowed as she slid the soft material from her ankles while she placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, the tip of her tongue tracing her bellybutton. "I need to feel your body because I'm addicted to it. Every curve, every freckle, every scar that I've memorized. Your scent. Your smile. Every look you have and you have so many." Bo's breath hitched as she breathed the woman in, her nose nuzzling the inside of her lover's damp thigh, her warm breath tickling her sensitive skin as she arched her hips up instinctively again as her free leg rose up draping itself over the succubus' shoulder. "I've always needed you. I needed you then. I need you now and I'll need you fifty years from now."

"Bo, " the blonde's voice was desperate, pleading, wanting.

"I tell you all the time how much I need you but you never seem to get it." Lauren bit her bottom lip hard enough to break skin as she felt the succubus' skilful tongue finally touch her, sliding along her wetness in one long, teasing, torturous motion. Her hot, wet tongue flicks against her and strokes in all the right ways, her hand's clutching at her dark brown locks pulling it from her pony tail. She keeps up her patterns the tip of her tongue increasingly teasing. Abruptly pulling back just enough to speak, her hot breath felt against the overly sensitive skin. The blonde's head shot up, piercing green eyes meeting blue ones, an accomplished grin coming over Bo's lips. "Maybe I need to show you."

"I know you need me. You don't need to show me that." The brunette raised an eyebrow, her smile fading slightly her lust-filled mind trying to clear enough to catch her girlfriend's meaning as she emphasized on the word "that". As the succubus mind began retreat within itself doubt creeping up on her once again she felt the blonde's foot press against her back as she grabbed a handful of hair roughly pulling just a little but enough to bring desire back to the forefront of her mind. "Show me that I'm yours."

Silence fell over them as they stared each other down, both gazes having very different meanings. Lauren's grip soften as she saw Bo's face soften, true she meant it. Wanted the succubus to figure it out on her own so many times before. Her lips parted ready to do damage control until she felt one of Bo's hand on her stomach pushing her back down, her weight shifting as she leaned forward and with one swift movement she thrusts her tongue into the trembling woman, making her name escape past the blonde's lips.

**Living Room**

"This is ridiculous," Keniz complained as she held a throw pillow over her head. "Completely ridiculous," she repeated as she threw the pillow across the room just as she heard Lauren moan out Bo's name yet again, her eyes looking at the clock 3:23 a.m. "Aggh. Somebody is buying me freakin' beats by Dre." She let out as she sat up snatching her phone of the table. "And Bose." Her jaw clenched as she heard Lauren's series of moans growing louder. "And a ipod." Shaking her head she began playing with her phone going from one app to another always making sure to check her in box before switch from games. Sighing yet again she looked back to the clock 4:56 a.m. "Thank God." She huffed out as silence came. "Dammit." she growled as she heard Bo's over enthusiastic moan of Lauren's name followed by a sound that she only ever heard the doctor make her make. "Seriously so under appreciated." Scoffing she dialed Hale's number once again going to voice mail. "Seriously Hale I understand your mad but I don't want this to be how things," she paused as crash came from up stairs followed by giggling, "sorry that's Bo. Well you know you practically lived here. Just I only have a couple more hours just please. Call. Text. Messenger bird. Please." She slammed the phone shut falling back onto the couch staring up at the ceiling letting her mind wander away something that only worked briefly. "Hope there is a physical to this shit." She raised her head half open eyes on the clock. 5:27 a.m. "Hope you two fail it." She grumbled to herself rolling onto her stomach burying her face into the cushion as she hear Lauren go back to moaning. "Horribly fail."

**Bo's Bedroom**

Lauren's eyes slowly fluttered open as her breaths began to slow, as she felt Bo's tongue give one last tease before she slides back up her body a satisfied smile covering her face as she leaned down lips meeting in another rough, passionate kiss as the blonde reveled in the way their tastes mixed creating one all its own.

"I love you Dr. Lewis."

"Ha. I love you too succubus Bo." She smiled to herself as she turned onto her side as the succubus positioned herself behind her, arm firmly wrapping around the blonde's waist pulling her as close to her body as possible. Her face nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the woman's scent.

'You know you are right?" her voice was soft and laced with sleepy bliss.

"What?"

"That your mine," she said a little more serious as she in-tangled her feet with her girlfriend's.

"Always," Lauren replied as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"And forever."

"Mmm. You forever."

"Problem?"

"N-nope." She let out in a yawn. "Just like the sound.." Bo smile against the woman's shoulder as she felt her drift off, her heavy eyes looking to her clock. 6:58 a.m. She knew they only had a couple minutes before they had to be back up and facing the world making the sacrifice of a life time but a few minutes relaxed in her lover's embrace or more accurately embracing her was better than nothing.

**Unknown/2 Hours Later**

"Ready?" her voice was thick with a British accent.

She was of course beautiful as all the other's had been but the difference between her and the other elder Fae women was her features were much harder. Her dark brown, shoulder length hair against her fair skin and high cheek bones gave her a slightly older look then the others. Even sitting it was apparent she was taller than the rest, and much more slender. Her gold accented chair that gave the appearance of royalty sat against the wall facing the twenty foot high double wood doors. The floor a black marble so polished it could double as a mirror. On each side of the door and her chair stood guard's that they had seen all too much. Black suits with red ties, sun glasses and ear pieces apparently keeping Syra's uniform. In front of her stood Kenzi on the far right and then Bo in the middle with Lauren on the far left all shoulder to shoulder, their eyes on the ground as their hearts pounded as if they had just ran a marathon. All she got in response was nod.

"And you know what this means? The consequences?" Another in union nod. "You know I've always admired those few who have had the courage to dare love a human. I've also admired those who chose not to chose granted you were the only one to ever live or hold to it." She paused looking over the group her eyes falling on Kenzi. "Human, you agree. You're essentially going to be considered a pet to any of our kind, a pet to a succubus and a hybrid who from what I heard you don't even like." Kenzi took a deep breath shutting her eyes tightly. "Lauren would have the option to leave if she ever let her feeding habits die down the only way you would obtain your freedom is if Bo died. And succubi tend to have long lives." The human's eyes fluttered open, staring into the woman's.

"So do we gotta do a rain dance or something?"

"Hm, feisty I like it." She turned her attention to Bo who was struggling to keep a straight face. "Just surrender."

"Um," Bo let out raising an eyebrow looking to Kenzi who had the same confused look before turning to Lauren who was slowly dropping to her knees, head bowed. Shrugging Kenzi was next to surrender. The succubus looked to her best friend and then to her lover swallowing the lump in her throat as her eyes met the seated woman as she dropped to hers.

"Well then welcome to the Dark Side. We're crazy, wild, sexual, bend the rules and hate Sasha. You should fit in just fine," she let out with an enthusiastic grin, raising her eyebrows playfully as the three looked up at her. Bo and Kenzi's brown tensing half in disbelief at how easy it was and half at how goofy the woman had seemed to be.

"I ask for a favor," Lauren let out softly as Bo and Kenzi had brought themselves to their feet.

"Keeping you safe from The Ash isn't good enough?" she joked with a genuine smile as she looked to the only kneeling one left.

"Marry us." The three's eyes widened as they looked to Lauren who kept her face down.


	16. Little Push

A.N. Yellow all! Sorry for the wait again in part to me and to my beta with the holiday weekend and all. This is a little short but it was really something to kick start the second half of the story as well as kick start m writing again promise the next will back to the normal longer length. As always thank you all for R&R and continued support. You all are amazing!

Pokeypup

**Chapter Fifteen : Little Push**

"What?" Bo let out eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, what?" Kenzi blurted out as her eyes bounced between the still kneeling woman and her best friend.

"Bo…" Lauren trailed off as she began to stand up, The Morrgian walking over standing next to the human as Lauren took her girlfriend's hand leading her a good distance away from the two who were watching with an intense curiosity.

"Think that's a no," The Morrgian whispered quietly to the human.

"They got this, give em' a min."

"Bo I'm serious I want this. I want you to know I won't leave as soon as all of this is over. I want you."

"Lauren," the succubus paused trying to swallow back the lump in her throat, lightly clenching her fists nervously as she tried to avoid the blonde's eyes, "I don't need this for you to show you're not going to leave if you decide Fae life isn't for you. As romantic as that is of a reason to propose..." she tried off again brow tensing.

"You-you don't want to marry me. I just thought—you have bee-"

"It's not that. I mean I just don't think this is for the right reasons. Or time. I mean we just pledged ourselves to a life time of Dark Fae-ness. You. Someone who has spent years with the light Fae doing what's right and good. And me. Someone who's done everything possible to stay free so-"

"I didn't ask you to do this Bo," her tone hardened much like her face, the once open and vulnerable side missing.

"I know. I needed to—I'm just trying to say this is a lot to deal with and that time-"

"Time?" she took a step back raising an eyebrow. "You want time."

"I'm just saying-"

"No I hear you loud and clear." She gave the succubus one last killer look before storming to the door.

"Lauren, what are you doing?"

"You need time remember."

"Or, they don't got this," Kenzi whispered back to her company as they stared at a dumbfounded Bo.

**Unknown**

"How is he?" Mrs. Lewis asked coming to a halt in front of a large window that was to her right directly in the middle of the dark, stone hall way.

"Fine," the small young girl replied keeping her eyes on the ground. Her hands nervously playing with the hem of her navy scrub top.

"Any brain damage?"

"No."

"Lovely." She clapped her hands together a wide, sinister smile playing across her lips.

"Ma'am." The girl nodded politely starting to take a step forward to pass the woman in charge but found the woman's hand on her shoulder forcing her to a stop.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no. Of course not ma'am," her voice like her body began to shake. Mrs. Lewis' grip tightening. "Ma'am. There was just some talk... T-that you're... That you're-"

"That I'm what?" her grip tightened, nails digging into the woman's skin through the material.

"T-that you're Dark Fae. And with your son and your daughter now-" before the woman could finish her sentence the elder of the two had her free hand covering the left side of her face as she slammed her head into the glass.

With nothing more than a snap and small splatter of blood across the glass the woman fell to her feet. Mrs. Lewis' empty eyes stared at the woman's lifeless body a moment before looking up further down the hall two males in matching navy scrubs stood frozen, fear written over their faces causing nothing more than a smile from Mrs. Lewis before turning her attention toward the glass. Her eyes focusing on Hale who was striped completely of everything but his boxers. Even though the room was dark she could see the beating he had taken. His fragile form huddled in the coroner, knees to his chest.

**Unknown**

"I'm going to kill your sister," Sonya growled as she walked into the living room of her apartment where Eric sat comfortably on the couch, a red play-station controller in hand his eyes dead locked with the 46' inch flat screen a few feet in front of him. "Hello? Earth to fire boy."

"God of war babe."

"Eric..."

"God of war babe."

"Fine just thought you should know your sister and her personal Cujo just made themselves Dark Fae."

"She did what?" His head turned to her so fast she was sure if it were possible his head would have spun off.

"What happened to 'God of war babe'?" she asked in a mocking tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Apparently I'm about to live it." He tossed the controller in on the couch as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, the Ancients are going to send someone for them. For us."

"Why us?'

"Eric. If your sister just became Dark Fae that means she's Fae which means my reports to them saying there is nothing to worry about she's still human are a lie. Which mean-"

"Hey. Hey," he let out softy taking her hands into his own. Smiling softly at her as his eyes locked with her own. "It'll be okay. This is what we wanted. Just happened a little quicker then we intended but then again should have expected that. My sister moves on her own time."

"Your sister just signed all of our death warrants including Sasha's."

"Well hopefully she'll go first. Come on babe, look at the silver lining." He flashed an innocent smile that reminded her so much of Lauren's. Shaking off the thought of the new Fae, she wrapped her arms around his waist leaning up bringing her lips to his.

**The Morrgian's Compound**

"Lauren wait," Bo called out as she ran to catch up with the woman. "Dammit stop," she ordered this time getting what she wanted.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks before spinning around storming back toward the succubus who was now not completely sure she wanted to talk to her fuming girlfriend at the moment.

"What? What? What? What? What do you want?"

"Umm…"

"What?"

"I-" she forced out quickly stopping as her mind went blank as the angry woman was now right in front of her scowling like she had never seen before and now after four years she had thought she had seen every face, every side of her girlfriend which she was quickly realizing was not the case. "Lauren. I wouldn't make a good wife. Not even sure I make a good girlfriend. I don't cook and clean and-"

"I'm asking you to be committed not a house wife from the fifties."

"I wasn't saying no I just think that maybe we should take some time. We just made one life changing decision do you think another one is smart and logical?"

"HA! Logical? No Bo I don't think this is logical. I don't think anything I've done in the past four years has been logical. You waltzed into my life and kicked the logical right out the door. I've done things to keep you safe no sane person would do. I am so in love with you that I've gone through everything with you and would do it all again over and over for an eternity just so I know I would get to be with you. Love is not logical. According to studies monogamy is not logical. But here we are in love and monogamous. If I was logical I would have left a dozen times over at every chance that's presented its self. But again here I am. Don't touch me," she barked as the succubus reached out to touch her arm but quickly pulled her hand back at the reaction. Clenching her jaw trying not to show her hurt. "I never believed in marriage. Man and woman. Woman and woman. None of it. I never believed in forever I always thought relationships came with an expiration date because that's logical and with the events of the past couple years. But you. YOU make me forget all of it. All the doubt all the logic." She paused bringing her glossy eyes to meet the succubus'. "This morning laying in the comfort of your arms talking about forever has never made me feel more safe. More sure that I want a forever." She reached out taking Bo's shaking hands into her own, once again vulnerable eyes meeting vulnerable ones. "I wants us, you, forever whether our forever ends today, tomorrow, or sixty years from now I want it. Fae. Human. Something in between. My hearts yours."

The Morrgian and Kenzi continued to watch from a distance the two like a couple watching a car crash waiting to see what would happen next. Bo swallowed hard as she felt her heart skip a beat while she looked at her lover trying to remember a time she had looked this scared. This vulnerable.

"I'm going to mess up. Like I've done everything else." Tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Look I couldn't even keep you safe and look what we've had to do. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose you and I know if we do this and I fail I—Lauren I love you so much I don't want you to think I don't this isn't about that. I mean our world is literally falling down around us and I'm still planning a future for us… " she trailed off as her voice cracked.

"And by the authority in powered in me by the Elders of the north who where empowered by the Ancients. The mother's and father's of all Fae kind I authorize this union between the Dark Fae Bo," she raised an eyebrow looking between the confused couple who stared at her wide eyed, "umm, Bo no last name and the Dark Fae Lauren Lewis." She clapped her hands together with a smile looking from the confused, teary eyes couple to the tiny human next to her. "What? They sounded like vows to me." She shrugged innocently. "If you want an annulment you know where to find me." She shot them another smile before turning back around. "Oh just remember don't consummate if you want one. Come on human, I have three hundred year old wine."

"Sorry," Kenzi mouthed to the two before jogging to catch up with the Fae. "Weirdest wedding I've ever seen."

"Wait till you marry a unicorn and a squirrel. Those shape shifting Fae have a sense of humor if I've ever seen one." Kenzi raised an eyebrow, eyes widened as she looked at her company.

"I think we're gonna be friends," The Morrgian abruptly stopped turning to face the human, her heart skipped a beat as fear quickly built inside herself thinking she had said the wrong thing.

"Vodka or tequila?"

"Ah, vodka," she forced out in a nervous chuckle trying to read the woman's stone face.

"Hmm." the Fae raised an eyebrow of her own followed by a smile as she wrapped her arm over the girl's shoulder and started back down the hall. "Maybe. Depends on how you hold your liquor. I can't associate with a light weight and you seem pretty tiny."

"Well my tiny ass will drink your crazy dark Fae ass under the table two times over." Silence fell over them again for a moment until the two busted out laughing.

**Down The Hall**

"Did she just marry us?' Bo asked confused looking behind herself as she saw her best friend and the leader of the dark Fae making their way down the hall before turning back to her girlfriend who was trying to compose herself. "Without our consent?"

"She's a Tizok."

"What is that Fae speak for crazy?"

"It's a type of Fae. They can read emotions in fact they live off of it. They tend to be a tad bit nosy. They're usually free spirits who have fun, party people normally, they side with the light unless they are wronged or addicted to sexual natures. They like the succubi can kill with... What does it matter?" she asked her calm clinical tone turning back to frustration. "We'll just come back to her tomorrow and ask for the annulment. That is if you can stand being married to me for a couple hours." Bo snorted clenching her jaw deciding against saying anything in return as she began following the blonde.

"Can we just leave Kenzi?"

"Kenzi will be fine. They will probably be best friends in an hour. Tizoks love people like her."

"Not to eat though, right?" Lauren looked behind herself at the trialing succubus only a scowl in response.


	17. Sometimes Reality Is Better Then Sleep

**Chapter Sixteen : Sometimes Reality Is Better Then Sleep**

**Bo/Kenzi's Apartment **

"Lauren," the succubus called out as she shut the door behind herself, not getting a response she looked up but the blonde had already disappeared into the darkness of their apartment.

Sighing to herself she let her jacket fall to the floor using her foot to kick it to the side not wanting a drunken Kenzi to come stumbling in and trip over it. Cautiously she made her way to her now shared bedroom her girlfriend or more accurately now her wife under the sheet, lights turned out. Sighing heavily again in both frustration and relief as she tip toed to her side of the bed trying her best to not to disturb the quite "beast". Looking down at the blonde whose eyes were tightly shut, she maneuvered herself under the sheet staring up at the ceiling just as she found her own eyelids growing too heavy to bare she heard Lauren's voice in the distance. Forcing her eyes open she tried to bring herself back to consciousness as she waited for Lauren to continue or repeat herself or hopefully believe she was too far gone that she didn't hear her.

"I refuse to be in a relationship that is on a never ending loop. I refuse to have the same fight over and over and over again. I refuse." The succubus closed her eyes tightly as she let the statement sink in unknowing of what to say.

It wasn't a conversation or argument starter. It wasn't a question or a well disguised plea or even an empty threat. Just a statement of a fact as sure as anyone of the facts in Lauren's book. Opening her mouth to speak which she quickly shut finding that she still had nothing to respond.

**Six Weeks Later**

Bo laid in comforts of her cool bed a dull stream of sun light making its way past the tiny opening in her curtains her eyes focused on the spinning blades of her newly installed ceiling fan, Lauren's arms tightly wrapped around her bare waist the soft material of her white bra pressed against her upper arm. A smile playing across her lips as she felt the blonde's feet wiggle ever so slightly against her own. Since the night of their "fake" wedding nothing had been the same between them, any of them really. In some ways it had brought them closer and other ways further apart much like the rest of group. After a full two weeks of passive aggressive fighting or lack thereof and throwing themselves into their new roles in the side of Dark Fae which was a little less dark then anyone was expecting since Reyna the overly eccentric Tizok had taken over, but half way through the third week things had started to smooth out enough to cuddle, go on dates, be affectionate to a point even a times things perfect. Yet the five words "I love you" and "my wife" hadn't been said by either of them since that night.

The succubus was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a soft moan escape from the blonde, tearing her eyes away from the spinning object they fell upon the doctor's sleep covered face that was quickly hidden as it disappeared into the crook of her neck, followed by a light nipping of her ear. The succubus pleasantly surprised even more so when she felt a talented hand sliding under the sheet resting on the inside of her thigh, this time it was her turn to moan at the small touch.

True the once human had an ability to arouse her like no other human or Fae, man or woman ever could but moaning at this was a new low for her but she chalked it up to the fact that with the exception of them coming together while sleeping this was the most contact they had, had in over a month.

"Lauren-" the dazed succubus was cut off by two soft lips capturing her's. Lauren smiled to herself as she felt Bo's aura quickly rising as she continued her current task as she decided she was going to take charge of the situation. Bo's body and mind waking more and more with every kiss. "Wha-" she had started to ask as Lauren broke this kiss finally to catch her breath but yet again she was cut off. "Hey. Hey," she laughed out softly pushing her head back into the pillow as much as she could. "What's going..." she trailed off her once confused but happy smile fading as her dark eyes danced over the woman's face. "Oh. You need to feed it's been... Okay," she let out almost in defeat as she forced her body to relax her eyes locked with Lauren's who was now propped up on her elbow looking down at her.

She flashed a sad smile before she leaned down pressing her lips ever so softly to the brunette's who eyes were shut tightly like a kid who was waiting for the scary part of a movie to pass. Slowly her eyes flutter open as she felt Lauren pull away, her weight shift.

"I, I just missed you, missed us, is all," Bo's heart almost ached at the words, at how sad her lover looked as she said them. Reaching up she placed a curled finger under her jaw as she leaned up bringing her lips just inches from her's pausing as her mind began to fill with doubt. "You think too much, " the blonde said almost disappointed as gave her a quick peck before rolling out of the bed, grabbing her shirt off the floor and heading to the door.

"I want," the succubus' words were soft but enough to cause the doctor to pause but kept her back to her as she stood in the door way. "Everything's going to be different. New." Lauren sighed heavily as she turned to face the propped up woman on the bed.

"Your egos writing checks your body can't cash." Bo raised an eyebrow before busting out laughing unable to contain herself as she stared at the blonde who still had a straight face.

"Top Gun? Really?" she asked through her laughter.

"You know it? Really?" she asked almost in disbelief her stone features relaxing.

"Over thirty. Farm girl. Tom Cruise before he went couch hopping." She raised her eyebrow again as her laughter subsided.

"Leave me alone. It sounded better in my head."

"I bet," she let out in a chuckle as she got out of bed letting the sheet fall to the floor as she walked over to the pinking doctor.

"Leave me alone."

"No. No come back here. Quote some more eighties films to me," the succubus continued to tease as she chased after the blushing blonde who was trying to escape. "I find it so romantic and sexy and-" she was cut off half by the fact she was laughing so hard her sides were hurting and half at the fact she ran into the blonde who had stopped half way into the living room. Composing herself she followed Lauren's line of sight into the kitchen where Kenzi stood as the counter guzzling from a pitcher of lemon-aid wearing a pair of light brown work boots, a pair of red short-shorts and a gray tank top all of which like her skin were covered in dirt and now traces of lemonade that was missing her mouth. "Kenz?"

"Oh hey. Hey," she repeated as her eyes went to the blushing blonde and her best friend who was still shirtless.

"Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Buried a body. Figured Dark Fae now time to jump in and get evil with it." She shrugged before taking another large gulp, Bo's eyebrows raised. "Chillax Claudia Schiffer I'm joking."

"Who?"

"Victoria Secret's model," Lauren added in getting a less then pleased look from Bo.

"See as how happy you two are in your lesbian-ness I decided to start looking up hot women see if it peeked an interest."

"What?" the succubus blurted out eyes widening as her tone was mostly confused but traces of irritation began to become apparent.

"First of if I was to dabble into lady lovin' it would NOT be based on the 'happiness' of you two cause let's face it lately the only thing your guys relationship is happier then is Silence of the Lambs. Second Dark Fae since Reyna has taken over NOT so dark so I wasn't burring a body I was working in the yard."

"We have a yard?" Lauren asked tensing her brow as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah. That small space next to the building."

"The patch of concrete?"

"Yeah. Well no. Now it's not thanks to me and Home Depot but mostly yours truly."

"I've got to see this." Bo chuckled to herself as she pulled her hoodie of the couch tossing it on before following Lauren down stairs with Kenzi on their heels.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the young girl asked with a smile clapping her hands together as she looked from her friends to the space.

"It's a bunch of dirt?"

"No. It's a yard. There's dirt and I planted seeds and watered it and it's my yard."

"It's a bunch of dirt," Bo repeated as she tilted her head looking through the fence at what was once a twenty by twenty foot of uneven concrete that was never touched or thought about for that matter that was now covered by two feet of wet, lumpy, seed filled dirt.

"Since Lauren has been sprucing up the apartment surprisingly," she paused looking to the confused blonde. "No offense but your sorta manly and wouldn't really picture you as the nesting type. But you're doing an amazing job so I figured why not on my day of spruce up the yard but then I got out here and what do ya know? No yard so I went for a walk and saw none other than depot and thought 'HEY! I can make my own yard!' and then now we have a yard."

"It's lovely," Lauren said forcing an awkward smile before turning to Bo who looked beyond dumbfounded. "I'll see you at work." She leaned in kissing her on the cheek before shaking her head at Kenzi who couldn't be more pleased with herself before walking off toward the street.

"Well now that that's done maybe I can help Doc with the apartment."

"Kenz, how much caffeine have you had?" the succubus asked as she followed her friend back inside.

"One. Two. Not too much. OH! We should totally expand!" she yelled out spinning to face her as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry expand what?"

"Everything! Picture it! We knock down some wall to our apartment and knock down some wall to the empty apartment across from us and boom baby! Diddy style livin' up in here," she continued on nodding to herself as Bo walked into the apartment slipping into her shoes as her best friend stayed in the hall mumbling to herself until she was knocked out of her thoughts by the succubus' hands on her shoulders.

"Kenz. I'm glad you're not burring people or diving into lesbian-ism. And the yard is, lovely, but do not and I repeat do not tear down our apartment." She leaned forward kissing her friend on the cheek before heading back down the stairs. "It's your day off, have fun."

"I will," she called back just in time to hear the down stairs door shutting. "Remodeling."

**The Morrígan'sCompound**

"One of the children of the corn," Lauren didn't need look up to see who made the comment she could recognize the cocky tone. Sighing heavily she clenched her jaw doing her best to keep her face emotionless as she closed the distance from the entrance to Dyson and his new partner Jr. both standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the Morrígan's "throne". "Did we disturb your beauty sleep?" he asked in a mocking baby voice as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, thumbs placed in his belt buckle.

"Just because you're Sasha's errand boy doesn't mean you get free range on my subjects."

"You summoned me?" Lauren asked deciding to ignore the two men all together.

"Yes. These two needed to make sure you are alive and well," she replied her tone slightly softer then her previous comment before turning back to the two, her features hardening once again. "Now you can return to the slave driver." She waved them off, the two guards on her side taking only a step forward as the Light Fae hesitated. "Give master my best." Jr reached behind himself flipping her off before the doors closed behind them. "She teaches her pet such manors."

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde nodded before starting to make her own exit only making a few steps before hearing the older woman speak.

"There are other ways to feed you know."

"Sorry?" she asked turning around to face her.

"Over the past couple weeks I have paid some attention to you. Taken an interest in you so to speak. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't read up on you so I know that even though you don't question authority figures aloud doesn't mean you don't in your head so to save you some time of snooping and beating yourself up I'll just inform you up front as to why they were here. They are waiting to take you back."

"I-I thought that," she paused trying to keep her thoughts under control as she felt her stomach start to do cartwheels, "we—you have to..."

"Lauren. As long as you're Fae you are my responsibility but the second you become human again or close enough any way you will belong to Sasha and there is nothing I nor anyone can do about that. What you did was underhanded and clever but none the less a loophole and my Light Fae counterpart can't stand to be out done so she found a loophole all of her own."

"Okay." Lauren nodded her body present but her mind had began to wander as her stomach began to feel as if it was eating itself just at the thought of being returned to the service of Sasha who had all but lost every trace of humanity she ever had.

"Lauren, I like you. Not in an obsessed I'm-going-to-stalk-you-an-attempt-to-kill-you way but in a your-an-interesting-person-and-save me-the-taxing-work-of-finding-a-new-medical-expert-who-just-so happens- to-be-a-scientist."

"Th-thank you."

"What I'm trying to get at is that you're not feeding and when you don't feed slowly your. Umm, Fae genes die off until you go back to being a human with a little Fae blood in them which means—-"

"I will be returned to Sasha."

**Bo, Kenzi And Lauren's Apartment**

"What in the-" Bo let out to herself as she reach the top of the stairs to find Kenzi now not only dirt filled but plaster and dust covered as well as she stood in the middle of the hall firmly holding the top of the handle to a sledge hammer as there were two men working by where her front door should be and now was missing not only a door by an entire wall from the entrance to the end of the living room and five other men to her left where even more wall was missing. "Kenzi!" she barked out making the young girl turn wide eyed to her best friend.

"BO! Hey there! I was hoping to finish before you got back but—what the hell happened to you?" she asked looking the succubus up and down who was covered in green slime.

"Well I was working but this co-worker decided to remodel my office so I killed him," she bit out folding her dripping arms across her chest as she scowled at her.

"Ha! Clever I see what you did there."

"What happened to not touching the walls? To enjoying your day off?" she asked almost growling. "We can't afford this. Not to mention you're never going to finish this so we are going to have no door. No walls. A hell of a mess."

"I'll finish."

"Kenzi you never finish any project you start. YOU started fixing the apartment and now Lauren is doing it. YOU started making your own clothes and now there are five boxes of material in the basement. YOU wanted to paint your room and now its half badge and half maroon. YOU wanted to join a gym and now you pay twenty dollars a month for nothing. YOU wanted a lawn and now we have a dirt hole. See where I'm going?"

"But this is different! And look I started fixing the apartment and now I'm back at it." The succubus opened her mouth her anger bubbling over but decided against it as she pushed past the two workers who she scowled at as they smiled at her. "Bo," she called after as she dropped the hammer following her friend toward her bedroom.

"Kenz just give me some space," she huffed as she pulled off her shirt and kicked off her once white gym shoes.

"Come on tell me that the space isn't nice. And think of the privacy. You and her will have this side and I'll take the other but we'll make like a shared dining room and living room cause it's just gonna be one huge ass awesome apartment." she continued giddily only making Bo frown as she walked into the bathroom jumping into the shower. "Not to mention the space will do wonders when you two have little doccubus babies running around."

"Have what?" she called out her anger muffled by the water.

"Little doccubus babies although I pray to all of the Gods that it's boys and not girls cause she's really manly and your kinda manly just in a really playboy bunny type way and that much manly-ness on a little girl." She paused shaking her head. "Two butch parents and a cool gothic, badass aunt would just not work for that little girl."

"I'm sorry have you lost your mind?" Bo asked as she emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her dripping body.

"Bo you know this will be nice once it's finished. I promise I'll finish it." She pouted giving the best puppy dog eyes she could give until Bo's once stone in-raged face slowly softened. "Plus you and Lauren need some serious time together that isn't laced with the fact that you need time together so fixing up a house you share together would be good. You could take advantage. Get your Ghost on. That scene was hot just please make sure I'm gone," she trailed off turning around so the succubus could dress. "Aww. Doccubus babies would be cute all overly smart and overly sexual."

"What are doccubus babies?"

"They would be you and Lauren's babies."

"No duh," she let out swatting her on the arm as she walked past back toward the living room.

"Lauren the doctor. Bo the succubus. Put you two together you get doccubus. You know like Bennifer or Bradgalina or Calzona or-"

"Get it. Thank you. Please lay off the caffeine. And please have this cleaned up by the time me and Lauren get home tonight."

"My platonic love this place will look like Mr. Clean had a party in this bitch! Promise." Once again the succubus went to speak but decided against it shaking her head and walking past the group of gawking, plaster filled men some of who she recognized as Dark Fae.

**Sasha's Compound **

"I am tired of waiting. I want her now!" Sasha yelled as she paced back and forth in Mrs. Lewis' office as she sat behind her desk signing paper after paper not bothering to show interest in her guest. "Do you hear me?"

"You are like a buzzard flying around my head of course I heard you."

"Then do something!" she ordered slamming her palms down on the woman's desk, the wood splitting.

"Do you remember the last time you over stepped with me Sasha. Do you really want to try that again?" she challenged her repetitive signature stopping as she looked up her red eyes meeting Sasha's teary ones as her fists clenched in pain. Unable to speak she nodded in defeat. "Good. I would hate to have to explain killing you to your father."

"I want her. You promised Lauren to me. It's been months," she spoke after a few moments of silence the ringing in her ears and piercing pain in her brain subsiding.

"I told you I would take care of Sonya and Eric and I did. I told you I would take care of that disgrace of a Morrígan and I did. I will give Lauren over to you as I promised in time. Remember patience is a virtue."

"One that I don't possess."

"Then I suggest you find some because until I get what I need from her she stays put." She shook her head before returning back to her work almost dismissing the Fae without saying a word. "Run along little girl. Cause trouble. Kill some Fae. Do something productive to my and your father's cause."

**Bo, Kenzi And Lauren's Apartment**

Cautiously the succubus made her way up the last couple stairs to find a large, thick black door where her hall should have been. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open surprised to find the mess completely clean. Taking two steps in she let the door shut looking between the apartments. While some of the walls were missing they looked as if it were built that way. Looking to her left to the vacant apartment it almost mirrored theirs and was in surprisingly better shape then she expected. Smirking she looked between the two thinking maybe her best friend had been onto something after all. The project didn't look to be as much work as she expected plus the project would give her and Lauren some quality time to work on them without it feeling as though they had to. The thought of having a little more space between them and Kenzi would be a plus for whenever, if ever their sex life came back to life. And whenever Kenzi got back with Hale or someone else it would be nice for their privacy. Frowning to herself she suddenly felt horrible for the way she had treated her best friend.

"Okay. Maybe it wasn't terrible."

"I know!"

"Please God tell me your not wearing that for me." Bo's eyes almost popped out of her head as she found Kenzi in mid walk in the hall wall in tight black booty shorts and a bikini top.

"No of course not. It's for Lauren. Chills Boo-Boo it's for our new pool!"

"Oh God," she let out to herself as she chased after the human to the roof. "KENZI!" she yelled as the young girl smiled innocently as she spread her arms out showing her work. A rather large dark blue blow up pool was placed in the middle of the roof surrounded by three cheep looking, brightly colored sun chairs.

"Can you believe the size! It fits like ten and is three and a half feet deep."

"Have you lost your mind? I mean really have you lost it? You've always been eccentric and it's something I love about you cause hey I'm no Betty Crocker but this is a little far," she said fuming as her hands went to her hips as she looked at her friend who looked like a kid who just had been told there was no Santa. "Where is your head at lately? How can we afford this? How do we have time for this? Ten people? We don't have ten people to put we have three maybe four if you wanna bring you new buddy The Morrígan. And I swear if you mention nonexistent never gonna happen children one more time I will have a fit."

"You got your love. You got your happy ending Bo," Kenzi finally spoke after a long silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know maybe Dyson is who you love and Lauren is the constellation prize and I really kinda hope that is the case lately cause otherwise you two are the stupidest people on the planet. Yeah okay you had to a line with the Dark Fae who let's face it aren't all that bad and keep a steady flow of money coming in. You have the woman you swear you love more than life, true your completely f'ing it up, _but_ you got her. You're married to her. You can fix your made up problems. And me Bo? I'm a human who is technically owned by you. I can't see Dyson or Trick without being at the Dal and even then it's not the same. I can't hang out with Reyna without you getting pissy. I lost a friend who I had inappropriate feelings for. And the guy I was with, my best friend next to you, who I wanted, I never even got to say good bye to. I can never have a relationship with him. My problems can't be fixed. So I need things to do on the days that I can't work or can't throw myself into listening how messed up you and Lauren are. So I find projects. They aren't hurting anyone. It's a yard in a place that you didn't remember was there. It's a pool on the roof in the middle of summer where you never come. And down stairs? We have all this room and do nothing with so, I'm sorry."

"Kenz," she let out in a whisper as she reached out to grab her friend's shoulder as she stormed passed but failed. "I'm sorry."

**Bo, Kenzi And Lauren's Apartment/2 Hours Later**

"What in the hell?" Lauren let out as she walked into what was left of her apartment as she dropped her shoulder bag onto the floor in the hall standing a few feet behind the couch where Bo sat with her feet kicked up on the table, beer in hand three empty bottles on the table already.

"Kenzi. Thinks we needed space. For all the doccubus babies coming."

"The what?" she asked only half paying attention as she kicked her shoes off.

"They're our babies."

"Our what?"

"Yeeeeah. You doctor. I succubus. They're our babies." She took another drink. "Least that's my understanding."

"Okay. Are you drunk?" She let her jacket fall to the ground going into her little pile of unneeded things before walking to the fridge getting herself a beer.

"No. Just thinking. And drinking. I'm drink thinking."

"Well this is, lovely." She forced a smile as she plopped down on the couch next to Bo, taking a big gulp deciding just to run with whatever was going on.

"Oh yeah there is a whole speech about room and privacy for a sex life we don't have and a way for us to spend time together to fix us and yeah I'm drunk," she admitted in defeat realizing everything she had just said as she watched Lauren's face harden and sadden at the same time. "Besides we can't afford furniture so it'll be a big empty space. We can dress our boy in overalls and get him one of those little pedal bikes and let him ride around really, really fast."

"Did you just compare our future child to the little kid Shinning?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow as she took another gulp, this one finishing the bottle. "Oh God."

"What?"

"I just got the mental image of our son standing above me with a butter knife yelling redrum in a creepy voice."

"Butter knife?" she chuckled.

"Yeah. We don't even have stake knifes Bo and with having to buy furniture I highly doubt we'll be able to buy cutlery."

"True." She shrugged as began actually running with the scenario. "Wait why am I Jack Nickolson."

"Because I've already gone pyshco once. It'll be your turn. Not to mention you're the manly one," Lauren let out with a smile taking the three-fourth drank bottle from her.

"Me? Between the two of us you are so much more the manly one."

"How?"

"Those weird shoe things you wear and you wear slacks all the time and button down that ninety percent of time you have an under shirt, under. Now don't get me wrong it's sexy but you dress like that and I dress in tight leather pants and tight shirts."

"Which have been getting tighter."

"You've noticed?" Bo asked surprised with a smile as she turned to the displeased looking blonde as she draped her arms across the back of the couch.

"Of course. Don't appreciate it much though. Considering our sex life as you so delicately pointed out is no longer existent. Thus you are obliviously not doing it for me."

"You don't know that. I could be trying to seduce you." She couldn't help but smile knowing the blonde was jealous. "Have to start making this baby."

"Now I know you're drunk if you think that's a good excuse. Maybe if I were a guy but considering I lack the ability to produce sperm try another." She grinned a grin of playfulness and jealousy as she leaned forward placing the empty bottle on the table before leaning back into the succubus' not so hidden attempt at affection this time even more so as she leaned closer resting her hand on the woman's thigh.

"I don't know. You did turn yourself Fae. It's possible."

"True. Maybe we should give me some inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Bo asked with a smile as Lauren maneuvered herself so she was straddling her, a leg on each side of her digging into the cushions.

"Yeah. Inspiration," her voice was a whisper now as she leaned down capturing her lips with her own.

"Did sh—whoa!" Lauren sighed as she quickly moved back to sitting next to the succubus instead of on top. "WHAT? The married, co-habituating couple being affectionate? What is this madness?"

"Oh shut up," Bo ordered throwing a pillow at her before looking at Lauren who looked more sad then anything now before going back to her best friend who despite the joke looked just as sad. "Come watch a movie with us."

"And brake up the only affection I've seen from you two in months?"

"Its fine," Lauren assured her in some disappointment to Bo.

"Okay. But only cause you want me. I had major Saturday night plans," she said with a smile convincingly enough as she settled into the chair causing Bo to let out another soft smile knowing her friend needed this but she couldn't help but be sad that the only affection her and Lauren had in months was over in less than ten seconds.

"I can feel that you know."

"What?" Bo asked truly confused as Lauren slid down the couch for a second before laying down, her head resting in the brunette's lap her hand going to the woman's knee passing a ever so small burst of her chi.

"That," she replied with smile as she snuggled closer to her as the woman had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"Not fair."

"Loves not fair," she let out playfully the succubus opening her mouth to speak for the hundredth time today but again decided to against it, after all why mess with a good thing. Instead she looked at her best friend who was already dead asleep and then down to her wife who was herself quickly fading.

'_H__m, wife...could get use to that,'_ she thought to herself as she let her head fall back onto the couch.

She had been beyond beat but she wanted to enjoy this moment for just a little longer. Enjoy the first genuine moment they had in a while. The promise of a better start for them. Enjoy the thought Lauren and wife in the same sentence in fact the thought of her being Lauren's wife. Enjoy the thought they had an entire conversation all be it a ridiculous one but an entire one never the less about kids. Yup she could put off sleep for just a little bit longer.


	18. Silver Or Gold

**Chapter Seventeen : Silver Or Gold**

Bo waited at the end of the hallway watching Lauren sleepily stumble to their bedroom. Shifting her eyes to the clock 5:45 am. She tiptoed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter releasing a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She quickly scanned the counters looking for something quite to grab trying not to wake the sleeping human even though she had to be up in ten minutes anyway every little bit of sleep counted. Coming up empty handed she shuffled back to the couch and curled up under the small throw Lauren had been using, waiting for the clock to go off. She smiled as she pressed her face into the cushion pulling the throw up covering her face. Everything smelled like her. Sweet yet subtle enough not to be over powering. She never liked the taste, smell, anything vanilla but now it was her favorite thing.

Yawning she took in another whiff and it made her want to hold her breath, just keep her inside of her a bit longer. Laying there she felt her eyelids growing heavy but her mind continued to run wild, so nervous that she would mess something up, that she would say or do something, anything that would make Lauren finally throw in the towel. Finally realizing she wasn't worth her time or effort. As her doubt filled mind continued to run wild she found herself dozing off waking up a few minutes later as she heard Kenzi not so quietly tip toeing around getting ready for work. She stayed still keeping her eyes closed as she waited for her friend to leave luckily she didn't have to wait long. Once she heard the door shut she shot up almost giddily filled with an unusually amount of energy.

Looking around she surveyed the area looking for something to do. Clean. Start working on the restoration. Clean. Clean. Sleep. Shaking her head as her attention came back to her feet. Here she was getting onto Kenzi about how she spent her days off and now she was up at six in the morning with nothing to do other then clean or sleep. She spent a good ten minutes juggling the ideas until deciding on sleep, but one decision that was easy was where exactly she was going to sleep. If she was going to spend her one and only day off sleeping it would be in her bed with her girlfriend. Sighing as she heard the distance of birds chirping reminding her just how early it was she made quick work of the distance that separated her and her own bed with the beautiful woman laying in it.

Even though she couldn't really touch she could look. Sneaking into the room she stopped at the edge of the bed making quick work of her sweat pants leaving her in only her tank top and boy shorts. A happy yet somewhat desire filled smile covered her lips as she looked down at her lover who was sprawled out on her back in nothing more than a black overly feminine bra, she hated to spend money but when it came to high end lingerie the blonde had a fetish, not that she complained about it always was nice to look at and a fun challenge to take off. Even though the messy sheet was draped over her lower body there was enough skin showing in different areas to make it look placed that way. Against her better judgment she took the tip of the sheet between her fingers pulling it down just enough to reveal her hips, the tops of her thighs. Her breath hitched as her eyes continued to dance over her nothing short of a perfect body.

For a long time she never really cared much of what her "lovers" looked like. Sure in her human life she was boy crazed with the occasional never-admit-to- look at a cheerleader instead of a football player but once that horrible night "lovers" were nothing more than a life support so quickly she learned not to pay too much attention to looks. It wasn't until she got to where she was now that she was back to actually paying attention to things like that. First Dyson and then Lauren and now only Lauren. Even though she refused to show it or even at times admit it to herself all she saw was the blonde.

Over the years she had been able to learn to curve her hunger, her desire and with how in love she was with her. Other woman and men just didn't catch her interest much to her shock. Sure she had spent months arguing with Lauren and everyone else that she could control her urges and be committed but deep down she never really believed it until she found herself in a position that involved half naked nymphs and four weeks of no sex that she realized she hadn't even noticed any of them really. No peaks of interest, no urges, other than the ones to leave and get back home to Lauren. Even on their worst day she wouldn't trade it to be with anyone else and a single look from the blonde did more for her then hottest models alive awaiting her every command ever could. But then again she'd never admit it and occasionally seeing the doctor show a little jealousy did good for her ego.

Coming back to reality at the sound of her lover shifting she freed her hair from its constraining braid and shook it down, tossing away her shirt now before she slid up the bed or more accurately her body. Leaning back so she was sitting more on her thighs then her waist she smoothed her hands over her soft, slender stomach delighting in the feel before leaning in, ever so gently pressing her own lips to her's. She wondered what it would be like to make love to her, get lost in her now that she was her wife or more accurately would be after that. She remembered hearing more than once that it would be different in an amazing way, thus why so much sex was had on honeymoons but then again it was just something she heard. Something she found herself wanting to find out more and more as each day passed.

The thought brought her away from her lips and down. She flicked her tongue over her ear lobe as her hands slid down dragging her nails across her skin something that always drove the blonde crazy. Pushing her fears away she rested her hand on Lauren's chest her fingers lightly curled over her shoulder as she let her head fall back eyes shut while she began in a smooth, slow rhythm. A smile covered her face as she let the feelings wash over her as she waited for her lover to wake which she knew wasn't far now. Her eyes flew open as she felt Lauren arch her back hands going to her hips. The blonde was staring up at her, sleepy eyes filled with passion and yet uncertainty. The succubus swallowed thickly moistening her suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue. Her mind and body almost over loading with emotion it was all too much for her for some reason. To intense, to intimate, to overwhelming but her movements never faltered instead she let her eyes close again as her head fell back as she heard the woman beneath her softly whisper her name.

"Bo," the succubus heard her name again only this time even though it was a soft, sleep laced moan it wasn't one to continue and if there was any doubt that she shouldn't stop it was quickly confirmed as the blonde's grip on her hips tighten probably harder then she had meant but none the less it did the job of holding her in place. She took a deep breath as she tried to prepare for the rejection she was sure was about to happen, "Bo." hearing her name again this time more clear she knew she had to face her.

She brought her eyes to meet her own as her body trembled ever so slightly with desire and fear. "I, sorry, I just..."

"Bo if we…" she trailed off moving her eyes up and down the succubus' body, sure it was supposed to imply what was happening it turned into a longing observation of beauty. "Then we will be…" her words trail off once again as her body began to fully awake, a rush of feelings flooding her. "There isn't a way to back out."

"I know," the almost frightened succubus let out in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Are you sure you do?" there were so many other answers that she had managed to come up with. Ones that were sweet, some that were sexy, some that were playful but before she knew what she had said the words were out. Her heart skipped a beat before sinking into her chest to the point of pain. That was a question she wasn't sure she had wanted the answer to and the fact that the woman beneath her had managed to release her grip on her hips while her face went from intensive and soft to something she couldn't quite read. "Is this what you want? Am I what you want?"

If she could she would have hit herself as her mind and mouth seemed to be having some disconnect between what she had wanted to say and what was coming out but it was too late what was done was done and now all she could do was wait for the consequences and considering how the blonde's eyes widened and her face hardened slightly it would be a big one.

"Since I laid eyes on you."

**Home Depot **

"Need this. And this," Kenzi mumbled to herself as she tossed ten black blinds into her cart that was already full with ten cans of paint. "Hmm not this," she said staring at a light switch she had picked up and then quickly discarded. She huffed in frustration as she felt her phone go off.

**-When you are done raiding the hardware store you have work to do. Your trainee has finally arrived-**

"What fun," she huffed again while shoving her phone into her pocket before pushing her cart onward.

True she had work to do but then again Reyna did say when she was done.

_'Perfect excuse if I get in trouble,'_she thought to herself as she reached the dry wall section.

"Now how in the hell am I supposed to fit that?" she grunted as she looked between her tiny already full cart and the stack of dry wall that was about the size of two of her.

"I think I remember you saying that to me before." She spun around so fast she was sure if the cart wasn't there she would have lost her balance. She couldn't help the toothy smile that came over her face as her eyes fell upon Hale. "You figured out how to fit it I'm sure you can again."

"Yeah," she let out softly almost like a reflex as she looked over him.

She had only seen him a handful of times since she followed Bo and Lauren to the Dark Side but he had looked better than he did the first couple times she saw him and at least this time he said more than a grunt when he saw her. As she pondered the thought her smile began to fade as did his but he hid it well by maneuvering past her and picking up the pack of dry wall she was eying.

"Watch out lil' mama," he warned as he laid the pack on top of the cart doing his best to hide that it was heavy.

"Thanks."

"I got it. I got it," he said softly but almost as an order as he placed his hand over her's on the handle.

"Okay." She pulled her hand back and flashed a fake smile as she allowed him to push the cart to the check out like. She smiled through the cashier's jokes about people moving in together for the first time and how they made a cute couple. She even managed to keep her smile on and her mouth shut as he pushed the cart out the doors and down into the packed parking lot. "It's the red one."

"Naw," he let out looking wide eyed between the red, Ford pickup she was motioning to and down to her who was now fidgeting. "Damn lil' mama. How much are they paying you over there?" He began unloading the cart before she could stop him.

"Not mine. It's Eric's he's out of town right now and is letting me use it."

"Oh. Eric. He's new friend you made there?"

"Yes he is a new friend. And a Dark Fae."

"Nice. Nice." He forced a smile as he finished tossing the last cans of paint in the back. "Are you two, close?"

"No. No. No." She pulled the empty cart back out of his grasp. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to disappear and then just reappear whenever you want and pretend like everything is normal."

"Kenz."

"Hale I called you. I text and left voice mails and was scared. I wanted to talk to you I wanted your input I wanted you."

"It's not that simple."

"And then you vanish for a couple weeks and then reappear and don't say two words to me and then now you just sneak up on me and act like we're dating again? No." She shook her head as she pushed past him and made it to the driver's seat hopping in for the first time with minimal trouble, something she was thankful for. "Not happening bub." She went to pull the door shut but he caught it with his hand holding it open as he positioned his body in the way as well.

"Would you have chosen anything different rather then what you did?"

"Guess we'll never know." She scowled as she looked over his hand and stance. Taking the hint he took a step back releasing the door.

**Bo, Kenzi And Lauren's Apartment**

From the early morning into the afternoon they had ravish each other as if they were discovering each other for the first time again. As hot and passionate as it was at times it was also sweet and tender almost as if they were both afraid they would break the other. Lauren had fallen asleep soon after they had finally finished. The woman had amazing stamina for a human and having Fae blood running through her veins was quite a perk but unless she was feeding regularly she still felt short of matching Bo's. Smiling to herself she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before sliding out of the bed and making quick work of putting her clothes back on. She wasn't quite sure what had happened or what cause the turnaround but all she knew was that she couldn't get the smile off her face or the unusual giddiness in her step as she made it to the chair in the living room after all maybe she did need to start repairing the double apartments maybe her and Lauren would need the privacy after all.

"Hey." Bo shook her head but smiled as she felt Lauren's arms wrap around her waist. "I tried not to wake you. Guess I failed there."

"I wake up any time you leave the bed. Just because I don't get up doesn't mean I don't realize."

"How sweet." She turned around in her embrace her smile quickly fading. "What's with the clothes?"

"Just because you have the day off doesn't mean I do." She leaned in giving her a quick kiss. "Don't think you want me going to work naked."

"No. Not at all."

"See."

**The Dal**

"How is Bo?" Trick asked gently to Dyson who was sitting next to his new partner Jr. at the bar already two bottles down.

"Didn't see her. Just one of the evil spawns," Jr. answered for Dyson earning him a glare from Trick and Hale who sat at the edge of the bar.

"Has anyone see Kenzi? It's been quite a while since she's stopped in."

"She looks good. Same old firey self," the group turned to Hale surprised he actually added to a conversation. "And I think Bo looks good too."

"How could you possibly know that?" Dyson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm standing behind you."

"Bo. How are you?" Trick asked with a smile ignoring Jr.'s eye rolling.

"Fine. I'm actually here on business."

"Why else would you be here? Its obvious friendship means nothing to you," Dyson snorted out as he took another drink earning himself a glare this time. "So how's the wife?" he asked in a disgusted laugh.

"Amazing. Little tired since I kept her bed all morning but she recovers fast," she barked back resting her hand on his shoulder. "Lot faster than you ever did."

"Really? That's odd Bo considering the talk around is that you and her aren't doing too well. In fact even heard that you two haven't made it official yet."

"You hear a lot don't you?'

"I would hate to have had you throw everything away for her and get nothing in return."

"Thanks for your concern but we're great. Perfect in fact."

"So! How is the new Morrígan? I heard she is a Tizok, they are quite eccentric creatures," Trick butted in not wanting a fight the first time she had stepped foot near them in weeks.

"I question her sanity daily but she's fine. Not all that dark, kinda."

"No I wouldn't expect her to be. Tizoks are not normally Dark Fae or leaders. They are normally therapist or-"

"They're basically nymphs without the sex-appeal and an annoying skill of reading emotions," Jr. cut Trick off.

"I take personal offense to that," their attention flew behind themselves at the voice to find The Morrígan standing with her hands on her hips every Dark Fae with the exception of Bo kneeling. "Nymphs are one dimensional and have exactly one skill, the ability to seduce. They're honestly not all that in bed. I on the other hand have multiple skills and am amazing in bed."

"What do you need friend?" Trick asked as politely as he could manage.

"Wow. You really are holding some serious unresolved feelings aren't you pup. And you." Her eyes went Jr who was scowling. "You are highly insecure. And you." She looked over to Hale who had his eyes on his drink. "I'll leave you alone."

"What do you need friend?" Trick repeated again this time all politeness missing from his voice as his eyes shifted to Bo looking for an answer but shrugged unknowingly.

"Well friend. I'm here for you." Before she had time to finish Jr had lunged at her being easily caught by the throat, his eyes full of surprise and fear. Every light Fae jumping to their feet as did the Dark. "I know who you are Jr. and what exactly your role is. I suggest you tell Sasha if she wants me dead to send someone a little more capable." She released her grip taking a step back. "I simply need to talk to you about some pressing matters that are something that neither of us want getting out."

"Enough," Trick ordered as he nodded in defeat before starting back toward his office Reyna following close behind.

"That was stupid," Dyson mumbled under his breath as he turned his attention back to his drink, the patrons of the bar slowly relaxing.

**Trick's Office**

"What do you want Kattia?" he asked frustrated.

"Is that how you speak to an old lover?"

"I don't have time for games."

"I'm here to give you a," she paused, "peace offering in the form of a very helpful piece of information. Sasha is planning to kill you."

"Sasha is planning to kill everyone. It seems that the heads of both sides have switched objectives," he let out almost uninterested in her words.

"Jr. has orders to do it. And soon." His eyes shot up to meet her's. "Yes. Him."

"Impossible. I've known him for over sixty years."

"And you've known me for a hundred. People change."

"Why are you telling me this? What does the Dark have to earn from me staying alive?" he asked as she reached the door.

"Nothing. We are not like humans Trick we live for hundreds of years some of us thousands. Love for us does not pass for us as quickly as it does for them. Bo is quite beautiful. Quite fragile."

"If you hurt her," he let the threat hang.

"Why would I hurt her of all people?" She turned around to face him her jaw clenched. "Speaking of hurt where is Alfie? What did you do with her?"

"None of your concern," he said holding his ground as he stood up straight folding his arms over his chest.

"Sasha hasn't given up on Lauren."

"I didn't imagine she had."

"Trick put our personal stuff aside and think for a moment about everything. Put the pieces together you were always good at that."

"Pieces of what? Kattia..."

"I am bound by my oath, just think about what I said. I must go now before they start to wonder where I've gone off to."

"Who? Kattia," he called after her but his only response was the door shutting with a thump.

**The Ash's Compound**

"What are you doing?" Sasha turned to face her father who stood in the door way.

"Twiddling my thumps like a child waiting for you and that vapid whore to decide when you aren't a chicken."

"You know what I miss about her sister most?" he took a step closer causing her to take one back having one run in with an Ancient Fae was enough for her. "She could keep her thoughts in her head."

"I have spent years doing all of this work. And now? Now I am just supposed to take orders from her? Wait for what's mine because she says so?"

"Because I say so!"

"I am well above a legal age and I do not need your consent."

"Do not hesitate to think I will rip that pretty little head of yours right off your shoulders if you cross me. You will do what you are told and when you are told. Soon enough you will have the little mutant at your disposal and as a bonus the succubus to do with as you please."

"It has been almost two months! They are over there living their happy little lives away thinking that they are safe. That they got away with it!"

"That!" In a heartbeat he was next to her, hand wrapped around her pony tail pulling her head back roughly. "Is the point."

**Unknown**

Kenzi sat with her head pressed against the seat staring down at the phone, Hale's number written across the screen.

"Dammit," she mumbled to herself before shutting the phone and hopping out of the truck looking up at the department store Bo had text her to meet her at. Shopping was usually something that would keep her occupied but considering she had actually seen and spoke to Hale it was more than a little shopping could cure. Sighing she tried to shake the thought of him from her head as she made her way into the store quickly spotting Bo at the jewelry counter looking like a lost puppy. "What's the bizz-bizz?"

"I'm going crazy. I thought this would be easy. I had the idea pop into my head and thought it would be all romantic and all that and now I'm stuck," she let out in almost a panic.

"Okay slow down there. Be kind and rewind."

"I thought about giving Lauren a ring-"

"To give her a ring don't you two need to I don't know make it official or something?" she asked as she began walking around the counter. After a moment of silence she shot up wide eyed looking to Bo who was grinning ear to ear almost glowing. "Oh boy. Did you get her pregnant?"

"Whatever! I thought about what you said and what I've been thinking-"

"You thought about what you've been thinking? Yeah I think that's how it goes," Kenzi said stopping as her gaze fell onto something.

"Wow! Did someone made sure to take their bitchy pills this morning," Bo said in a chuckle hiding the fact her feelings were kind of hurt.

"I ran into Hale."

"What? Where?"

"At Home Depot."

"Ha. See this proves no good can come from that store," she joked as her eyes danced between the selection of rings and her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just let's worry about you. It's about damn time you put a ring on hot pants."

"Okay. I don't know what she'd like," the succubus wined letting her head fall forward. "I don't even know if she prefers gold or silver."

"Oh I know this one!"

"You do?" Bo asked surprised both eyebrows shooting up hopeful.

"Yeah. Silver. That necklace she used to wear all the time was silver. Ha. What are friends for?" she asked with an accomplished smile that only made the Fae glare. "What?"

"That's that mark of the Ash I don't think she got to choose when she was forced to wear it."

"Oh. Well. Damn," she let out biting her bottom lip as she tried to remember any time she had ever seen Lauren in jewelry. "Hey. I thought you said you picked up a shift watching the Morrígan."

"I did."

"Well I hate to tell you this but I think you lost her."

"Oh on the contrary my tiny friend!" Kenzi's attention flew up to Reyna's voice where she stood on the second floor of the store hands on railing with a smile so big she thought it was drew on with two large guard Rico and Palo standing on each side of her arms full of clothes. "Lauren likes gold. Go with something gold and a band not a diamond. The rock would cut the gloves every time she put them on."

"Gold it is." Bo said with a smile as she rolled her eyes at her boss.

**Bo, Kenzi And Lauren's Apartment **

"Hey." Lauren said with a small smile as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair in nothing more than a black sports bra and matching sweat pants that were riding much lower then she normally wore them. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Why have someone else here?" she asked with a smile as she got off the edge of the bed and walked to the blonde wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Mm-hm," Lauren let out as she leaned in kissing the succubus teasingly.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," she repeated kissing her girlfriend on the neck this time.

"She hot?"

"Very."

"Hotter than me?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled out as she guided Bo back to the bed her hands running up and down her body.

**The Dal**

"Damn," Trick grumbled out as he ran into the coroner of the bar dropping the book he had his head buried in.

Shaking his head he reached down to pick up the book but his attention flew to behind himself where he heard footsteps but there was nothing. Shaking his head again with a smile he turned back about to find Jr standing in the doorway.


	19. Love Me

**Chapter Eighteen : Love Me**

**Bo And Lauren's Bedroom**

"What?" Lauren asked through a half smile with her eyebrow raised as she looked at Bo who's face had turned semi serious as her once adventurous hands rested on her hips now completely still feeling more like they were there to hold her in place rather than to fill her desire. "Bo, are you okay?"

"Fine," her voice was soft was soft and vulnerable yet still laced with desire but the blonde didn't need her to speak to know that despite her lack of feeding that was slowly hindering her "new" skills she could still feel just how hot the succubus' aura burned. "I-I just want y-you to," she trailed off letting her face fall as the tops of her cheeks started to pink-en something that made the worry in the blonde subside. Bo had managed to be turned on when things were wrong before but never did she blush and get shy like a young school girl unless it was something that had feeling behind it or the once or twice in the beginning when she found out Lauren was a bit more experienced then she had led on. "Just."

"What?" she repeated gently this time as she reached up cupping the brunette's cheek lifting her face up to her own deep brown eyes melting into chestnut ones.

"Love me."

The blonde was taken off guard by the two words that were filled with so many emotions. Her breath hitched against almost against her will her mouth opening to speak but she found herself speechless for the first time in a while. Her heart ached at the realization that the two simple words were more of a plea then anything. At the realization that she had let things go so far off track that Bo felt the need to beg her to love her, at least to the point where she knew she did. The succubus was one of the most sensitive people she had ever met. Man, woman, human, or fae no one she'd ever met had, had a bigger heart, could get hurt easier or as deep as the woman before her but it was a fact that was so easy to miss considering how she acted half of the time or in this case easy to forget. Coming out of her thoughts she saw Bo's eyes were glassy, the tears barely staying hidden. Smiling ever so softly Lauren threaded her fingers through her brown locks that on rare occasion were not pulled back. Leaning in she kissed the few stray already drying tears down her cheek to her jaw line Bo instinctively letting out a soft moan as she pressed her body to her's, wanting to be close, needing to be close. The blonde pulled back just enough that they were face to face again but their lower bodies were still tightly pressed together.

"Forever," she promised in a husky whisper.

She has intended it to sound more definitive, more assertive to make sure there was no doubt left but it came off more gentle and desire filled. Her breath hitching again as she felt her lover shift her weight from one foot to the other something most times wouldn't be noticed but at this moment how close they were. How intensely she was focused on the woman it sent a wave through her already tense body. Leaning in she pressed her lips to Bo's first softly pulling back slightly every couple of seconds teasing her something that either teased the succubus into submission or annoyed her to the point of taking charge, but it was always a nice, playful technique to see how her wife wanted things to go.

Sighing into the small, teasing kisses her hands found their way back to Lauren's almost bare back running them up and down using her nails to do her own teasing while she guided her closer. Deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth just at the right moment and instead of continuing her teasing Lauren leaned into it.

**Kitchen**

"Donkey balls. Hold your horses!" Kenzi groaned out as she shuffled from the kitchen to the door as fast as she could without spilling the contents in her red, plastic cup. "Who in the-" she was cut off as she pulled the door open and found a soaking wet Hale standing on the top step looking more than a little drunk as he used the wall for support. "What are you doing here?"

"Now I know I am a little drunk lil' mama but did the door move?" he asked with his eyebrows raised as he looked around and past her as if something was going to change. "I think it moved."

"Aren't you observant." She took a step back allowing him to enter.

"Oh my God lil' ma they stole your walls!"

"Shhhh!" she ordered hitting him on the shoulder with her free hand. "Bo and Lauren are working things out."

"More like working it I'm sure," he said as he could hear loud moaning in the background.

"Observant and the ability of hearing? Such a catch. So did you drop by to check up on Bo-Bo's sex life or did you need something?"

"I came to see you." She looked him up and down taking a huge gulp of her drink almost choking as she did the burning from the vodka almost not worth it except for the pleasurable feeling it would cause in a few minutes. Against her better judgment she nodded and headed off into the vacant apartment. "Where we goin'?"

"My room," she replied quickly reaching where she was leading him to.

Surprisingly the room was perfectly done. The walls were freshly painted a maroon color with a new black rug. The blinds he had saw in the cart earlier that day were up accompanied by black curtains. Her bed seemed almost new or at least the black frame and matching dresser were. Raising an eyebrow he looked from the room to behind himself back into the darkness of the deserted apartment and then back to her who was scowling hands on hips foot taping impatiently.

"Damn."

"You plan to shut the door or what?" instead of saying anything he just took another step in before helping the door close, his mind slowly clearing. "So?"

"I umm, well I don't really know. I just," he trailed off as he took three more steps toward her his eyes running up and down her body a look she knew well and again against all better judgment she decided to stand her ground. "I think I had too much to drink,"

"That's obvious," she snorted as he took another step now only a foot away, close enough for her to smell his subtle yet obviously expensive cologne, a scent she had missed so much over the past two months but she kept reminding herself to stay strong. "Hale, what do you want?"

"You."

**Bo And Lauren's Bedroom **

Lauren kept the kiss passionate as she made quick work of the succubus' clothes the need to touch her, feel her soft skin, be one with her, building with each heart beat. Next was her own clothes as they made it onto the bed their bodies flowing as one as both seemed to know exactly what the other wanted with each kiss. Each skillful touch. This was unlike any time before for them it. There was no teasing or slow, lingering touches or even the roughness that had happened on occasion of fucking. It was new territory for them that seemed all too familiar like they should have been doing it this way all along.

After minutes of sweet agonizing torture they inflicted upon each other as their hands and mouths roaming freely over the other their lips meet. Before their lips had even come together their chi was flowing steadily back and forth until it was a steady, entangled stream that grew stronger with each passing second. Even though their hands were ravishing the other and their hips rocking in a steady, syncopated rhythm the passion and ecstasy that, that had brought was nothing compared to what was happening between them in their kiss.

As it intertwined Bo felt like she was one with Lauren and vice versa, while the connection only continued to deepen. Every thought, every touch and desire was being known. Every feeling of love, passion, and desire shared. It was enough to bring them over the edge in unison multiple times in what would normally be considered an embarrassing time but since neither showed since of stopping in fact just the opposite and with every blissful push over the edge it only got better, it was okay.

**Kenzi's Room**

She wasn't sure how it happen but she found herself in his arms, her hands on his shoulders sliding under his jacket and tugging down until it was off and on the floor all the while her lips never left his. That was until he broke off the kiss earning a questionable look from the young human.

"I shouldn't be here," he leaned in kissing her again before pulling back just as abruptly as before. "I can't be here."

This time it was her who leaned in her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him into the rough kiss.

"Then leave," she let out breathlessly against his lips hers only centimeters from his. His hands resting on the small of her back.

"I can't," he let out his eyes opening to meet her's. His eyes filled with a mixture of love and sorrow. "Kenzi I love you."

She stood there staring at him trying to gain some handle on what had just happen. This morning she was working on her projects trying to forget about him about how much she cared. This afternoon she was trying to forget seeing him and just how much it hurt. And now she was standing here with her hands wrapped around his neck, body pressing to his every inch of her body reacting to his. Eyes locked together as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't prepared for this.

"I should go," he said softly in defeat slowly backing away from her, her embrace on him slowly breaking with each step back.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"It's raining."

"I'm already soaked."

"It's cold."

"I can take it," he said picking his coat of the ground but his eyes never left her's.

"It's late. Big, bad creatures could be out there just waiting for you."

"I can handle myself."

"Dammit man. Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Give me a reason to stay and I'll stay," he challenged now with his back against the door as his eyes danced over the tiny human.

"Then stay for me."

"Why?"

"You know why," she let out sheepishly.

"No I don't."

"Bullshit."

"Why can't you say it?" just as his words finished he was being pressed against the door, Kenzi on her tip toes to reach him. Her lips now to his again in a hungry kiss as her hands worked on their own task, unbuttoning his black shirt before running her hands up his perfect stomach to his chest and then to his shoulders again. Gently sliding it down his arms before it fell to meet his coat. "Why?" he asked as she pulled away for air.

"Because if I do that will make this real. An-and if this is real then when I lose you it'll make the pain real." She leaned up again to continue her previous task but he pulled back. "You shouldn't be here," the young human let out as she spun around trying to hide the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes but with his amazingly fast reflex he caught her wrist pulling her back to him. "Okay! Dammit! I love you!" she shoved him but the "hit" barely moved him as two single tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I love that you make me work for it girl," he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him yet again. "But you don't need to always make it so damn difficult."

"Really? Cause I read somewhere that REAL men like to work for IT." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, her tears now dry against her skin as he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Are we questioning my manliness lil' mama?" he asked pushing her back to the bed.

"Of course not." She fell back onto the bed looking up at him. "But if you ever did need to barrow some man points Lauren's got plenty she could afford to give away."

"Girl," he shook his head with a cocky smile. "You are something else you know that?"

"One of a kind." She winked at him before wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him down on her.

**Bo And Lauren's Room/2 Hours Later**

"What?" Lauren asked with a sleepy smile as she looked down at Bo who had her head resting on the blonde's thigh while she skillfully used her right hand to draw shapes on her stomach.

"Just thinking."

"About?" she asked doing her trade mark eyebrow raise that made the succubus just want to kiss her every time.

"Who would carry our kid, if we had one I mean."

"You." Lauren answered a little too fast for Bo's liking.

"Me? Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm me and-"

"You don't want to mess up your figure," she joked accusingly making the brunette's small smile turn into a laugh.

"It's a nice figure," she let out innocently.

"It's," she trailed off her eyes dancing over Bo bare body down from the start of her back to the small of it. Down over her hips and the outsides of her thighs. "An amazing one." She flashed a thousand watt smile as she playfully swatted her on the thigh.

"See?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You know my figure is nice to."

"It's stunning. But you're much more of the mothering type," Bo said with a smile as she leaned up giving the blonde a quick peck before returning to her previous position only this time her smile was gone and her brow tense.

"You know looking upset after sex doesn't do well on the ego."

"Ha. No I was just-"

"Thinking."

"I know that things between us just started to even themselves back out and I know that when it's been brought up we've been joking but I can't help but wonder what it would be like. You, me and a baby. I mean once I found out I'm one of the things that go bump in the night kids were something I wrote off but then again so was marriage and here I am a happily married woman."

"Know the feeling," she let her gaze fall.

"It could never happen for us."

"No. You're right. It wouldn't I mean it just would not be possible. Work and we're just not ready and to bring a kid into this world of ours. And with US as its parents would just be-"

"I was going to say it could never happen for us with Sasha still alive," she sat up refusing to face the blonde. "But good to know where you stand on the subject." She jumped off the bed throwing on Lauren's sweats and her own bra.

"Bo."

"Thirsty," she said before disappearing out the door an down the hall shaking her head as she wondered what she had been thinking even bringing it up.

_'__S__tupid move' _she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen almost jumping out of her skin as she found a shirtless Hale standing by the fridge door open with his hand resting on it.

"Hale?"

"Bo."

"Okay," she tilted her head to the side as studied him for a moment before shaking her head and turning back around to where she had come from. Sighing she paused outside of her door trying to compose herself, things had just started to work themselves back out she didn't want to mess things up and some how she felt that within a matter of a minute she had done just that. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open frowning as she saw Lauren had covered herself with the sheet.

"One year," Lauren let out the exact same time Bo had informed her "Hale is here."

"What year?"

"One year and we can revisit the idea of kids."

"One year?" Bo asked with a goofy smile as she flopped onto the bed next to her.

"Yes. One year and we can DISCUSS babies."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Mark it in your calendar if you'd like," she said in a chuckle that quickly turned into a laugh as she reached over to the bedside table pulling her phone off it. "Are you seriously putting it in there?"

"You said."

"I wasn't serious." Bo looked up to her with her own eyebrow raised as she stopped dead in her tracks from fiddling with her phone. "About putting it in the calendar. I'm not as anal as to hold it to the exact date."

"Yes you are babe," Bo replied as she tossed her phone on to the pile of clothes on the floor. "But I love it about you." She leaned up giving the blonde a quick peck. "I love everything about you in fact."

"Everything?"

"Everything," the word seemed to roll of her tongue as she snuggled up to her wife, smiling more then she had in months as she listened to her heart beat letting relaxation come over her. Her mind slowly drifting off into its own fantasy land where she could actually plan a world with no Sasha and no segregation from her friends. Where Kenzi and Hale could be happy together and there where, God help her little doccubus babies running amuck. Sure she knew it was a fantasy but a girl could dream.


	20. If You Want A War Then

A.N. Alright guys here we go the start of then end. I have all four back so tonight 19/20 which is part 1 and 2 of the end will be up and tomorrow the last 2. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Nineteen : If You Want A War Then...**

Bo's eyes shot open but she laid still, her heart racing. Looking to the right she found Lauren sound asleep. Turning to the right she found nothing but darkness. Her brow tensed as she sat up, her eyes scanning the room. Her heart was racing deep in her chest and despite the fact that everything seemed just fine she couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety. Surveying the room one more time she took a deep breath before laying back down.

"BO!" she heard Kenzi scream her name just as her head had hit the pillow. In a heartbeat she lunged from the bed pulling the door open so hard it almost came of its flimsy hinges. "BO!" she heard her name again as she ran as fast as her body would allow down the narrow hall. "BO!" again she heard Kenzi's terrified yell just as she made it past the edge of the wall into the living room but instead of finding the problem she found herself breathless and laying on the floor, a throbbing coming from her ribs.

She tried desperately to catch her breath as she stared up at the man above her dressed in full black fatigues with a high-end ski mask so all that was visible were his eyes. But what her eyes were really focused on was the shotgun that was pointed at her. Despite the enormous amounts of pain surging through her body starting at her ribs she knew she wasn't bleeding so she couldn't have been shot. That bit of knowledge along with the fact the barrel of the gun had a dark green rim she knew it couldn't be loaded with anything more than beanbags, or pellets. Something she could deal with.

She heard her best-friend scream again as she ran her eyes over him looking for the best point of attack but it was suddenly a pointless task as she saw nothing more than a blur jump clean over her followed by a loud thump and another shot. Ignoring the pain she jumped up her eyes going immediately to the blur that was Lauren who had managed to knock the weapon out of his hand.

She took a step toward them but found herself being pulled back by the hair. Her attacker was highly skilled and had managed to get his arms wrapped under her's, his hands roughly gripping her shoulders, pulling back to such a point that she was not only lifted off the ground but could not brake his hold. Her feet flailed wildly trying for his knees but she couldn't seem to find them and when she did her strike didn't pack enough power.

In front of her another masked assailant had a terrified Kenzi in a similar hold who was doing the same actions as her but compared to her capture she was only half his size. She wiggled back and forth trying to break the hold as tears streamed down her face while she watched the siren being beaten by two other masked attackers. His hands were already bound behind his back and his mouth covered with a black mask that could only be compared to a Hannibal Lector one minus the holes to speak. Tearing her eyes away from them she looked back to Lauren who seemed to be in some standoff with her lover's attacker. She stood with her foot on the guy's chest, his shotgun firmly griped pointed down at him.

"Enough," everyone turned to the new voice. He walked in calmly as he gave the room a once over. He was almost unrecognizable, his usual messy-on purpose look was cleaned up. His messy jet black hair slicked back. "He is ours. And he is a traitor," his normally cocky tone was now only cold and definitive as he looked down at Hale with a look beyond disgust. "If you plan to use that, I suggest you do it quickly otherwise remove your foot from him and stay out of the way," he continued looking up to Lauren who looked back and forth between her lover and Jr. "I dare you human," he challenged spreading his arms open wide as she pointed weapon toward him.

"Get out of my house," she ordered as she threw the weapon on to the floor toward him before she removed her foot and took a step back.

"Smart girl," he let out with a nod that caused both Bo and Kenzi's attacker to release them. The succubus landing on her feet while Kenzi fell to her knees. "Very smart." His smile grew as he followed three of the men out while Hale's two captures each took hold of a foot and dragged him out. Bo went to follow but found herself being pulled back by Lauren who simply gave her nod toward the human before going toward her.

"Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down looking over the tiny human.

"Are you really gonna ask me that?" her voice was soft yet full of anger as she glared at the blonde.

"What happened?" Bo asked almost growling.

"I don't know. We were asleep and then I felt him like fall from the bed and when I opened my eyes they hand that thing on his mouth and were dragging him out."

"It doesn't look to bad," Lauren cut in as she inspected the small cut on her cheek bone that was accompanied by a darkening bruise.

"Who cares about my freakin' face? We need to go get Hale. Call Dyson and Trick," she barked out as she almost jumped to her feet.

"We can't."

"We can't? I'm sorry how many times did we all jump up and run after you when you were getting your ass kidnapped every other day?"

"Kenzi, what I am saying is-"

"Is what?'

"Kenz. Lauren is right we-"

"I can't believe this!" she yelled out as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. "So what because it's my boyfriend and not your girlfriend he's not as important?"

"That isn't what we are saying. But like it or not we belong to the Dark Fae. We cannot just go barging in there and demand a Light Fae back," Lauren poke calmly finally standing up.

"Then what? Thats it? Bye, bye Hale. Just let psycho bitch kill him?"

"No. You're going to stay here. Lauren go to the Dal and talk to Trick and Dyson tell them what's happened."

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked as she watched Bo slide into her shoes. "Bo."

"I'm gonna go talk to our 'leader' see if she can do anything," she let out as she walked over giving Lauren a quick peck on the cheek before turning to her best friend. "Kenz. It'll be okay. I promise."

**Unknown**

"Do you have any idea what your little spawn has done?" Mrs. Lewis asked as she stormed up to the dining table where Damion sat newspaper in hand.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until I'm done with the sports section, no?"

"No," she responded pulling the paper from his hand.

"What has she done?"

"She's started a fucking war."

"Yeah that sounds about right. What new?" he asked almost amused as he went to lean forward to grab the paperback but found her hand slamming down on the table.

"It's not the time! We have ONE shot and that little degenerate bitch is about to ruin everything!"

"Reyna will not step in on this. She may be nothing more than an emotion reading whore but she does follow our laws to the letter. So what, Bo, Lauren then their human pet pick a fight with Sasha. You don't honestly think they will win, do you?"

"She kills them now and Reyna will have no choice but to step in."

"That is a problem for the Elders. Let them sort out the politics and they will never suspect us," his voice stayed even as he stood up maneuvering himself out from his chair and in front of her. "This could turn out to be a blessing in a big way for us." he continued as he wedged her between the table and his body.

"And if Lauren and Bo pull this off?"

"IF they do, saves us the trouble of killing her. And so what we wait another couple of years. It's not as if we're getting any older." His lips turned into a smile as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "One way or another, you will have your genocide and I will have my reign."

"I can't wait," her words came through a smile as she tilted her head back as he leaned down pulling her into a rough kiss.

**The Morrígan's Compound**

"They took him," Bo blurted out as she rushed up to Reyna who was sitting on a bench in the middle of her garden, book in hand.

"Who might that be?"

"Hale. They came in my house and took him. Attacked me, Kenzi, and Lauren."

"Bunch of wankers." She closed the book and looked up to the heated succubus. "Is everyone fine?"

"All but Hale. Sasha is probably doing some crazy chick-"

"Crazy chick?" she let out almost amused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Reyna, Morrígan, whatever I am supposed to be calling you. They came in my house and attacked us. They are going to kill Hale. I understand you have a weird sense of humor and everything but right now I need you be all scary Dark Fae leader and later on I can buy you all the beer you want and listen to your endless stories about shopping."

"Bo," she paused taking a breath before shaking her head more to herself then anything. "Hale is a good man and I am terribly saddened by what Sasha is going to do to him. I am. Even more so at the pain Kenzi will feel and the pain I can tell feel you're feeling. But the fact remains you, Kenzi, Lauren are my responsibility not him. I have no say over what happens to him. The most I can do is file a grievance with the Elders and let them handle a punishment for wrongly entering your home. But that will be nothing more than a slap on the wrist for her."

"They are going to kill him!" Bo yelled taking a step toward the seated leader.

"You feel guilt. You think this is your fault."

"Don't! Don't read me. Help me!"

"Light matters are Light. Dark are Dark," she replied before picking up her book and opening it to her previous page leaving a furious succubus staring at her. "It would be different if they had taken one of you but considering they haven't I am of no help." Bo stood there in silence for a second before nodding and starting to walk away. "Oh Bo," she called out causing her to stop. "Don't do anything stupid."

**The Dal**

"Trick?" she called out softly, cautiously walking in. "Dyson?" She looked around as she took small steps in toward the office. The bar was completely dark with the exception of a tiny light shining out from the office. "Trick, its Lauren. Are you here?" She continued on her path looking around nervously waiting for something to jump out at her from the darkness. "Dyson?" She finally reached the open office, peaking her head in but with the exception of the small table lamp being turned on there was no signs of life. "This can't be good," she whispered to herself as she walked into the office slightly less cautious now that she was in the light.

Her eyes quickly studied the room looking for something out of place but there was nothing at first glance. Walking deeper in she found one of his bookshelves tossed completely on to the floor. And her senses went on full alert knowing what was hidden behind the books.

**The Ash's Compound**

"Ow!" Bo groaned out as her eyes fluttered open.

At first her blurred vision mixed with the bright light kept her from taking in her surroundings. Kept her from making out just who was standing in front of her. Shutting her eyes tightly she shook her head trying to shake of the fog that clouded her mind. She went to brush her hair out of her face but found her hands were bound, this making her eyes open yet again only this time her vision wasn't blurred.

Looking to her left there laid Trick motionless with the right half of his face covered in blood, his hands unbound. She looked to her right and found Hale scowling at her. His mouth still covered and his hands bound. His body hunched over as he huddled in the corner. His shirt missing but his chest and stomach covered in blood. Two long deep gashes just under the right side of his collar bone and one deep gash from the start of his ribs to his belly button.

She opened her mouth but shut it as she remembered there was another presence among them. She turned her attention forward finding Jr leaning against the wall. His dark eyes peering down at her full with a mixture of anger and lust.

"Maybe this wasn't the brightest rescue plan," she huffed out only getting a smirk from him and a groan from Hale which she could only imagine was a "no duh"from him.

**Outside**

"Ah! Thank God your here already," Lauren let out as she walked up to Dyson who was standing in front of the main entrance to the compound.

"Leave."

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a confused yet polite smile as she reached him.

"I won't tell you a third time. Leave."

"Dyson-" before she could finish her sentence she found herself being slammed into the stone wall his hand wrapped around her throat.

The points of his nails digging into her skin. His eyes their dark, glowing gold. His mouth open wide showing his fangs as a low growl came from deep within his chest.


	21. Game On

**Chapter Twenty: Game On**

"Don't worry. He isn't dead YET," Jr let out through his grin as he watched Bo studying her grandfather. "I bet you just had all the boys squirming in their shorts even before those little powers of yours kicked in."

"Oh yeah. Regular Marilyn Monroe I was," she bit back, while struggling against her restraints.

"Oh I bet. Your mannerisms, the way you speak. See when succubi come into themselves they just get all those nifty little perks you have. But it doesn't suddenly turn on the switch to being be a grade A whore. That you learned all on your own. It quite amazes me you managed to nab that hot piece of ass doctor. She always seemed so snobby. You know?" He chuckled to himself as he took a moment to enjoy the anger that came across her face. "Guess she likes to play in the dirt from time to time huh? Or maybe you're just that good in bed to keep her coming back."

"Why don't you come find out?" she challenged trying her best to come off seductively but the possessiveness she felt over Lauren made it difficult for her to do anything but snarl at him.

"Oh I will baby, don't worry about that. But what you're planning won't work."

"Planning?"

"Ha! Yeah you know you get me over there, touch me, send my body into hyper drive until I'm senseless and do what you want. See I'm a Sezzion."

"Sounds, nice?" she scowled at him as Hale made another muffled noise as he let his head fall.

"Oh it is. See other then the Accents I am the only Fae who is immune to ALL powers. Use to hate it as a kid. Wanted the ability to fly, control things with my mind but I had this. Turned out it's the best ability of all considering that when you render a Fae powerless there really isn't much else left there to work with." His smirk turned to a twisted smile as he fell silent while undoing his belt buckle. He chuckled again as he pulled the thin leather completely off. "Like you. Take away your ability and your nothing more than a scared, helpless woman. It's heartbreaking really."

"Yeah. I can see your all chocked up about it," she forced out through a clenched jaw as she felt her stomach starting to do cart wheels. She watched as his eyes darkened with a perverted lust for her as he undid the button on his pants followed by the zipper. "We can really talk about this."

She used her feet to kick herself away from him until she hit the wall. His smile only grew with every passing second, her fear increasing as he walked toward her. Leaning down he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back across the floor toward him so she was laying flat. Using his right foot to come down on her knee until there was a pop followed with a scream.

"Better get used to it, you're gonna be doing a lot more of that in a minute."

Hale lunged forward but found himself flying back into the wall as Jr's foot met his face. Chuckling to himself he stared at the siren for a moment until he was sure he was knocked out. Once sure he turned his attention back to Bo. Sitting on top of her, straddling her using his full weight to render her lower half useless as he used one strong hand to hold her bound wrists above her head.

"Get off!" she yelled as she tried with every ounce of strength to get out from under him.

"Don't worry. When I get a chance with that pretty little wife of yours," he leaned down his lips to her ear. "I'll be gentle."

She groaned out in pain and disgust as he ran his tongue over her ear.

**Outside **

"What are you doing?" she choked out as she gripped his wrist.

"Was it worth it?"

"What? Dyson let go of me," she let out as an order as she tightened her grip but all she go in response was another growl.

"Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Dyson," she barked out as she brought her open hand into his chest hand enough to knock him back a few inches but more importantly hard enough to make his grip release. "I don't know what you're on but I don't have time for it."

She tried to walk toward the door but found his grip now wrapped around her forearm pulling her back while the back of his free hand went across her face. With the hit her body dropped to the ground.

"Last chance." She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her lip as she used the other to support herself. "Forget about this and leave while you still can." She looked up at him and for a second they just stood there studying one another. "Don't," he order just before she threw a lazy kick with her left leg which he easily caught but what he wasn't expecting was for her to bring her other foot into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Stumbling backward as she brought herself to her feet. "Fine. I preferred this option any way."

He threw a few lazy punches that to his amazement she was able to dodge rather easily. Growling he threw another right hook. Ducking she maneuvered herself behind him delivering a quick kick to behind his knee causing him to collapse onto his undamaged knee.

**Unknown **

"Do you have any proof that The Ash has taken them?"

"Not exactly," Reyna let out almost as if it pained her to say. She kept her head down respectfully as she stood in front three of seven Elders.

"The she could have simply just have taken a day off then. A offensive punishable by you not us."

"With all due respect I know that Sasha has not only one but three of my subjects."

"Has there been any contact? Any proof other than your gut?"

"I may normally be an easy going, fun loving woman but I can promise you I will not allow her to do as she will with my people."

"You dear speak so brash and ill of the last living child of the Ancients."

"She is only the last living because her sister killed half of them and she finished what was left," she blurted out her tone hardening as she finally looked up.

"You will do well to remember your place."

"Fine. We will do this your way. But when you have hours of pointless chamber meetings on how to fix what's about to happen, don't say I didn't warn you," she almost growled the words out as she stormed out ignoring their calls for her.

**The Ash's Compound**

"Shh. Don't fight it," Jr ordered in a husky whisper as he wrapped his free hand around Bo's throat. "It'll all be over soon." He leaned down kissing her neck. "Who am I kidding?" He sat back up with an evil smile. "It's gonna be a while."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked eyebrow raising. "Really? I exp-" he was cut off as he found himself flying backwards. Hale's hands wrapped around his throat using the binding on his wrists to help.

Jr struggled violently against the hold sending the two of them rolling across the floor until the crashed into the wall holding them in place. Soon Jr's trashing began to slow until it finally came to a halt.

"Are you okay? Hale?" she asked almost in a panic as she crawled across the floor to the pair. "Hale?" she let out again as she help remove Jr from his hold. "How do we get this off?"

Her hands ran up and down the mask trying to find a buckle or button, anything that would free him. Soon enough she found the small buckle wrapped around the back of his head.

"You're stupid. Incredibly stupid," were his first words as the mask fell to the floor.

"Yeah. I know. But without you Kenz would turn into the crazy cat lady," she joked softly as her tears began to slow while she began undoing his hand restraints. "Can't have my kids playing with the crazy cat lady."

"Girl," he paused weakly smiling as his newly free hands began to free her. "You may have the most idiotic ideas in the history of Fae but you're amazing." He laughed out as she pulled him into a hug.

**Outside**

"Just because you made yourself one of us," he growled a hand on each side of her face pushing her head down onto the ground his right knee pushing into her stomach. "Doesn't mean you are."

"Dyson!" Kenzi yelled running up to the pair. "Have you gone crazy?" She kicked him in the ass as she pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Kenzi!" he growled out trying to break her annoying hold.

"Get off of her." she ordered as she gave his collar another tug this time rough enough to get his weight to lessen which gave Lauren the opportunity to push him off her. "What are you doing? Bo and Hale's lives are at risk and your busy trying to assert your wolfy dominance?"

"What?" he asked looking to the young human as his fans retracted. "Bo and Hale-"

"And Trick," Lauren added in as she stood up dusting herself off. "What I was trying to tell you in the beginning before you decided to try and kill me."

"Well while you two sort this out I'm gonna go save our friends," Kenzi blurted out as she looked between the two who were still locked in a death glare. "Okay." She shook her head and started walking toward the entrance.

**Unknown**

"Biggest. Waste. Of. Time," Reyna barked as she walked up to the driver's window of a black Escalade. "Freaken thousand year old laws."

"So what's the plan?" Sonya asked leaning over Eric.

"Nothing. They won't help."

"So I ask again, what's the plan?" this time it was Eric asking.

"Okay. Okay. Let me think."

"This should take a while," Sonya bit back as she settled back into her seat, sighing to herself.

"Let's go," she ordered as she jumped into the backseat.

"Um, go where?"

"Sasha's."

"Finally! I've been waiting years to beat her ass," Eric let out more than a little enthusiastic as he began speeding down the side street.

"Correction. We have bigger fish to worry about."

"Bigger then my sisters insane stalker?"

"Lauren and Bo push Sasha against the ropes enough Damion and Stephanie will run. I think it would be nice if we were there to," she paused a malicious smile playing at her lips, "escort them off."

**The Ash's Compound**

"This place gets scarier and scarier every time I come here," Kenzi let out as she held onto Dyson's arm as she looked around in the darkness. "Freddy Krugar wouldn't be caught down here."

"Just through there are the cells," Lauren said pointing to the far end of the deserted room.

The space was wide open, dark, empty, almost looking as an abandon warehouse with tons of pipes of different sizes running across the walls and ceiling. The periodic bursts of steam making the space somewhat hard to breath.

"I've never seen this area," Dyson added.

"Yeah well most don't unless you're lucky enough to be detained."

"Looking beautiful as ever," the group nearly jumped at the sound of Sasha's voice. "It's felt like forever since you've come to see me."

"Go get them," Dyson ordered as he lunged at The Ash but found himself flying back into the air.

"Dyson!" Kenzi belted out as she ran to his side.

"This isn't about them," Lauren let out shakily while she took a cautious step forward.

"You're right. It's about us."

"It's always been about us, hasn't it?" she asked taking two baby steps to the left trying to lure the Ash's attention away from her friends.

"You're finally getting it my love." She turned her attention back to the wolf and the human. "Privacy please."

"Find Bo," she said firmly as she nodded to the pair. Kenzi who was helping Dyson stand, looked between the blonde and the opening in the wall. "Go. I'll be fine."

It only took a second for the two to follow the order. They all knew the only chance they had at winning was together. Once the two were out of sight the leader of the Light turned her attention back to the nervous blonde.

"Alone at last."


	22. Go To Hell And Stay There

**Chapter Twenty-One : Go To Hell And Stay There**

"It doesn't have to be like this," Sasha said gently as she ran her eyes over the blonde.

"I would rather die than spend one more minute pretending to feel anything other than disgust for you."

"So be it."

Lauren barely had time for the words to register before she found herself doubling over as Sasha's fist made contact with her stomach. Taking a step behind the blonde she wrapped her arm around her throat as she leaned down, lips to her ear. Her once open mouth quickly closed as Lauren reached up behind herself grabbing a fist full of hair. Giving a rough tug as she brought her free elbow into the Ash's face. She stumbled backward chuckling to herself. But Lauren wasted no time charging at her bringing her fist into Sasha's ribs. Once. Twice. On the third attempt Sasha grabbed her wrist with her right hand while using her left to slap her. Normally with the force she would had fell to the floor but with how tight of a grip the brunet had on her, she was held in place.

"Lauren. My love, you are never gonna be strong enough to take me." Her smug smile vanished as the blonde surprised her yet again slamming her forehead into her nose. The Ash stumbling back yet again but this time Lauren chose to step away from her instead of attacking. "You got more fight then I remember," she chuckled out, wiping the trickling blood from her nose with her hand. "This was privet affair," she snarled as she saw Kenzi and Hale staying far against the wall doing their best to support an unconscious Trick making their way toward the exit.

Snarling again to everyone's surprise she vanished. Reappearing seconds later behind Dyson and Bo giving her a quick, heavy elbow to the back of her head. She went to grab the wolf by the throat but she miss judged his speed as he had already begun spinning away from the attack countering with a off balance kick to her ribs. A loud snap followed.

Bo ran at her but she easily pushed her back. Her cold, rage filled eyes never leaving the wolf. Lunging forward trying to get her with a strong back kick. She caught his ankle before it even came close. Giving a rough twist. Snapping it in two places before throwing him through the air a good fifty feet. Again she vanished reappearing in mid air grabbing the wolf by the throat slamming him down into the ground twice as hard. The concrete cracking as they hit. She raised her above his bloody face readying for the kill strike.

She let out a snarl as she felt her already cracked ribs fully brake as Lauren used her entire body weight to knock her off of him. The two rolling onto the floor. Lauren landing on her back the wind knocked out of her. Sasha landing on her knees her fangs showing now as her features hardened. Her eyes turning empty and black with the exception of iris that was its blood red counterpart. Dyson took the opportunity of her back being to him to attack. Effortlessly she caught both of his wrists and with a simple flick of her wrists his were snapped a loud growl escaping from deep beneath his chest as he began to change.

She kept her grip tightening as she stood the wolf now on his knees, mouth wide open snarling at her in pain. She laughed as brought her foot up into his chest knocking him onto his back. Releasing her grip as he did but not before his right shoulder snapped as it became dislocated. She lifted her foot above his chest striking without hesitation. Despite the fact that several ribs had just snapped and he was sure there was now internal damage since blood had flew out of his mouth at it's on will due to the power of the hit he grabbed a hold her ankle. Snarling at the pain he twisted her ankle. There was a serious of cracks both from her ankle and his wrists popping back into place. Barely feeling the pain she used her free foot to kick him across the jaw.

"Dyson!" Kenzi screamed as a snap unlike any other filled room and his body went limp.

"Sorry sweetheart. Never was a fan of dogs." She smiled at Kenzi who was being held back by a fading Hale. She smiled an evil smile as she struggled to get up. Once again she vanished, materializing in mid air again grabbing hold of an attacking Bo. The succubus did better than the wolf as she landed on her feet her hands tightly wrapped around the Ash's biceps while her hands did the same. Sasha tightened her grip as she brought her knee into the younger succubus' ribs four times a separate rib cracking with each blow. "Child's play is over. Giving one last blow to the ribs Bo dropped to her knees spitting up blood.

"Sasha!" Lauren yelled limping toward them. "You win. You have me. Ju-just let them go."

"What makes you think I still want you?" she snarled out her features still mimicking stone as she watched the doctor closing in.

"I know you do." She paused as a rush of pain washed over her but she continued on until she was standing beside the two. "I can't lie there has always been a part of me that has wanted you." She ran her hand down Sasha's forearm until she reached her hand taking it in her own, guiding it away from Bo. "You know it. She's know it."

"Prove it."

"Okay. Let them go and I'll do anything you want."

"Ha. I'm not stupid. Prove it." Lauren swallowed hard as she kept her eyes locked with the Ash's. Leaning in she softly pressed her lips to her's. Bo tried to jump up but Sasha grabbed her by the face giving a tight squeeze before throwing her the twenty feet back into the wall. "Not good enough. Prove it to me."

"Lauren," she heard Bo's whimper but she kept her eyes locked with the Light Fae. "Please."

Swallowing hard again her throat suddenly very dry, she nodded. Taking a small step into her body she shut her eyes tightly. Leaning down she pressed her lips softly to Sasha's. At first the kiss was hesitant and soft but after a few seconds she deepened it. Lauren's hands going to the woman's cheeks, cupping them tightly as Sasha's eyes returned to normal with every second the kiss prolonged her body relaxed until her eyes closed and she rested her hands on the blonde's hips.

**Above Platform **

"We need to go," Damion ordered in a dangerously low growl as he gabbed Mrs. Lewis' wrist.

"We can finish this," she bit back, her eyes flashing red his turning black to match her's.

"We step in and we lose every chance we'll ever have." She looked from him back down the sight in front of them. She watched as Kenzi dropped to her knees trying to stop the siren's bleeding that had worsened to the point of causing unconsciousness. She looked at the broken succubus' who despite the rage she was feeling evident by the fact her eyes we a piercing blue she couldn't gain the strength to stand. "Now," she heard him but she didn't turn away.

"She can't win. It would be impossible." Her eyes focused on the constant thorn in her side and her daughter. Slowly a smirk played at her lips as she watched her daughter's grip tighten and the kiss deepen. Both their eyes fly open. Lauren's their dark green as a steady stream of chi was being taken from the Light Fae. Sasha tried to push the blonde away but her grip was too tight. "I'll be damned."

"Now." She laughed to herself as she followed the Ancient out into the darkness.

**Below**

Sasha let out a bone chilling snarl as she reverted to her Fae form. Finally breaking the life sucking kiss as she threw the woman back but she only went a few feet.

"I would NEVER choose you over her."

"Then die with her you mendacious bitch," her voice no longer sounded like her own but that of something demonic. She chuckled as she took a step forward disappearing and then reappearing in front of Lauren.

To her surprise she was prepared for it. Sasha threw up her left hand as she deflected the hard right punch the blonde threw at her, hissing the light Fae dropped low and tried to sweep her leg out from under him but Lauren leapt up over her foot effortlessly. Smirking the doctor doubled her fist thrusting them forward trying to cause a blow to the stomach. Sasha sped up twisting away from the blow she leapt backward onto the heels of her feet. Lauren slammed into the floor with a thump causing the older of the two to laugh. Slowly she climbed to her feet nodding to herself taking a deep breath. Lunging forward throwing diving blows as she closed the gap between them. A steadily enraging Sasha skillfully weaved left and right easily avoiding the punches.

Turning the table Sasha began the offensive throwing blow after blow. Kick after kick which such power behind them that she began to lose her balance. She tried to do her vanishing trick but instead of disappearing completely she only moved with above human speed as she got behind Lauren who had already spun around kicking her back.

"Fast," she chuckled out as she spun around in time to block the high kick Lauren tried to deliver. She caught her calf yanking her towards herself smashing her in the face with her forearm before wrapping her hand around her neck. "For a human."

"Not human anymore." The Ash's smirk vanished as she slammed her forehead into her face not once but twice. On the second blow she instinctively let her grip go. Digging her nails into Sasha's shoulder she jumped up clean over the Fae's head. Gabbing her right wrist and pulling it up behind her back until it snapped. "Remember?"

"You'll never be like us!" she snarled out nearly foaming at the mouth as Lauren grabbed her other wrist doing the same previous action.

"No. I'm something all my own," her tone was dull and cold as she tightened her hold, cracks continuing. "Thanks to you," her words dripped with disgust as she brought her foot into the back of her leg earning a hiss of pain.

"You'll never be as strong as me. My blood in you or not." The light fae used every ounce of strength to kick back. The two stumbling back until she slammed the back of her head into Lauren's face earning her her freedom.

"No but I have something you never had."

"What's that?" she asked taking a few retreating steps back as she spit out a mouth full of blood. "Love? Humanity? You?" she snorted out as she ran her eyes over the unusually dominate blonde.

"Sanity." She used the sleeve of her torn shirt to wipe the blood from her mouth. "You're fading fast."

"So are you human."

"Maybe." She paused against her will as she felt an enormous rush of pain going through her. She wasn't built for this. Wasn't use to this amount of uninterrupted brutal punishment but she knew she wouldn't have to keep it up for much longer. Sasha's strength like her mental stability was fading by the second. "But you won't win," she forced out in an even tone as she let her eyes go her lover who was doubled over against the wall holding her side for dear life as she tried to breath.

"Oh I beg a differ love. You don't possess the drive, the determination, the darkness to finish this. To kill. It's just not in you," she laughed out as she held her side, spitting out another mouth full of blood. "You will fall to me. And when you do I will make you watch me rip out her heart." She couldn't help but laugh again as she straightened out her stance. "Ha. First Nadia and now Bo. Boy it sucks to be your mate." Lauren's once lightening eyes flashed dark as the two lunged at one another.

**Outside**

"There they are," Eric said as they watched Damion and Stephanie scramble into some overly flashy, gray sports car that was parked on the next block.

"So predictable. Cowards," Sonya snorted out as she shook her head. "So what now?"

"Follow them. Kill them. Don't return until it's done," Reyna ordered calmly before opening the door and sliding out.

"And where are you going?" Sonya asked turning to face the leader of the Dark Fae.

"Me? Going to do what they will not be able to." She took a step back as she slammed the door shut. "Be careful," she called out as she walked backward watching the SUV drive off.

**Inside**

Lauren dodged wild attack after wild attack only getting hit by every third. With each miss the Ash grew less and less patient until her attacks were almost pointless. But in turn every blow that landed Lauren began to feel more and more as they took its toll. Until one vicious open handed blow landed on her chest sending her into the wall only feet from Bo. She could feel something snap. Feel her strength almost missing now. Feel every hit she had taken.

_'__I__t's almost over,' _she told herself as she watched the snarling almost completely animalistic Fae prepare her fetal attack. '_T__wenty more seconds and it'll be over__.__'__A_nd just as she knew Sasha ran at her full speed. Ducking and spinning the Ash hit the wall with such force it cracked from the foundation up the wall to the ceiling. _'__T__en_ _more seconds__.__'__S_tanding up she wrapped her arms around the stunned Fae's neck pulling her back and then down in front of her lover.

"Bo," she called out struggling to hold Sasha in place. The succubus looked from her broken and terrified lover to her enemy.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled in the background.

"Finnish it," Lauren pleaded as her grip started to loosen but it didn't matter anymore.

Pushing through the unbearable pain she reached her hand up grabbing a fist full of hair as she roughly pressed her lips to the light Fae's. Sucking chi faster then she knew was possible. In a matter of seconds she was completely healed. It was unlike any power she ever felt before. It was no wonder Lauren was able to go on as she had. Had the succubus not seen her lover fall to the floor she would have continued. Breaking off the kiss she let Sasha fall onto she back as she turned her attention to Lauren.

"Baby. Baby wake up," she was almost ordering as she gently tapped the fading blonde's cheek. "No, no, no don't do this to me."

"Fi-fi-finish it," Lauren struggled to get out as she grabbed the succubus' wrist momentarily. Nodding she pushed herself up, her tear filled eyes drying as she walked over to Sasha who was crawling away.

She didn't get far before Bo's foot found her ribs. Four of them braking on impact as she flew onto her back. Maneuvering herself so there was a foot on each side of her she leaned down grabbing her shirt with her left hand pulling her up as she rose her right hand.

"Go ahead killer. Finish it."

"I'm not a killer," she replied through a clenched jaw as she slightly shook her head.

"Tell Nadia that," she said through a smile.

And with that Bo lost control bringing her fist down on her face not one or twice but six times before she hear Kenzi calling to her bringing her back to reality. Like a ton of bricks it hit her what she was doing. Dropping the Ash she stepped away shaking her head in almost disbelief at herself. Taking a deep breath she started back toward Lauren and the rest of the group only to find Reyna walking in past them. Giving Trick a longer look then the rest as she scooped out the damage done. Bo and Reyna past each other both sharing look but saying nothing. The succubus dropped to the ground pulling half conscious Lauren into her arms. Reyna smile down as a struggling Sasha who was on all fours.

"The almighty Sasha, funny," she laughed out as she grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her up so she was on her knees. A hand moving on each side of her face.

"Fuck you," she spit out her face and voice returning to normal no longer able to keep her Fae form. Reyna just laugh as she leaned down.

"Do me a favor love. This time when you get to hell," she paused standing up straight, "stay there." The words barely had time to finish before she twisted her neck so hard there was three snaps in one. But she didn't release her grip giving one more twist her body fell and then her head as she released it.

"Eh!" Kenzi let out as she turned away.

"Like to see her come back from that," she challenged with an accomplished smirk as simply walked right back past everyone as if nothing had happen leaving the group trying to gain their composer.


	23. The Beginning In The End

A.N. Well here we are the last chapter, the end. After four months and almost fifty chapters I must say it's a bittersweet moment. I wanted to say thank you to each and everyone of you for reading, reviewing, suggesting and anything in between. Again thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart and I hope you all enjoyed.

Pokiepup.

**Chapter Twenty-Two : The Beginning In The End**

**Eight Weeks Later**

"I-I don't know I've never been the romantic one. I've never really been one who thought they had a future after I found out what I was. I've never really been all that great of a person either. Sure I saved the world once or twice and a bunch of people but," Bo swallowed hard as she ignored the pounding in her chest.

She looked away from Lauren's somewhat horrified look to the small group standing to the side of them. Sure there were about twenty Fae who they knew from work, one or two they had saved. But in front were her family with their faces covered in a similar look as the blonde had with the exception of Kenzi who was shaking her and almost scowling which only made her nervousness grow worse.

Swallowing the lump in her throat again as she turned to Reyna who was standing on the opposite side of them keeping her eyes on the ground trying to contain her smile. Chuckling to herself the succubus looked at Lauren who looked as stunning as ever in a nice form fitting, strapless white dress that while sexy still came off classy in normal Lauren fashion. Looking up her eyes locked with the blonde's and in that moment her entire body relaxed, a bright smile coming over her lips.

"I guess what I'm trying to say very unskillfully if I might add is that before you I never thought I would have a future. Not a real one. Not one of fairy tales like every girl secretly dreams of. And its true things haven't always been easy or perfect for us but standing here now, in front of all of our friends, our family looking at you everything has been worth it. Every bit of pain, the ups the downs I would do it all again to get here to this moment with you. Because I know that this moment is the start of my future. Not just mine but ours. And God, nothing has ever made me more happier to know that I have a future with you." She paused as Kenzi jogged up handling her the tiny gold ring. "Thanks," she whispered before looking back to Lauren taking her hand in her own. "I got this months ago and I've been waiting for the right moment, and I think I finally found it." She giggled softly to herself as she slid the small gold band on to her finger.

"Lauren?" Reyna let out turning to the blonde who's cheeks went from pink to red in less than a heartbeat.

"I um, wow I think this is the first time that words have failed me. Bo, when we met I had given up on love. On life. On everything, I guess we had that in common. And my future was full of en-slavery and well it was nothing bright. But when you came you changed everything. You changed my entire world. You've changed me. All for the better and I know I am stubborn and hard to read at times and you handle it with such ease and I've never had that. I've never in all my friends or family or lovers had someone get me completely the way you do. Someone who's seen me at my very worst, my very best, and everything in between. There is not anything I can say now that would completely or accurately describe how I feel for you or how much I love you." She paused as she took a another small, gold ring from Reyna who was subtly slipping it to her. Smiling with glassy eyes she slipped the matching band onto Bo's finger. "But now we have forever for me to try and show you."

"And by the authority in powered in me by the Elders of northern who were empowered by the Ancients. The mother's and father's of all Fae kind I authorize this union between Bo."

"Taking her name," Bo leaned slightly to the side whispering all the while her eyes never left Lauren's.

"Very well. I authorize this union between Bo and Lauren Lewis for the second time," the words hardly finished before Bo was leaning in, her lips softly pressed to her new wife's.

The kiss was gentle, loving and quick but spoke volumes. The room erupted with a loud raw of whistles, cheers and clapping. Both blushing they intertwined their fingers as they walked through the crowed.

**The Dal/Two Hours Later**

"That was heartwarming. Interesting but heartwarming," Reyna commented as she leaned against the bar top next to Kenzi who was pounding back the shots and Bo who was admiring her ring.

"I was honestly worried there for a moment in your vows babe but you pulled through." She paused tossing back a shot. "And then she started the same and all I could think was wowza these two are meant to be." She laughed out.

"It's not going anywhere you know." Reyna add in as Bo idly played with her ring.

"I know I'm just—last time she got me something it was a weapon."

"I was going to go with that but something told me it would be slightly impersonal." Bo couldn't help but laugh as she turned to find Lauren looking as beautiful as ever. "Not to mention the whole point of a wedding band is to lay claim. Let people know you're taken. I couldn't find a weapon that was not only small enough but you could keep on at all times."

"Well it was a very nice choice," Trick added in walking up behind the bar filling Kenzi's cup. "Congrads Bo. I am so proud of you."

"Lil' mama," Hale spoke with a smile coming up behind Kenzi, leaning in kissing her on the cheek. "So now we got these two outta the way. When are we tying the knot?"

"I'm gonna need a lot more vodka for this convo," she joked as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Someone say more vodka?" the group tensed slightly as Dyson joined them. His face was hard as he looked between the Dark Fae couple. "Congratulations Bo," he said flatly as he pulled her into an awkward hug. "Lauren."

"We really don't need to hug," she interjected almost scowling as she wrapped her arm possessively around Bo's waist.

"Good. Didn't want to hug you."

"Come on man," Hale scolded letting his head fall. A tiny smirk played at his lips as he extended his hand to her.

"Congratulations." She studied his hand for a moment before taking it.

" and wolfy getting along? Is hell frozen over? Are pigs flying?"

"Want to dance?" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear as the group turned into itself laughing at an overly drunk Kenzi and Reyna. The succubus smiled as she listened to her friends fading in the distance as she led her wife onto the floor.

"I can't believe it." Bo gushed as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck. "We're married."

"We are."

"You're all mine."

"I am."

"And everyone knows it."

"Indeed they do," Lauren let out through a smile as she ran her hands from the succubus' hips to the small of her back.

"Mrs. Lewis."

"Yes, Mrs. Leiws?" Lauren asked with a giggle as she tilted her head back looking into Bo's eyes.

"I love the sound of that."

"More than me?'

"No. No." She shook her head playfully. "Well maybe a little. Okay let's be honest I only married you for your last name. I got tired of not having one."

"You're such an ass." Lauren laughed out as Bo captured her lips with her own before pulling her closer. "But you're my ass."

"Always." Bo smile with a thousand watt smile as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered almost inaudible against her skin as she closed her eyes letting herself drift off into her head.

**The End. **


End file.
